


《再临／Otra Vez》（ABO/生子）

by KellyHon



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 79,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyHon/pseuds/KellyHon
Summary: 设定：ABO背景：类白色恐怖时期的封闭殖民地社会配对：李赫宰（北方殖民后裔）／李东海（南方美丽传说）警告：个别章节含有强迫情节，可能引起不适注释：旧秩序的瓦解，新权威的建立，黄金的昔日，迷惘的未来，这对出身于敌对族群的昔日情侣，是否能在因诸般误解而踏空长达七年的岁月后，仍能迎来爱情的再次降临？





	1. Chapter 1

蔚蓝的海洋、郁金的沙滩，还有稀疏缀点在沿海半山的彩色房屋，竞日笼罩在椰榈的幽荫与缅栀的芬芳里。

椰城是座封闭而美丽的城市，在两个国度的南方边陲。它昔属哈瓦那，而今是马伦巴的殖民地。碧瑙是它的官方名字，当地人不喜这个马伦巴总督为纪念其情人而拟定的名号，故而仍以「椰城人」自称。

椰城没有街道名，也无门牌号。路旁的绿筒、北区的邮局，终年孤零地荒闲在丛生的杂草里。

直到七年前，东海将「月亮街」的标牌立在穷巷口，将「44号」挂在家门前。此举，至今仍是椰城的市民们茶余饭后津津乐道的谈资。

自七年前起，东海便养成写信的习惯，常年无休地寄他在枫省的爱侣。

叮叮——每当邮差骑着脚踏车穿梭于椰城的街道间时，沿途总能受到居民善意的探问。

「有东海的信吗？」厉旭提着两篮热腾腾的面包，行向隔壁咖啡馆。

「没有。」

「听说新任首长想将行政中心迁到椰城。」钟真接过两篮面包。

「是呵。」

邮差将脚踏车停在月亮街44号前时，东海正在院里晾晒海鲈与禾雀花。

东海拨冗抽身，递给邮差一杯缅栀蜜酿：「您好。有我的信吗？」

「没有。」东海从没得到回信，年轻的邮差暗中哀哀地想。

圭贤在对方露出惆怅的神情前，忙道：「这是你要的抑制剂。槟省人说，它会致瘾。而且中部最近闹独立，封锁区画得更密，抑制剂的供应量紧缩，我想，东海你⋯⋯」

椰城人普遍早育，这并非出于崇尚家庭价值，而是狂野的血脉与热情的民风所致。他们认为使用抑制剂是世道浇漓的北佬的恶习。十年前，当东海和他的玩伴奔逐在椰城的海岸上时，嬉戏在石巷间时，密语在椰林里时，老一辈的椰城人总笑着说，及时行乐，人生苦短。

在椰城人眼里，东海是因造物的疏忽而错误觉醒为Beta的美人，而唯有圭贤知晓东海实际是Omega，他因此暗喜。他还从金希澈的口中得知，东海是生在神庙里的弃儿。在他呱呱的啼哭里迎来的，是殖民军队过境后的第二个盛夏。

这个漂亮的婴孩，最终凭借椰城人乐善好施的天性长成。椰城人最初叫他「椰城的孩子」，而后，不知何时起，就随着他的玩伴叫他「东海」。

邮差的话尾消融在自己的腼腆里。东海微笑着，将新封的信交给他。

「拜托您。」

南方泥泞的雨季将进入尾声，邮差比平常晚一日来到椰城。

阴云密布的月亮街44号，门前无人等候。院里晒花的筲箕倾翻在地。

圭贤有些不安，不仅因狼藉的前院、半敞的门户，更因某阵笼罩着月亮街的异郁的芬芳。他本能地判别出这是正处发情热的Omega的信号。它是他闻过的最神秘而善变的信息素，是椰青，是热情果，是缅栀，是禾雀花，是酒炊，是硝磺，像是一首椰城的抒情诗。

曺圭贤，连同整个椰城，皆醺然在这芬芳的抱拥里。

幸而骤雨及时，在椰城人的求知欲更炽盛前，便严密地将44号与它的邻里隔绝开来。

圭贤摸出抑制剂，自知鲁莽而坚定地推门而入。他跨过倒在地毯上的椅只，还有各色的玻璃药瓶，直到他着急的脸庞映在卧床者的眼底。

「我想帮助你，在不违背你意志的前提。」他微抬双掌，向戒备起来的眼神道。

「意志？」戒备转而为自嘲取缔，东海轻声又道：「您，是否，带来，抑制剂？」

注意到蔓散在被褥上的血花，曺圭贤来到面色苍白的东海身边。

温热的红线正自对方颈后半凝地流出，而彼处的腺体已被绝望地剜得深凹。他边为东海包扎，边青涩地释放出温燥的信息素（闻起来像拂过猩红山谷的秋风），试图缓解对方的生理疼痛。

在喂他服用抑制剂药丸时，他有些犹疑地挠头：「这是正常的剂量吗？」

「你看起来很担心。」东海别开话题。

在东海虚弱而沉静的注视里，圭贤展开肩背，欲盖弥彰地说：「对，我为的是我的安心。」

「厨房里有烧酒，还有青柠姜汁拌的鱼生。替我招待你自己。」

圭贤站起身，行向客厅，先是扶起木椅，再将地上的瓶瓶罐罐收拾整齐。

海风轻摇着他头顶的灯，饭的焦香、酒的醇香、鱼生的鲜香，他无由地嫉妒起信封上的名字：李赫宰。

「说来，槟省的新任首长的名字也是李赫宰。难道⋯⋯」

看到半敞的卧室房门里的睡颜，圭贤笑着，不再言语。

东海梦到他的爱侣。

那年，尚未觉醒的他以为自己是Beta，而赫宰，据俊秀说，他已是位拥有极具威慑性的信息素的Alpha。因抑制剂在椰城并不普及，金父时常提醒已分化为Omega的独子俊秀，与当地的Alpha保持适当的距离。赫宰为此郁郁不乐，至于东海，他虽为他们能够继续保持友谊而喜悦非常，但更希望自己同样能觉醒为Omega。

那日，他们在岬角的近滩玩哨兵和向导的游戏。

东海觉得自己的步履前所未有的沉重。他很热，热得甚至觉得脚底被日光炙烤的礁石是微凉的，他微弯身，手掌撑在膝头，直到最后因难以承受体内飙升的高温而泡在海水里簌簌颤抖。他想起昨日路过渔市时，躺在街阴里的浑身通红的疫病患者。

他想呼告，但玩伴们皆已消失在前方高突的岬岩后。

「东海？」因寻找哨兵归来的向导站在礁石上，惊觉索引他至此的是东海馥郁的体息。

「东海，你是Omega！」他的话里有不自知的喜悦。

油亮的革靴踏进澄澈的海水里，李赫宰俯跪在他的哨兵的身旁，使正在经历觉醒的男孩喘出意味不明的颤鸣。

东海感应着来者如有滚灼温度的信息素。它淡不可闻，确像熔炉内沸腾的赤亮纯熟的铁水般，将他裹挟在严密的酷热里。盈满眼眶的温热顷刻溢出，哨兵鼓起勇气，微颤的膝头轻触向导的腰侧，喑哑道：

「爱我。」

他不敢看他。

他也不敢看他。

因尊显的族望、良好的教养和风趣的谈吐，无论是在硬币酒吧的舞滩，还是半山庄园的宴厅，只要他想，他就能像吸引观众目光的主演般成为焦点。然而，东海显然对他「一视同仁的风度、不偏不倚的善意」有着更片面的解读，但这也并非毫无根据，他的确欣赏东海，欣赏他漂亮的脸蛋、浪漫的精神与善良的性格。

但标记则全然是另一回事。

情与欲。排他与亲密。责任、责任，还有责任。

「小主人，主人要您回去。」这时，侍从的声音随着杂沓的靴响由远及近。

北方人常以文明自傲。但当踏足南方膏腴的土地后，他们畜养奴隶的规模，绝不逊于南方的庄园主，李父就是典型的例证。

腥凉的海风吹过寂静的礁岸，东海所渴求的答案仍被悬置着。

他察觉到呼吸间赫宰的信息素因刻意的压抑而威力减弱，他将头垂得更低，既因鲁莽的提议而深感羞愧，更因玩伴的沉默而饱尝苦涩，就在这时，随着潋滟的金碧波光映在他眼底的是，同伴逐渐醒觉的Alpha特征。

稍宽的身影迅疾地将他覆没。

「别出声。」赫宰说完，便咬住东海颈后微肿的腺块。

「唔。」东海应激地轻噎，顺服得像被老猫咬住后颈皮肉的奶猫。

东海咬着同伴肩头的衣料，在他的肩后腻腻地喘息着。与此同时，他狡黠地察觉正贴着自己脸颊的耳廓红得异常。于是，他烂漫地笑着，密密地亲吻那弧会害羞的软骨，抬腿将迟无进展的赫宰的腰身勾近。

「赫宰，赫⋯⋯」他细碎的吻自爱侣的耳廓流连到颚骨，快慰道：「我已不能为你更湿。」

「上帝啊。」完成短期标记后，赫宰动情地盯着他道：「明天，在家里等我。」

邮差在客厅的梳化里醒来时，身上多了条薄毯。圭贤坐起身，目光透窗而见坐在后檐底的东海。

远处，更多的雨云从海上飘来。

圭贤推门而出时，抱着碧瑙琴的东海正叹息道：「七年了。」

「也许他永远不会回来？」圭贤拾起那些被潮风吹落地的乐谱，随后坐在东海身旁。

「也许他明天就会回来。」东海敞亮地笑道。

雨季过后，椰城的居民重新回到街上、回到圆心广场、回到咖啡厅，谈论起几日前那场馥郁而催情的大雨，还有槟省长官离任的消息，据说接替他职位的是椰城的熟人。

邮差的脚踏车的叮叮声在城里响得更频繁。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

半月后，礼炮轰鸣的清晨，圆心广场正在举行新任首长的就职仪式。比起隆重的官方庆典，当地人更关心邮差的脚踏车是否又“停泊”在44号门前。

「是呵，北方有些公益基金会，会无偿为有需者安排腺体切除术，以使他们能正常地参与社会事务。」后座这样回应驾驶者。

「我不懂。」副驾驶看着后视镜里的后座，不鸣则已道：「性爱不好吗？」

圭贤和厉旭的对话使东海忍俊不禁，他驾着货车沿山路而上，按时将黎明的渔获、新刈的香草送至半山的别墅区。同样地，还有邮差的信与烘培师的面点。

最后，货车暂歇在临崖的凉亭前。东海望着马路对面傍山矗立的李宅，眼底摇曳着傍晚海上霞波般的柔情。

小时候，他常在亭阴里，等他的玩伴从徐徐打开的雕花铜门后兴致勃勃地跑出来。然后，他们会在林荫里的吊床上，融化的雪花冰里，消度无数个像甘蜜般流淌的午后。

因着颈后微地发热，东海的回忆戛然而止。近两年来，抑制剂的效力越发短暂，迫使他增加服食的剂量。

「想到那儿瞧瞧吗？」圭贤来到集合点，眯眼望着山脚的圆心广场。

更远处，自槟城通向萨瓦托的公路上，绵延地行驶着载满兵员的迷彩重型卡车。

「我喜欢僻静的地方。」东海托故道，他的信息素的尚不稳定。

广播里，响起新任首长严正地宣誓的声音。东海的肩背一僵，随即望向人头攒动的广场。

「李赫宰。」

他爱侣的声腔单调低沉，已全然褪去曾被同为殖民者后裔的青年所嘲笑的南方口音。

他想站在他面前，谴责他的杳无音信，然后告诉他「我仍爱你，爱你如初」。或者，会亲吻他直到他扣住自己腰背的手掌发颤，等他告诉自己「我仍爱你，爱你如初」。

「竟然是他。」圭贤蹙眉道。

厉旭笑吟吟地回到副座时，圭贤正握着方向盘，东海则独在后座，望向窗外。

当货车缓慢驶过闹哄哄的街市时，青年们不安而兴奋的讨论涌进车窗——增税以支援镇压中部叛乱所需的军费、扩建军营、创办《碧瑙日报》、设立教堂、工厂与妓院——学生们对这位野心勃勃的执政者将如何改变椰城的面貌，既恐惧，也好奇。

「他们想将椰市变成和乌烟瘴气的北方一样鲜廉寡耻。」自槟省来的南方党员在街头拉票道。

自咖啡馆疾行而出的钟真敲窗笑道：

「东海哥！官邸的订单。早上，有后勤人员来问水产供应的事，我就擅自——」

话意未尽，他踮起脚，摁响驱散人潮的刺耳车笛，以在地人的身份，向不合时宜地展示修养的驾驶者嘱道：

「这里是椰城！」

正午时分，货车终于回到月亮街上。

邻居金希澈左手叉腰，右手扶着栅栏，正以椰城人解决问题的态度，热情数落着正在拆卸街标与门牌的黄背心们。焦头烂额的两位工人见到东海，忙解释道：「政府将全面正式地规划道路。」

「我亲自来吧。」

他们数年内的每个发情夜都消磨在这幢木屋的被窝里。

「希澈哥，他回来了。」

「哦。」金希澈闻言微愣，眼神随而变的温柔起来。

东海穿过矮屋间通往海岸的窄巷，将木牌堆在棕榈树底，然后解开缆绳，踏上在海风中摇曳着的渔船。

东海出海归来时，已是后半夜。黑蓝的海边，还亮着灯的那扇窗里，希澈和圭贤正陷在梳化里喝酒。

「请出示证件。」

官邸的门卫审视着货车里的两人，直到接到管家钤印的订单。

青年下车走向尾门，他将额前的发绺抹到耳后，再挽起袖口时。在门廊下检查鲜花的老妇惊诧道：「东海？」

「孩子，真的是你！」当东海回过身时，老妇高举双手笑道：「主阿，我还以为你在六年前的鼠疫里——」

慈蔼的老妇抹着眼泪，抱着东海，在他耳边寒暄，而后像是被吸引注意般微眯着眼，望向青年身后的塔楼。当圭贤的目光顺着她的视线，像白鸽般轻盈地落在塔楼的窗柩上时，猩红毡帘已然紧闭。

与此同时，一辆轿车自正门驶至花园的阔道前，身着骑服的男童车厢里被抱出。他兴致勃勃地挥舞着马鞭，同抱着他的男人投契地谈论着。

老妇破涕而笑：「泰民就跟李先生那时一样。」

再看向跟前的青年们道：「好孩子们，别着急走，到我房里喝杯茶——怎么？」

突然的醒悟，就像戏院剧终时骤明的灯火。东海立在彼处，内心的情感尚不能同眼前的现实妥协。

「当然，感谢奶奶的款待。」圭贤向老妇甜笑道。垂眸的他轻握东海的臂膀，转身打开货厢的铁门。

地窖客厅里，老妇热情地给青年们端来茶果，随后坐在对面絮絮不绝：

「李先生有过段短暂的婚姻。那位先生不久后离世，幸而还有我们泰民。」

「抱着泰民的先生是？」圭贤问道。

「那是——」老妇看了眼东海，随后道：「金在中先生，他更喜欢我们叫他蝴蝶君。」

「奶奶在北方，可收到过东海的信？」圭贤问道。

「因为身体不便，我呵，一直住在中部的行邸。至于北方，全由老夫人在操持。李先生很少回家。」

「那么——」

「圭贤。」东海轻摩圭贤的手背，感激地打断他的提问。纵使他再怎么不愿承认，那些黄金岁月确已逝水不复。

「东海呢？奶奶也想知道更多的你呵。」老妇眯眼笑着。

直到侍应来取二号酒窖的钥匙时，东海才起身辞别老妇。

「圭贤还没回来，我去找他。」

他穿过忙碌的走廊，到盥洗室找圭贤。

「那个年轻人吗？好像到庭院那边去了。」

东海离开宿舍区时，月亮已攀到楼心的高度。因为半杯盛情难却的葡萄酒，他有些微醺。踟蹰地，他走向东西折衷式的宽阔的庭院，季尾的缅栀在夜风里喷吐着甜馨的花香。

园中，煌煌通明。厅内，荧荧如昼。

他昔日的爱侣——如今槟省的首长、官邸的主人、椰城的独裁者——走到哪儿，那些珠光熠熠的衣香鬓影就跟到哪儿。此刻，喷泉前，李赫宰正在擎杯酬客，身边站着蝴蝶君，这使他脑海里滴酒不沾的少年映像愈趋模糊。

缠绷带里的颈后的厚痂像是有心跳般，隐隐地搏动着。

「那是——」某位身量高挑的绅士站在他不远处。

他急忙垂眼，无意挑起更多的目光，转身就要离开。此刻，他从未如此眷恋海边的木屋、那团老旧的煤油灯里晕出的昏黄、那抹在朗月夜里透窗映在床上的云光——等朝日高升，他将挥别黎明前的伤痛，坚毅地向前展望。

椰城人一向如此。

然而，就在他转身时，被藏在柏树墨阴里的森峻面孔攝住眼睛，还有折射着寒光的向着喷泉的——枪口。

当他反映过来时，自身已然横亘在暗藏杀机的柏树与喷泉间。枪声响起，他觉得整个椰城在寂静地震动。凛冽的夜风簌簌穿过青年的躯壳，浓重的黑倏然将他没顶。

银月孤高地悬挂着，同昔年少年俩在彼此耳边以潮汐比喻爱情时的模样，别无二致。


	3. Chapter 3

「当年暗害俊秀的子弹上也有字母『K』。」

塔楼的房间里，身着黑色西装的男人坐在床边，指间捏转着一颗子弹。

「是，钟云肯定这批子弹是伯莱塔的特别定制。」

另一位男人则穿着白袍，站在明亮的长窗前，向他的挚友陈述伤患的情况。

「伤者目前情况稳定，暂无感染病征，然仍需接受观察。」

「除此，伤者疑有长期服用含有巴比妥钠的抑制剂的历史。」

「要知道，在北方，这种抑制剂早就禁止贩售，而Omega成瘾者在进入发情期时，比起与alpha缔结稳定的信息素链接，更倾向于使用含有致瘾物质的抑制剂，而持续的过量使用将对中枢神经系统造成难以挽回的损害。」

「考虑到他的身体，我建议采取温和的戒断方案。」

正洙攒起眉，因李赫宰由始至终示以他的惟有疲倦的背影。医者来到对方的身后，手掌落他的肩头道：「赫宰？」

李赫宰尚自攝于失而复得的惶惑里，他没有深思正洙话底的意味。

「我花了七年说服自己，他已经死亡的消息。但事实是，他还活着。」

七年前，当南方爆发鼠疫的消息传来时，他正坐在从槟省开往枫省的火车上。

疫情蔓延得极为迅疾，甚至在列车几日后到站的中部城市的月台上，同样出现戴着鸟嘴面具的瘟疫医生。

于是，这位不虔诚的信徒竟日为巫医尚盛的椰城祈祷，更为城里的情人祈祷。然而，就在半月后，那张自他的指缝间被疾风吹到窗外密雨里的南方日报上——慈善治丧委员会刊登的讣告里——他情人的名字赫然在目。

上帝啊。

此刻的他宁愿留在椰城、接受父亲为他安排的配偶，也绝不会突兴叛离的念想。

自那日起，滴酒不沾的他变成高脚杯里的酒徒。

至于后来，他如何通过镇压殖民地区的叛乱而成为名扬太平洋战场的青年将军，又怎般在敌军策划的车祸里因颈椎创伤而昏迷送医，而当总督预备出席他的葬礼，且以「巴顿将军第二」称呼肯定他的性格魅力与显赫战绩时，他却奇迹般的走出病房。最后在惋惜的声浪里解甲投戈，登上政坛。

一切已是后话。

「事实是——你需要另做心理准备，尽管疑窦如麻，但暗害者很可能是他的同伴。」正洙提醒道。

「我明白。」这位老兵强振起精神，抬眼道：「一切治疗由正洙哥做主，除此以外，我还要动劳你。」

「东海是暗害案的重要目击证人。等他恢复清醒，我希望由你来录取口供。」

「我又不是侦讯警察。再说，钟云呢？」正洙行至病榻前，术中麻醉的效用将褪，他需得为伤者注射微量的吗啡。

「他的手段过于『温柔』。」

「304号还没招出支部名单吗？」医者似笑而非地说，两点酒窝在他唇角若隐若现。

304号是哈瓦那民主党的槟省支部主席，因共同策划圆心集会的党员变节自新，在数月前遭到前任碧瑙政府的逮捕。

「他会的。」李赫宰道。

当粗糙的手掌再次摩挲过病患的额时，后者的意识已在沉如磐石的躯壳里苏醒。东海面颊烧灼着，不知是为温热的掌心、新鲜的枪伤，还是为医生剖析他这七年的唐丧是这样地、那样地改变自己的身体时所使用的手术刀般的语调。

但他未曾后悔。

暗害案、目击证人、录取口供——那些摩荡着他的耳膜的声音疲倦而温柔，使他的鼻翼微缩，泪腺生热。

像春雾笼罩着海港，忧郁笼罩着他，在他的心里，我仅意味着破获案件的线索吗？随后，更深重的恐惧将他俘获，他不愿将受瘾症与情热摆弄的丑态暴露人前，尤其是，在他的面前。

当吗啡泵进东海的血液里时，他终而得以堕进解脱的黑暗里。

「哦，伤者的标记腺体受损。在复原期间，他的信息素分泌将低于正常水平，或恰好相反。」正洙意味深长地笑道：「鉴于你与他的信息素的匹配度，在他即将到来的情热结束前，我建议你暂离此地。」

西装男人将子弹握在掌心里，低声道：「我会的。」

「我可以提前考察的日程，你知道，我一直想在椰城的东岸建立海防工事。」他轻推鼻山上的金丝眼镜，继续道：「我会带泰民去，他一直想到离岛观光。」

正洙的目光落在书案上，那些列有嵌着黑白照片的琥珀相框。第一张有着冷漠的眼、寡言的唇，那是半山庄园的前任主人。第二张是赫宰和俊秀在圆顶教堂前的合照，摄影者是他的弟弟有天。

「注意泰民的安全。」朴正洙垂眼道，嘱罢而离。

老兵收拢抵在唇前的茧指，注视着半覆在绸被底的青年。眼前的他已与昔日抱中青涩的「椰城的孩子」不同，数年的海洋生活给予他宽阔的肩背、健硕的手臂，在他身上雕凿出山脉的纹理、釉封上金沙的色泽。

每一寸，每一点，仍就那样使他目眩神迷。

但是，此刻涌动在他腔膛内的温柔情绪，是爱吗？抑或仅是对纯挚时光的缅怀？这位老兵尚需要时间厘清。毕竟，这七年里，他诸般旧日的信念已在严酷的战争中彻底解体。他有过三位虚荣的情妇、一段短暂的婚姻、无数想要猎取他首级的敌人。噢，还有泰民，他挚爱的骨血。

东海嚅嗫有语。

老兵向东海倾身时，辨别出萦绕在他周身的Alpha体息。他犹疑地重复着伤患的梦呓，眼神变得凛冽难犯。

「圭贤？」李赫宰隆起眉山，靠向嵌着猩红法兰绒垫的椅背。

陌生的体息、陌生的名字，也像吗啡，使得他心潮退消，使得潮底畸怪的礁石重见天日，它的名字是独占欲。他暗施薄惩，指腹轻摩那些新鲜的绷带，病患的梦境便因疼痛瞬间瓦解：「唔。」

「申议员正在会客厅等您。」秘书在门外扬声道。

李赫宰戴起政客的固体笑面，起身而出。

这个后来命名为安东的无名岛的位置在东岸以东十三海里，是他巡查日程里的首个地点。

这座八成面积尚保留蛮荒地貌的岛屿尚无通信的基础建设，是而当半山庄园里的消息传到李赫宰的耳中，而他因此连夜乘船而归时，已是意外发生的三日后。

那时，营帐前的他正拿着放大镜，同幕僚们分析舆图。远处，卫兵环立的沙滩上，泰民正在给他猎获的寄居蟹建筑沙堡。三分钟后，随着快艇靠岸，一个神情严肃的军官向他们疾步行来。

诱骗、逃脱、失踪、追捕……

李赫宰将怒焰压抑在凛冽的表象底：「我将追责。」

报告者垂下头颅。

「Papa？」

泰民早就注意到他父亲的神情，且敏锐地意识到，眼前的现实远比这次的家庭旅行泡汤要严重。是而，他并未若往常般积极抗议，而安静地由老妇擦拭他沾满金沙的手掌。

当他们来时搭乘的轮船靠岸时，无人知晓地，他比整日围绕在父亲身边的大人们，更快地完成了回程的准备。

泰民就跟李先生童时一样，暗中照见这一切的老妇惆怅地想。


	4. Chapter 4

东海醒来后，沉静的眼像笼罩在虚无雾底的蔚蓝深海。正洙想起他刚坐下来时，盯着那些琥珀相框的眼神。

「请描述暗杀者的体貌特征。」

「我没看清。」

「想清楚，你为何要挡子弹？」

他沉默地垂下首，别在耳后的发绺弹落在他额前。

「要知道，包庇罪犯者，无论事前是否通谋，政府皆以同罪论处。」

「那是个错误。」他像是在回应正洙的前问，随后抬手摸向颈后：「我何时可以离开？」

「随时，如果你愿意配合我的工作。」

「暗杀者是你认识的人。」他投石问湖地道，继而翻阅着手中资料：「金希澈？金厉旭？」

「不，不是他们。」东海猛然抬起头。

金希澈确是四月集会的主要意见领袖，但他自因在镇压中腿部受伤，便再未参与政治活动。至少，他知道的情况如此。

「你何以得知？」朴正洙直视他的伤者。

凉燥的秋风鼓吹着明窗内的白色纱帘。时光流逝着。

「因为，这是我一手策划的。」

他靠着床背的模样，就像靠着爱侣坚实的胸膛，眼底兴起雾朦朦、黑潋潋的波浪。

「这七年间，我无时不刻地想念着他——为我挥霍的金钱、权力与誉望，他曾带给我的纸醉金迷、灯红酒绿的生活，他溢美的情诗，还有他健硕的身躯。我不甘于再当被他遗忘的无数情人中的一个。我企图借此使他想起旧情，然后回到我的床上来，回到我的床上来。」

他将尊严奉在他的鞋底时，仍以无可无不可的表情。

「你很意外？北佬们，不是向来潜熟我这个『椰城的婊子』。」

这番话确实使朴正洙始料未及。于是，这个接受北方正统贵族教育的男人脸色愈发古怪，而使他无由羞耻的是，「椰城婊子」的蔑称，在金碧辉煌的宴厅里酣热交接的唇耳间，他确有所闻。

在南方人眼里，他有多率真烂漫；在北方人眼里，他就有多淫荡无耻。

在当值卫兵的眼中里，朴正洙离去的身影，隐约有些狼狈。但这位卫兵同样饱受煎熬，因为那团自门缝间蒸腾而出的信息素正吞吐着他，使他的本能徘徊在冲破抑制剂的高坝的边缘。

卫兵上钥的时候，门后爆响起瓷器碎裂的声音。微醺地，他自以为是接到暗示的情场圣手，即可以此为由，挥臂推开厚重的桧门。野兽般地，扑向不自胜地后倚在长案上的Omega。

在男人歇斯底里地扯裂他罩袍宽松的领口时，他握住黄铜烛台的细长脖颈，狠狠将埋在膛前的卫兵击晕。  
高健魁梧的Alpha的体重轻易将他带倒在地。他虚弱地在地毯上喘息着，十年来的际遇，在此刻，终于使他完成对分化结果从欣然接受、疲惫应付到抵触违抗的态度转变。

他站在嵌着栅栏的石墙阴里，等更多的卫兵涌过他的身边，围向桧门时，他反身而出，锁起锈迹斑斑的栅栏。他沿着螺旋的石梯而下，最后在通向地面的门前，他撑着石壁，弯曲轻微痉挛着的身躯。

昏黄的光晕摇晃在每级通向地窖的石阶上。他闻到熟悉的费洛蒙，那费洛蒙感应道：

「东海？」

他将那串钥匙扔向地窖，叮叮当当的清响在狭室里回荡不息。

白色罩袍变得猩红，他继续奔跑着。

他竭力地奔跑着，穿过夜晚凋敝的缅栀和旺盛的枫树，跑向半山花园的后海。

海的那边，多年静谧如黑丝绒的夜幕，散落下无数簇比繁星更璀璨的烟花。在烟花里，他到昔日爱侣的面庞，映在他用刀背挑起的酒杯里、映在他簪在耳边的禾雀花后、映在他升起的帆影里——我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。

一切已成为过往。

无数手电筒的光从他身后射出。

「别开枪。」

他站在落满缅栀花的码头上。

当年，男孩们正是邂逅在这湾蔚蓝里。半山庄园初落成，它的主人便将椰城最美的珊瑚礁划为他的私人海域，在此前，那是椰城的孩子秘密的海底花园。他向珊瑚礁里的小丑鱼道完别，将要离开时，遇人落水。他将溺水的男孩托起来，扯开他浆洗得挺硬的礼服领口，一边挤压他微隆的腔室，一边将向他的口里度气。

幸而，男孩倏然弓起身，撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来。

椰城的孩子时闻庄园那边传来的跫音，还有夹杂在侍卫的呼喊间稚嫩而焦急的声音：

「赫宰，你在哪里？」

他纵身跳进冰冷而滚烫的、抑郁而狂喜的海里，正如当年那样。

太阳，暮落朝起，明窗的光影在长墙的圣经壁画上移转、沉浮。

老妇守在内寝的门外，整夜在胸前画十字，口中念念有词。低语在手术刀起落的清声间响起，新的碎弹尚未取出，旧的创口复为扯裂。朴正洙带着护士离开时，叮嘱她留意东海可能有呼吸抑制的情况。

她呼唤着睡得黑甜的东海：「不要到门的那边，孩子。」

直到绵长呼吸起来的东海悠然苏醒。他动弹不得，也虚弱疲倦得不想动弹。他转动着眼珠，望向床边的老妇，更像是望向她身后的圣母壁画，在他再垂眼睑前，喃喃有语：「Mama。」

李赫宰则未能如此幸运。他归来时，面对的便不再是安详的天使，而是跌堕炼狱的凡人。

他从未见过东海这副模样，时而暴躁地高声尖叫，时而动情地低沉呓语，而在少数清醒的时刻，他企图剥开后颈的厚痂，希望借此延长他能清醒地保持尊严与得体的时间，逼得李赫宰用缎带将他的四肢束缚起来，再将缎带系向床柱。

当护士送来新式抑制剂时，赫宰道：「他不再需要这个。」

东海因这番武断的定论而感到愤怒的背叛，他猛然挺起上身，激动道：「不，我需要！」

他以脸颊轻摩身旁人，像沙漠深里的迷途者起向示现的神明乞求着：「我需要。」

神明将宽阔的手掌放在他的胯部，义正严辞道：「不。」

此后三天，他们没有迈出房门半步。

唯一与外界的联系，就是客厅餐桌上堆满又清空的琥珀杯盘、自红过渡到白的卷卷纱布。

而这三日里，擅长协作的槟市政府仍旧正常运转，再兼市议会内多数席位由北方人把持，公共决策的效率极高。这曾招致许多受过教育的南方人的不满，崔始源就是其中一位。四月一日，南方的青年菁英在他的号召下聚集在圆心广场，要求政府正视南方的利益，按本市的南北人口比例分配席位等。

最终，这场充满理想主义色彩的集会在枪声里落幕。

幸存者暗中组建极端党派的同时，决策者引咎辞职。

于此，椰城人不甚在意，如常消磨着他们懒散的时光。月亮街口，身挂禾雀花圈的卖花女孩仍装点着途人的视线，指点他们404号的确切位置。这些慕名而来的异国游客，皆想知「椰城的孩子」是否确有传闻中的美貌。

最后，莫不赞叹而归。

于此，椰城的孩子不甚在意，如常等叮叮声每日响进街口。直到就职宴会结束，椰城人再没看到他的身影。  
过往的经验常提醒李赫宰，发情期的东海于他比磁石更胜，反亦然之。因此，他选择提前启程离岛，以便证词录取与戒断治疗能够正常进行。

他刚回到半山庄园，就接到朴正洙递来的荒腔走板的口供笔录。

「这是他说的？」

随后，李赫宰抽出夹在文件夹里的照片：露天的咖啡座，椰城的孩子正向街上把塞鼓的袜子当踢球的孩子们笑着，而陌生的青年坐在身边，手臂横在他的身后，温柔地注视着他。

他想起上次闻到东海身上尚未代谢完的陌生信息素。

「曺圭贤，父母皆在帝国师范大学任教，两年前因与父亲观念不合，辍学来到南方。月亮街的卖花女郎说，他们时常在一起。就职宴时，此人也在山庄内。」

「卫兵说，东海叫他进门，向他乞要抑制剂，甚至提出以性交易。当即拒绝的他打算向我通报，却在转身的时候被击晕。东海当即拿走钥匙，放走304号押房的囚徒。」

「我⋯⋯」这固然使政府颜面有损，但李赫宰确也无意继承前任的『政治遗产』。

「赫宰呵，我们南来为的是实践理想，而不是缅怀那些早已消逝的东西。」

「你是说，我在自欺欺人。」他站在窗前，手插在裤袋里。

这倘若是真的，他宁愿东海随着那张从他指间飞走的报纸而永远消失，而不是这般出现在他面前，以刽子手的身份道：我杀了它们——这血与火的七年，你日日夜夜所回溯的爱情的具象、所钩沉的故园的幻影。

「可是——」

「想想俊秀，我们已牺牲太多。」正洙望向在花园迷宫里玩耍的泰民，说道。

短暂的沉默后，槟省的新任长官将他的幕僚留在身后，径直走进房间。

「当时，为什么挡在我身前？」手掌扣住东海的后颈，李赫宰沉声质问他：「只要你说，我就相信。这一切与你无关，你只是恰好撞到一场谋杀，而你仍爱我。正因你爱我如初，所以挡在我的身前。」

就像所有使他歇斯底里的痛苦在此刻忽然消弭，东海全神贯注地看着他，眼底闪动着。

「只要你说，你见到他的脸，你会指证他。其他的，我都不计较。」

那些纵去的痛苦转瞬翻卷起更凶猛的浪潮，卷席着他，销蚀着他的四肢百骸。

「我说，操我。」

东海狠狠地盯着他，唾弃又渴求地道：「操我。操我。」

费洛蒙的迫近使他想起卫兵粗重的喘息，空瘪的胃缩得更紧，他不禁蹙眉别首，而此举恰使他肩窝的吻痕落在对方眼底。宽阔的手掌扣着他的髋部时，他的身躯因本能的恐惧而战栗着，但他仍热情地盘缠着他，直到漫长的抻裂的剧痛使他感到脊背寒栗的清醒。

润滑不足的反复摩擦使他的甬道烧灼般的疼痛。但从头到尾，他仅是激烈地喘息，或在施虐者稍有恻悯的时候，一次次教唆他、煽动他，甚至热情地收缩着那些环形肌肉——就像，就像他才是真正地操纵这场暴行的人。

「深些，再深些。」

「就是这样，用力操我。」他激动地挺身，又被按回到床褥里。

赫宰暴躁地用虎口锁住他会怂恿的喉咙。东海悲且狂地想，他已察觉到自己的意图，且将它实践在更暴烈的进犯里。此刻，他的脑袋因缺血而沉得像颗铅球，他仅凭本能握住撑在他喉窝的腕骨，确无意碰触到对方无名指上的金属——那是一环指约。

东海望了李赫宰一眼。

这一眼使得赫宰猝然歇顿一拍，随即卸除他所施加的掌枷，且道：「海？」

东海没有回应，他只是猛烈地咳喘着，将眼眶里饱和的水光撒得到处都是。最后在尾煞将近时，目光倦怠地虚散着，以后颈抵着床板，将自己锚定，承受那些那些近无间断的冲击里。

这种的沉默显然比适前的胡言更使赫宰不安。

坚硬的圆端在痉挛的内部成结时，累积的痛楚远远超越东海所能忍受的阈值。

快意亦然。

李赫宰握着他的髋骨就像要捏碎它般，而在同时，狠狠地射在他的体内，射得那样一塌糊涂。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

天光明亮，坐在临窗猩红法兰绒椅里的男孩，正抱着琥珀相框，揉搓着通红的眼睛。

身后的虚咳使他受到惊吓，他忙抬头，向正瞧着他的第二者道：「您什么时候醒来的？」

泰民长得委实像他父亲，除此，还有些熟悉的轮廓重叠在男孩的脸上。但他暂无头绪。

如果当年——

因为出生后被弃神庙的遭遇，椰城的孩子对于「建立家庭」报有异常的热枕。在尚不能自食其力的时期，他曾每日仰食于不同的椰城家庭。但那些堆满笑容的面庞待他愈慷慨，东海的内心就愈感匮乏。

「我们会有孩子吗？」那时，东海忽然向并排躺在吊床上的爱侣道。

发顶的沉默使东海睁开眼，翻身趴在对方身上，仔细打量着爱侣的神情：「我把你吓坏了吗？」随后痴憨地在他耳边含混地道：「会好起来的，我深信不疑。」

他的父亲是半岛沦陷后首批宗主国的移民，从野心勃勃的橡胶园的年轻督工，到凭借奴隶买卖与烟酒走私而积累可观财产的槟省巨贾。同样使人津津乐道的，还有他的婚姻。他以精明的手腕赢得庄园主的青睐后，随即与昔日雇主美丽骄傲的女儿完姻。

然而，就像世间任何一桩不幸的政治联姻，自赫宰童蒙起，半山庄园就是座经年笼罩着傲慢与猜忌的冷战阴云的茔墓，而他很多时候被这对夫妻视为折磨彼此的工具。

「那不是你的错。」他掀起身，将不喜袒露心扉的爱侣揽进怀里。

「你啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪的时候。」东海注视着沉浸在悲伤里的男孩，转移话题：「怎么跑到这里来的？」

「噢，那些高帽子们都调走啦！法语教师弯腰找嗅盐的时候，我就溜——」男孩忙捂住嘴，而后心虚而仍然有礼地道：「请您别告诉我父亲。」

「嗯。」东海笑答。

「您真像金先生，特别是笑的时候——糟糕，有大人来了。」话音未落，男孩已敏捷地躲进猩红的毡云里。

官邸的卫兵将东海带至侧门时，其他自地牢押出的政治犯已坐进军用卡车里。

「火烧岛？」

「你这样的Omega在那里肯定很受欢迎。」

「罪名呢？」东海置若罔闻地望着远方的海岸线，微锁着眉地问道。

「包庇颠覆政府者罪。昨日，军事法庭已经完成审判。」

东海回首望向高耸的塔楼，窗后是泰民抻颈张望的困惑脸蛋。  


将政治犯羁押在火烧岛是殖民政府的传统。

在这里，充当廉价劳力的他们每日需工作十二小时，无论后勤服务，抑或工厂作业。东海与多数学院出身的犯人不同，常年的海上生活早就他健旺的体格，再兼椰城人基因里磐石般的坚毅与乐观，他成为最先适应这种荷重生活的新人，甚至有余力帮助他人。

直到三十日后的清晨，他接受完抑制剂注射，回到喧噪的锅炉房里的工作岗位时，便感到腹部有些隐约作痛，直至夜晚回到押房，那种似乎会成长的疼痛已变得难以忍受的尖锐凶猛。

他汗涔涔地蜷卧在押房的角落。

「东海？」沈昌珉拖着疲惫的身躯从医务室归来，注意到蜷缩在墙边的东海。

于是，他穿过列着两排双层木板的拥挤押房，轻拨开狱友们的那些手、这些脚，随后躺进东海的身旁。

这位年轻的外役医师是帝大分校医学院的应届毕业生。昔日曾为南方同乡会成员的好友，因受刑求逼供而捏造供词，使包括他在内的数名校友蒙冤陷狱。

「他们刑求你了？」

东海沉默地摇首。

「我看看。」

那双充满慈悲的手温柔地展开东海的身躯，再握住他无措地扣着腹部的掌，然后轻按那片滚烫的肌肤——昌珉摸到小小的硬块。

医者在病患的耳边低声提问，而后得到时而点首，时而摇首的回应。

「你知道，这意味着什么吗？」

「疾病。」椰城的孩子有些气馁地说。

「不，你正孕育着新生命。」沈昌珉的声音里有不自知的喜悦。

长久的沉默，使医者的思绪从好生的憧憬中抽离，回到眼前灰暗的现实。

「刚到这里时，我吃过药的。」东海难以置信地睁着眼。

「那可能只是糖丸。」新来的医者安慰他的病患：「这里一切皆有可能。我听前任医师说，在新首长上任前，医务室甚至没有抑制剂。」

「写信给你的伴侣，你需要有营养的食物，还有每月一次的按时标记。」昌珉抽出枕头底下的军毯，给两人披上：「还有，千万不能再接受抑制剂注射。」

东海垂着眼，眼前浮现出七年的棕榈树下的光影，甜蜜地枕在爱侣膛前的青年笑道：不，你知道的，他不想要孩子。

「我没有伴侣。」

昌珉微张嘴，随后道：「我很抱歉。如果你不想要的话，我可以——」

「我想想。」

比起劳筋动骨的苦役，如何保护腹中的生命才是真正使东海感到精疲力竭的。

收音机和经过选剪的「洞洞报」是犯人获取外界信息的唯一途径。今日的新闻与昨日的大同小异，槟省首长结束沿海视察；政府声明严厉打击暗害、破坏与间谍活动。

东海坐在食堂的角落，忍着胃部轻微的翻涌感，吞咽着夹着沙粒与虫点的饭菜。

我能从伙食的变化看出彼岸的局势，身边的狱友笑道。

「来，加餐。」一碟被检查员切得破破碎碎的苹果，昌珉将它推到东海仅扒了几口的碗边。他母亲每周都会坐船来岛上探他的监，告诉他家人皆安、叮嘱他保重身体，父母会努力保他出去。

等到姗姗来迟的昌珉举筷时，桌上的菜盆已被荡然一空。

东海将他为昌珉搛好的半碗菜推到对方手边。

「沈医师，76号犯人自戕！你快跟我来！」

「干！」年轻的医者边轻声抱怨，边摆下碗筷，起身又离。

第个三月起，昌珉不再为东海注射抑制剂，且打算每月为他的特殊病患暂时标记。

「东海，我有些不适，晚班能拜托你吗？」卧床的狱友在咳嗽的罅隙间说道。

他注意到病者的脸色苍白而双颊酡红，有些担忧地应答：「当然。」

车间的负责人锵锵地敲击着铁窗，示意熄灭锅炉的燃火。傍晚的锅炉房似乎异常燠热，汗流浃背的东海关闭汽阀后，身稍倾地撑在桌案，虚弱地轻喘着，或是妊娠正在悄然改变他的体质，或是——他猛然意识到，这可能是他周期紊乱的发情热提前到来的预兆。

他须得赶紧到医务室，却在此时，与进门检查的军官撞个满怀。

「你发情了？该死的，你知道这可能引起什么吗？」想起往事的军官怒不可遏地道。

「抱歉，长官，我这就去打抑制剂。」眼前的军官是个典型的北佬，长着落落寡欢的深鼻高目。

他的衣领被揪起来时，生存本能驱使他运算着厉害。眼前的军官比他高壮，但若他全力反抗或利用房内的锐器，他绝非没有逃脱的机会，但是——他的手掌本能地覆在腹前。

「慢着。」话音刚落，军官将身前的囚徒推向斑驳的粉墙，随后命令道：「脱光。」

「不。」东海微颤地倚墙而立，摇首道：「我求您的仁慈。」

「顺从我，还是你更喜欢顺从刑具？」

他的脸庞唰地通红，转而又惨白，这使得军官眼底的欲望更深重。

「我，我会服侍您。但请您允许我，以我的方式。」

他战栗地跪在军官的身前。不能反抗。解开眼前的皮带。不能反抗。拉开裤链。不能反抗。

「看着我做。」军官向后扯着他的发绺，要求他在吞吐的时候不能闭眼。

「椰城的孩子，是吗？上帝阿，你竟然没被标记。」军官盯着眼眶更红的囚徒，强抑着舒服的呻吟的冲动，抬腿踢向他胯间：「我想看你自慰。」

当他驯服的囚徒使他得偿所愿时，他不禁激动地扣着囚徒的后脑，叹息地说道：「当我的情人吧。」

「这里不是妓院。」背后传来的声音使军官打起寒颤，猛然射在囚徒的喉咙里。

原来，海防要塞的选址就在仅距监狱五海里的岛屿上。首长提出顺路视察离岛监狱时，幕僚们便建议在犯人、战俘中挑选年轻力壮的劳力，再送到新岛建造堡垒。

李赫宰是抱怀私心的。

椰市行政接到北方的示意，要求将刺杀案追究到底，而当秘书在征询李赫宰的意思时，他只道「按寻常程序」，随后扬帆再远。若东海的确与南方党派互为奥援——各种可能性在他脑海里闪过，直到他迈进离岛监狱的铁门，理智与情感仍在他内心拉锯着。

军官忙拉起裤链、扣好腰带，转身看向出现在正在打开的铁门后的男人：「首长。」

正在猛烈咳喘的囚徒倏然定住，随即垂低头颅，整理凌乱的发绺。

「是你。」首长的视线因军官侧身而沉甸甸地落在他的身上，像铁水般使他羞耻得感到滚烫。

但他也似乎听见那简短的两字里，暗涌着难以自抑的错愕与困惑、鄙薄与悲悯。

于是，他强倚着墙站起身，眼前因体位的改变倏然一黑，喑哑道：「要我为您提供服务吗？」

李赫宰盯着强站起身的男人，内心有多怫郁，而神情便有多肃漠。

他当然不会天真地以为，臭名昭著的火烧岛会因为他的政治理想而转眼变成乌托邦式的实验地，但眼前的画面确使愤怒如燃烧的刺藤般缠绕着他的心。

第二日，那位军官被调离火烧岛，而囚犯因违规而禁闭在四壁贴着泡棉的狭仄黑房里。幸而，沈昌珉未因抑制剂注射的遗漏而遭到追究，因为所长的情妇在陪住期间染疾，需要医师的照顾。

「嘿。」黑暗里，东海向它打招呼。

微凉的手掌隔着囚衣覆在温热的肚皮，他道：「我会保护你的。」

他徐抬首，盯着栅栏另端的灯塔发出的绿光，在绕岛呼啸的海风声、审讯室的哀鸣声、行刑场的枪声里睡去、醒来、睡去。

在断断续续的梦境里，他踏上二十年前的拉达神庙的洒满香料与花瓣的石阶，走进永远爇着油灯的宝殿。一个清瘦的五岁男孩站在雕柱后，在他一招手后，全然信赖地投进他的怀里，同时说道：「我知道。」


	6. 番外一

阒寂的深蓝海岸线上，仍亮着的那豆灯火是他的。

仅是这个念头，已使他的唇角变成钩月。他掀起门前地毯的右上角，摸出钥匙，浑身颤栗地推开房门。郁勃而炽盛的信息素像夏季海面上呼啸而来的飓风，将他理性的碉堡摧委成瓦砾。那年，关于信息素匹配度的无数假说尚未有研究定论，但他对于灵魂伴侣的存在与自拟人选的正确性，深信不疑。

「赫宰。」卧室向客厅呻吟着。

他站在卧室的门边，他情人的眼是两簇燃烧的黑火。

他渴切地投身于燠热的黑火里、投身于他正在经受发情热的情人的胸脯前与双腿间。他边啮着蒙有粉橙霞光的雪原上的两粒红鲜，边在情人将他的欲望楔进体内前，说道：

「别急。」

面颊潮红的情人新奇地摩挲着柱身的薄膜，在他颈窝里吐息：「是什么？」

「你会知道的。」这使他的声音骤沉几度。

「唔。」

他刚抵进，情人的眉山便高隆，撒赖的胡话变成深促的呼吸，挟在他腰侧的腿部肌肉紧绷地痉挛着——直到最后因再难以忍受而将攥握的拳砸在他肩上。他将含笑的叹息，吐在情人的薄唇上，因对方的身体全无发育成接纳者与生育者的觉悟。

「我本可以——」情人为他的撤出懊恼不已。

「你不需要。」他的额抵着情人的，他的肩压着情人的，齿排轻扯着情人的嘴唇。

那是他们第三个发情期里的小插曲：他情人的身体因橡胶模具的演练而从容不迫时，他并不高兴。

他将两指探进情人的体内，旋转、按压、分拨、搓揉，熟稔地刺激着深里的敏感带，同时掌弄着情人的欲望。于是，那些燃烧他耳廓的甜蜜的喘息变成癫狂的呓语。情人在他坚牢的臂墉里挣扎着，像不能再接受更多刺激，但恰是这样的挣扎，使他自己红肿的两乳更频繁地摩碾在他的前胸。

「我知道，我都知道。」他以信息素成倍地回馈着他的情人。

「赫宰——」

拢在他腰后的双腿忽紧绞起来。他仁慈又无情地，手上的动作更快而粗蛮。仅仅几秒，伴随着情人高亢的尖叫，几道香腻的乳脂自他虎口间喷溅而出，斑斑痕痕，在他们的小腹间、在他们的胸膛间，在他们的下颚间。

他拨开情人额边的发绺、亲着情人眼角闪烁在月光滴的泪痕时。情人这样告诉他：「爱我。」

他们共同度过情人觉醒后的每次发情热，尽管如此，他却因理智（或其背后的恐惧）而从未在情人体内成结，从未告诉情人终日徘徊于古老阴森的半山庄园里的冷漠的父亲与忧郁的母亲，还有殖民军队与土著族裔在远方的战场上浴血搏杀——仿佛他只要越过红线，他所有的一切将毁于一瞬。

于阶级、种族、隔离、融和、妥协、抗衡而言，他们的委实太过年轻。

他的结第一次在情人体内生成时，爱焰正旺的情人正骑在他胯上，倏然凝住，像是在等待他如常自体内撤出。

但他没有。

情人的眼睁得更圆，身体因生殖腔口撑张的异样体验而颤栗着。情人耸起腰肢，反使得他们的胶合处摩生出更胆战心惊的快感。于是，他将情人密不透风地笼罩在铁水般的费洛蒙里，以持续膨胀的铁烙般的结破扩那柔软的壁室。

往常喜爱同他撒赖的情人，此刻，深情而端重地落着泪。他坐起身，将噤声垂首的情人抱在怀里。他用掌根擦掉情人额角的薄汗，珍视着他的情人——那眉稍皱、唇微张的神情，既像如蒙极刑的委屈，也有若获至宝的狂喜。

他醒来时，爱侣已起床。客厅里，炙烤鱼腹和柠檬的香气洋溢着。

比起食物，他更——

他翻过身，半张脸陷在柔软的棉被里，半张脸望向墙前。彼处，他赤身的爱侣坐在交椅里绘画，那修长精健的身躯，就像他在山庄里的天窗亮厅中所见的哥特时期油画里的神祇。

昨夜的交媾使他的欲海稍靖，但那仍非永久标记，于此，他内心尽管忧愁，但更充满希望。

「赫宰。」他痴痴笑道，翻身仰卧的同时，弓起两腿，将两根手指插进湿热而紧致的体内。

画板落地、笔洗倾倒。

爱侣与情人热情相拥着，就像此时难再。


	7. Chapter 7

当晚，沈昌珉秘密地走向禁闭室时，但见铁门暗中掩闭，有人适才进去。

是谁？他不禁为东海担忧。

「赫宰。」

门内传来动情而含混的轻呓，如是回应他的疑惑。

囚徒因体能的内耗而总是游离在昏睡与清醒的边缘，无法分清梦境与现实。凭着本能向他熟悉的费洛蒙靠近，然后，在对方将吻密密地印在袒露的胸膛时，意乱情迷地叹息。

「赫宰。」

囚徒感到精壮的腰刚挤进他的腿间，宽厚的掌便要抬起他的臀，试图脱掉他身上湿黏的薄裤。

这不是梦境？这不是梦境。这个意识使东海的眼神骤然清明。

「拉妲神啊——」他强硬地扣住对方的手掌，后背紧抵在绵墙：「不。」

「为什么？」来者的话语灼热地落在东海的脸颊上，杂糅着困惑与挫败的情绪。

至今，那些对七年前的旧事有所知的旁观者仍理所当然地以为：「李先生」是那段恋情里掌握更多话语权的人。但李赫宰深知，事实并非如此，「椰城的孩子」才是真正引导这一切的人。他从未能够分辨情人的善良纯挚，是未染尘垢的自然，还是洞悉世俗的选择——而这恰是他深为着迷的地方。

于是，这位不速的来客以更多的亲吻——来检查囚徒的病体、来抚慰破损的肌肤。

「这里不是妓院。」囚徒侧首喘息着，像是亟需清新的氧来稀释肺腑里对方的体息。

「我绝无此意。」李赫宰闻言而抬首，轻扳过东海的脸庞，将鼻梁抵在他酡红的颊，低沉而温柔地道：「别折磨我。」

「这是什么把戏？」囚徒内心的壁垒仍高筑。

「那『这个』呢？」锲而不舍地，李赫宰向那片脱痂尚红的弹疤说道。眼前这个无可辩驳的证据，使他自信稍增地扬问：「那个人，比你我的性命更重要？」

「不，我将永远不会宽恕自己。」

「是这样吗？」

「与你何——」话音未落，囚徒忽然难以自持地痉挛起来。眼底里闪动着脆弱的恐惧，随后又教躁郁的怒意所取缔。当青筋狰显在他的脖颈与额角时，他猛然咬住来者的肩膀：「操！操你——」

塔楼里的数日经验使李赫宰的应对沉着起来。他抱着他，像绳索，像铁链，像堡垒，像城墉，直至怀中的风暴完全停息。昔日的情人已颤抖地收起齿牙，在他肩窝里吐息着，那潮湿的呼吸的触感就像蝴蝶的薄翼。

「我们可以重新开始。」他看着他。

「你可以停止政治清洗。」他也看着他。

此刻，上帝或拉妲神才知道，谁的沉默更使对方感到哀切。

「回去罢，回到你的世界去。」

这句话使来者眼底爱欲的炽焰化为孤寡的冷烬，他站起身，将近乎承诺的五字留给囚徒：「我需要时间。」

当东海走出禁闭室时，已是一周后的清晨。他颈后的体息腺虽然刺疼却不再肿烫。

巨兽腹室般的生产车间里，只有零星的十几位工人。此刻，他才得知在押者中的三分之二已在新岛，其中包括昌珉的表兄允浩。

「今天起，你负责管理图书室。」新来的狱警边向他走来，边道：「昨天有人探监，这是他留给你的信和钱。」

未出意料，图书室里只有政治教化的书籍。读完希澈的信后，他便独在充满霉蚀味的馆室里出着神，直到狱警将押房递出的借书单拍在他案前。他穿梭在书架间，指尖掠过排排陈旧的书脊，最后停在三个烫金的字上：李赫宰。

拉妲神呵，那时，他几乎就要答应他。

沈昌珉疲倦地倒在宽敞起来的通铺上，首稍侧，瞥见东海倚在墙边阅卷，于是轻声向他问道：

「还没睡，什么书？」

「传记。」新进看向坐起身的资深，继而问道：「这是什么意思？」

沈昌珉盯着东海指尖上的「负轭」两字，道：「担受苦难之意。」

提起以前的经历，东海的笑容有些腼腆：「我出生在海滩边的拉妲庙，童年是在避风塘里度过的。」

「旧约有言，人在幼年负轭，这原是好的。」在上铺如雷的鼾声里，年轻人向椰城的孩子说道。

「算不上苦难。昌珉信仰北方的宗教吗？」

「不，我是无神论者。」沈昌珉摇首，狭眸盯着地上的月光：「但凡信悔便能得到救恩，总觉得过分巧便。椰城的信仰呢？」

「他们是这么说的：『人生来就走在宽坦的善道上，但一入歧途，将永失拉妲神的归依。』」

「这又委实严苛。」沈昌珉说罢，与东海相视一笑。全然不知，这潜移默化地根植在东海身上的道德感，将怎样使他自我桎梏直至生命尽头。

东海将阖起的书放到枕边，迟迟地，回身向狱友道：「昌珉，我感觉不到它。」

「现在是第几周？」

东海思忖道：「嗯，十二周。」

昌珉将手掌贴近对方的腹部，在得到准父亲的肯首后，在仔细感受平坦而温暖的腹原的同时，以近乎孩子气的兴奋与屌道：「别担心，至少要等到十四周。」

东海颔首一笑。

这位年轻人言罢，又想起那夜所见，还有解禁后东海颈腺上的短期标记，内心充满善意的好奇，但最后仍将问掖在舌底，沉沉睡去。

等他醒来时，左侧的床位已空，但与往常不同的是，每日清晨整齐叠放在墙边的薄褥这时凌乱地横陈着。

「天没亮的时候，枫省的警察带走了他。」

「怎么回事？」

「我也不清楚。据闻，他们也带走了几个新岛上的人。哦！好像还有你的表兄。」

守夜的话使不详的寒意自他的脚底窜到发顶。

当他结束在医疗室心强在焉的早班后，来到食堂，左手边的位置仍是空的。毫无胃口的他便想着，等明日乘船回椰城购药时，到首长府碰碰运气罢。

第二日，他在首长府的哨亭附近徘徊时，一辆停靠在门前的轿车引起他的注意。

 

当他看清走下车门的人后，当即跑向对方道：「首长先生！首长先生！」

当他说出椰城的孩子的名字时，对方的身影倏然停顿，示意卫兵们解除对擅闯者的臂枷。

「是我肯首的。」李赫宰坐在办公桌后，背倚着宽阔的座椅。

「您深知他们的手段——」作为政治敏感的知识者，沈昌珉对新任首长在某种程度上是持有好感的。不仅因为对方是高他两届的学长，更因为他远较前任开明的执政理念与包容的宗教政策。

「明日过后，他们会回来的。」

「但东海——」

「他比任何人都坚强，无费你多虑。」说话者身稍前倾。

沈昌珉猜测起这桩政治交易中特务握里的筹码。他低首搓摩着手指，鼓起勇气道：「他已妊娠三月。」言毕，年轻的医生抬首看向对方道：「您是孩子的父亲，不是吗？」

首长的表情证实他内心的猜想。

「先生，泰民回来了。」门外传来老妇的声音。

「我知道了，你回去罢。」李赫宰向沈昌珉道，眼神却落在虚处。「如果火烧岛的人问起，就说是我留你谈话。」

内心有所把握的沈昌珉颔首而离，在身后徐徐掩闭的门内，响起那位身着白色绸衣坐在梳化里的男人的声音。

「自从你任命昔为南方民众党理事的申东熙为议员后，北方便有所怀疑——赫宰？」

与此同时，老妇领着泰民自等候厅出来，走向气氛压抑的办公室。

「Papa！」泰民兴奋地扑进李赫宰的怀里：「我很想您！Papa？」

心有旁骛的父亲将男孩抱在怀里，再在稚嫩的脸颊落下亲吻后，抬首向正洙道：「泰民没事吧？」

特务刚将泰民带回首长府时，朴正洙就已为他进行过身体检查。

「一切正常。」白衣男人的声音里潜抑着愤懑，因政治角力竟牵累无辜的孩童的事实。

「Papa，你不舒服吗？」男孩用下颚轻叩父亲的胸膛，而后者正扣着额，脸色是愈难抑的铁青。闻言的男人将泰民抱给老妇，无言地将座椅转向挂着壁画的墙面，随后道：「我想独处片刻。」

一个小时后，沈昌珉按时回到火烧岛的码头。当心事如缕的他踏进押房时，三日未见的东海正坐在通铺上。他的脸庞消瘦而苍白，向来健拔的肩背此刻佝偻着，盯着地面铁窗的投影的眼神里，翳满沉寂而阴郁的情绪。


	8. Chapter 8

（七）

「东海。」

「沈医师，医务室需要你。」

「东海？」

「我没事。」囚徒打开肩膀道。

待押房的人皆离去，他才扣着墙站起身，步履沉重地向图书室挪去。

这段不算长的脚程使囚徒汗出如浆，但他显然不在乎任何肉体的病痛。核销完积累三日的借还申请后，囚徒推着送书车，踱在牢房狭暗的长廊上，时或蹲身自送饭口将书递进押房。随后，他又来到医务室，因身体难以支撑长时间的站立，他就提着板凳以便坐在不同的病床前，替看护进行简单的医疗处理。最后，又往燠热而轰鸣的车间而去。

连续数日，皆是如此。东海的表现使昌珉有些不安：他好像已恢复如昔，甚至比往前更热情地包揽繁重的劳役。比如，他几乎再没见到过东海的睡容，他总比任何人更晚回来，更早出去。东海时也谈笑，但唯独对那三日里发生的事，片语不提。

这一日，医者来到某张病床前面前，向正在替人换药的囚徒道：

「东海，休息会儿罢，身体吃不消的。」

囚徒微怔地抬首：「我很——」他语顿，在审慎地选择词措后续道：「我能承受。」似乎唯有巨细靡遗，他才能在某种未与人知的罪恶感里，稍得喘息。

「沈医师，张所长的二太太临盆，需要你跑一趟。」狱警站在医务室门前，以警棍轻敲门框道，要求医师与两位看护即刻跟他走。

囚徒向临行的医师颔首，便重新给予眼前的病患以关注。东海将病患曾遭拔甲的手掌放回褥底，未曾料想，它却牢牢攥住自己的两节指。

「在中。」郑允浩在梦里轻呼的同时，鲜血逐渐渗透漂白的纱带。

在中，在中，囚徒觉得这个名字非常熟悉。

他无言地替允浩重新包扎后，将冰敷袋垫在他的掌底，若有所思地起身而出。

半月后的面会室里，他再次见到金在中时，才恍然意识到，原来他就是半山庄园里的蝴蝶君。那时，他正在同金厉旭隔窗通话，狱警将那位叫金在中的男人带至厉旭身旁的座位。

余光里，蝴蝶略显紧张地握着听筒，时而将它靠在下颚，时而将它贴在耳畔，嘴唇翕合着，似乎正在构思语句，但那些语句注定落空。因为狱警再次来到他的座后，道：「犯人还是不愿见您，也不愿接受您的好意。」

接到通知后，在中眼底的笑意逐渐消亡。他静坐有时才黯然而离。

「哥？」探望者关切地注视着囚徒道。

此时的东海确比刚到岛上时要消瘦，然而这种暴瘦因轻微的营养不良性水肿而削弱视觉效果，是以若论外在，他仅是脸色比常人要苍白些，眼神比常人要倦怠些。

「厉旭，你有圭贤的消息吗？」

「没有。」

探望结束后，东海再次来到医务室。

自从要塞开始修建，新岛每日都会送来面黄肌瘦得无力再事苦劳的伤囚。那些思想犯们搦管操觚的手在采石、打石和搬运的反复过程中变得粗糙弯曲，甚至糜烂流脓。

悲情的故事无时不刻发生，没有人有余暇关注东海的异常，他自己亦然。

第四个月的首日，所有第二性別登记为Alpha或Omega的罪犯如期在医务室排起长龙，等候接受抑制剂注射。当队伍的末尾轮到医师面前时，他的手轻微地颤抖着，不知是因机械动作的百次重复，抑或为眼前寡淡的面容。

「天啊。」昌珉的眼眶因同理心而灼热，他控制目光以避免接触囚徒的腹部：「我很抱歉。」

囚徒置若罔闻地垂着眼，眼底窠两团淡淡的青，自始而终地缄默其口。直到接受完注射后，他才微掀起眼睑，摩挲着昌珉覆着他指节的手背，反唇安慰道：「会好起来的。」

一切都会好起来的。生活若要继续，人们须得对此深信不疑。

傍晚，囚徒坐在图书室里写申请，提出要代替病愈的狱友到新岛服役。在腥热的咳嗽第二次打断他的书写时，狱警走进来向他道：「东海，跟我到接待室。」

当狱警拉住他的手臂时，他瞬间想起上一次狱警带他到接待室及其后三日的故事，他极费力才克制住哽在喉咙里的尖叫。甚至直到他来到接待室，且得知来者是首长府的秘书时，他的手仍因癔症性的紧张而震颤着。

「鉴于你狱中表现良好且前次积极配合警总侦讯，政府特予提前释放，且愿意资助后续的疗养费用。」

闻言的囚徒将首垂得更低，膝间的手绞得更紧。

「这是出狱手续，请签字。」秘书将文件推到囚徒面前，而对面的这位自我禁绝者无动于衷。

囚徒燥红的唇微张，而后轻阖，有时才道：「我谢绝此提议。」

秘书有些诧异，但傲慢使他不肯再言。最初，当他得知自己需至感训监狱宣释长官的旧情人时，就以为这是桩极损官体的任务。

几日后，东海如愿来到新岛。

新岛近来正名为安东岛，四周的黑潮是它天然的高墙。那些神秘的洋流，使所有曾试图浮海脱逃的青年，或葬身鱼腹，或卷回礁岸。这里没有监狱岛苦痛而激愤的尖叫，这里只有呼吸，因过度劳动而异常轻缓的呼——吸——

于午间休息的短暂当口，他坐在海滩边的礁石上。远处，几簇百合在贫瘠的沙地里烂漫地开着。

凛冽的冬风使他磨损的手掌、肩膀得到慰藉的寒爽，也使他自觉不堪的轻盈。这样的错觉迫使他伏在粗糙残缺的岩体，坚冻的珊瑚礁的潮腥气息令他觉得踏实。

这寒风就像吗啡，使他的所有感官在低敏的宁静里得到休息。

是以，他没有注意到物资运补船正向安东岛低进，而同行而来的还有无数雇工：他们多是自动乱的中部城市南下的青壮年，亟需可糊口的生计与庇居。更没有注意到放风结束的集合广播。

当他醒来时，世界已是块深蓝的法兰绒。

望着安东岛以西的椰城的东海岸璀璨的灯火，他摇晃地站起身，怔在原地有时，而后才往回走。路途的前方，三位狱警正在象鼻岩洞里抽烟，时而闲聊。

「暗害案终于破了。」

「判了吗？」

「呵，当场击毙的，当着他父母的面。」

「好像是个高材生？可惜呵——我是说——何必呢。」

「是啊，曹家的后人嚒。瞧你，还是可惜自己罢。」

这些职业军人们继续吞云吐雾地交谈着时，站在斜坡投阴里的囚徒再次背转过身，向海滩行去。他微抬起脸，银色的月光便亲吻着他分明的额骨与削兀的颧颊，他继续向前行，激凉的海水侵湿他的薄裤、单衣，使他在极致的寒冷幻感出渐炽的暖意。

他任由这暖洋将自己载浮载沉，但似乎就连这般贱而不费的宁和也是奢想。

很快，他像被网起的鱼，任由渔夫捆在刀俎上、以热度饱和的沸水烹煮他的躯体，以数百支光的强光直射他的眼睛，这使他想起那三日里的某些零碎的片段，某些极端的情绪，某些剧烈的感觉，最后惟剩麻木，就像剥去皮囊，摘走神经一般。最后的夜晚，他究竟道出一个名字，两个名字，还是无辜的更多？他已记不清。

噩梦再现，但此时的他的挣扎仅剩束手，他的呐喊仅剩沉默。

仁慈的手掀起他的眼皮，他看到随着光烙刻在虹膜上的昌珉的面孔，他听到随着声波震颤着耳膜的昌珉的声音：

「唯一的真诚的自杀方式是继续活着。」

当新岛的电报传至火烧岛时，沈昌珉早已脱下囚衣，换上母亲寄给他的新装，准备回家。由于他精湛的医术在月前使所长的二太太顺产得男，再兼沈家积极的奔走，他因此得以提前释放。那时，他站在押房门口，狱警挥舞着手臂向他说明安东岛的情况，当熟悉的囚犯编号弹跳进他的耳窝时，他猛然抓住对方的手：

「带我去。」

东海捱了过来。沈昌珉长吁着想到。他的赞叹里不无悲伤：这个美丽的南北混血儿，既有所遗传哈瓦那人野草般的生命力，也有所继承马伦巴人磐石般的意志力。

注射完止痛剂后，医生转过身，向身披毡毯的李先生稍颔首，便欲离去。

「等一等，沈先生。」秘书将夹着钢笔的文件展开在他面前：「请在死亡证明上签字。」

沈昌珉有些踌躇，但他凭直觉、凭禁闭室里的如泣如诉，眼前这位发绺尚在淌水的男人，或许是能带给东海宁和生活的最好人选。年轻的医生提笔签字，随后特意在离开前，以夸张的修辞向首长陈述病患的身体情况。尽管，事实本身就足够有恫吓效果，以致再慎言的医生都难批驳他的论断。

半个小时后，他站在渡轮甲板上，它驶向椰城，也驶向年轻人对未来的无限憧憬。


	9. Chapter 9

有人躺在他的身旁。

那人的呼吸绵长而缓慢，是最沉重的疲惫才能酝酿出的那种睡眠。

死者睁开眼，四肢百骸像离散的原子逐渐聚拢而渐有实感。他感觉到腹部的压力，是那人在覆的手掌。难道他知道那里曾有过的不幸？屏住呼吸，搬开那掌意味不明的示意。

他坐起身，衰弱的躯体使他需比常人花费更多时间适应眼前的黑暗，他将手臂里的针头拔出，抵向对方埋着搏动的血管的喉咙。在监狱岛的医务室里，他曾检视过医生手绘的解剖图，知道颈动脉破裂出血能迅速导致死亡。自从秘密警察带他回来，他曾数次以磨利的石匕摩挲前颈，企图以死亡回避内心无时不刻的苛烈拷问，但他还有罪要赎。

以锐器刺破柔热的管壁，再横向割断，仅此而已。

死者的手掌已捏得指节青白，但致命的步骤仍悬置着。

这使死者的眼眶灼热，灼热得使他的眼球感到燥裂般的疼痛。

直到身前细响窸窣，死者微掀的眼恰接那人的目光。

早已醒来的李赫宰坐起身来，宽厚的掌轻摩向东海瘦突的背肋，然后温柔地抱向对方，用湿热的眼泪、短青的胡渣轻挲他的脖颈，直到对方因不胜而轻倚向他的手臂，他仍无餍地以拥抱啖咽他的呼吸。

像植物与土壤。

这数月的教训，使他从未如此这般真切地了解自己：他也是有瘾的，甚至全不亚于对方的深重。这种瘾，曾替以酒精的面貌出现在他的生活里，替以杀戮的欲望出现在他的战场上，而现在它的本体——上帝啊——就在他怀里。

教他牙齿震颤，教他骨骼牴触。

教他对再失有着深及骨髓的恐惧。

他原以为他醒后将即刻要求离开，然后，永远消匿在他的世界里。但东海没有，这使他既庆幸，也忧虑。

因恢复意识的东海只是终日自囿在床上，静默得像海底的鲸落，任由微生物将它蚕食殆尽。李赫宰知道的是，东海因监狱岛的遭遇而变得少眠寡食；李赫宰不知道的是，这些实则出自东海缜密的计算，能使自己继续保持有尊严的苦痛，而非躲进麻痹的舒适里。

赎罪成为他支零的躯体与破碎的精神的最后的黏合剂。

而这种精神状态最直接呈现在他的眼里，是空白而厚重的坟典。只有偶尔来塔楼玩耍的泰民才拥有有限的书写能力：温柔、慈爱，甚至是童心未泯的狡黠。他因营养乏匮的衰草般的及肩头发，已经剪短成昔时的模样，那模样时常勾起李赫宰的回忆。然而，一旦泰民离开塔楼，他的眼神又重新封锁起来，甚至变得更黯淡。

因为那个未能有幸与世谋面的婴孩，赫宰想。

自东海回到半山庄园，至今已期月，他仍未停止沥血。除此，每夜在东海彻底熟睡以后，赫宰将他薄弱的身躯埋进臂弯里时，那种硌寒常使他有拥冰在怀的错觉。昌珉以为那是粗糙的钳刮术的后遗，难以想象，他如何以这般恶劣的条件捱过荒岛上的时日。

但一切会好起来的。赫宰的乐观并非全无根据。

昨夜，他的情人在他臂弯里醒来时，并未如常挣脱他的怀抱。甚至，他感觉到情人的手指像清凉的溪流般淌过他的后颈，而那里曾因人祸而埋下病痛。他保持呼吸节奏的绵缓，待窗边的夜莺再次捕食归来后，佯装熟睡的他才将脑袋安顿在情人的颈窝。直到他将睡着时，那声含着鼻音的叹息才蝴蝶般的憩于他的发顶。

「赫。」

因为这模棱两可的叹息，他站在昏暗的浴室里，眼睑半垂，打湿的额头抵着贴在墙壁上的左臂，胯部向着右手的掌握挺动着。他想象着：呵在他耳窝里潮湿而温热的爱语；因他充满力量与变化的本领而睁瞪着的眼睛，像是在说我不能承受更多；因融合他的费洛蒙而变得浓烈如花果倾进熔岩般的体息。

他空虚地震颤着结束，身披浴巾而出，而他的情人正支身在窗前，因他若洪流泻闸般的信息素而饱受煎熬。

「先生，朴先生在会客厅。」门外的声音适时打破这种微妙的对峙。

「这会葬送你的政治生涯。我能保证，你若敢颁布这项命令，北方议员会立即提交弹劾议案，更不须提法院将如何延宕、驳回你的行政令。」朴正洙手中拿着从秘书处拦截来的文件，神情严肃向李赫宰道。这项行政命令正式颁布后，下届议会选举将有更多的席位释给南方竞选者。

李赫宰截住他的话尾：「言及此，我想提名你为省法官人选。」

朴正洙微怔，随后似笑而非道：「我的法律生涯已结束。」

多年前，它就因父亲的贿选风波而蒙有阴翳。其后，来自家族的压力更迫使当时身兼律师协会惩戒委员会委员的他，向该案的公诉律师施行报复。他至今仍记得，金希澈收到永久吊销律师执照的处罚通知时的神情。数月后，他不堪自己的精神洁癖而主动离职，转而学医，直到去年应挚友的邀请来到南陲的碧瑙。

「正洙哥。」李赫宰无气馁之色。

此时，金钟云走进办公室，将油墨尚热的报纸递到他们眼前：「今天的国际日报。」

「崔始源？」朴正洙皱眉道。

「他日前成功偷渡，正在海外到处奔走，呼吁国际社会关注半岛的人权问题。」金钟云坐在皮革椅里，双手交叉在脑后，道：「赫宰，你需要的话，我可以派人抓他回来。」

「我不需要，而碧瑙需要的是改变。」李赫宰道。

闻言，昔日的南方最大帮派的组建者斜睨向案后，笑道：「哦，已至『鸟尽弓藏，兔死狗烹』之时？」

「钟云哥，我绝无此意。」李赫宰靠回座椅，侧目道：「正洙哥，你再考虑考虑我的提议。」

「首长，沈昌珉适才致电，希望您能解除他的出境禁令。」秘书叩门而进道。

「前此，邀请他来官邸做客。」李赫宰颔首道：「就说，东海想见他。」

「他会毁了你。」金钟云盯着他道。

「没有他才会。」李赫宰答道。

黄昏将近，男人回到半山庄园的塔楼上的猩红屋。他的情人正盯着桌上的面包，若有所思，那是他叮嘱管家在棕榈街的金家西饼店采购的。情人说过，棕榈街的金家是他童年时最常寄食的家庭。

「难道，你已告知他们——」东海抬首问道。

他已接受自己法律意义上的死亡，而这非因他恐惧漫长的刑期，拉妲才神知道，他多需要粗重的劳役来减轻他的精神重轭。他只是不想再牵累任何人，是以遭受世界的遗忘也是件可喜的事。其实，那些狱警若再敏锐些，就会知道火烧岛、安东岛，既是细菌的消毒所，也是病毒的培养皿。

「不，但如果你想？」

「请不要这样。」

迫近的体息使东海阖眸喘息起来，他稍抬臂，手掌落在赫宰的胸膛，如抚慰，似推拒：「这里就是我的归宿。我会在这里，直到——」死亡腐烂我的躯体，东海将它压在舌底。

「永远。」昔日的爱侣殷切地注视着他道。

「永远。」

于是，他的手指顺着男人的锁骨而上，最后落在对方的后颈。仍是蝴蝶般轻微的碰触，却使巍山般的身躯因此震颤不已，昔日的爱侣动容地将他锁进臂墉里。至于他，眼底仍是片波澜不兴的沉寂。

翌日清晨，赫宰自阔别多年的踏实的睡梦里醒来时，东海正倚在窗边喂食乌鸦。

靠在床头的男人屏息注视着，他情人的身躯是如何笼罩在暾日慷慨的光芒里，像钻石那样熠熠生辉。他的视线逐渐温热模糊，因这般现实与过往的哀感顽艳的叠映。


	10. Chapter 10

除了秘密警察那里的三日，李赫宰已取阅且销毁东海所有的在监记录。他甚至发现，东海有过一次的借书记录，而那本书是他结束军旅生涯后所撰写的自传。

想到这点，他在接受颈椎注射治疗时，竟不再觉得难熬。

随后某日，他回到塔楼，而东海正在逗弄窠在窗角的夜莺。

他才后知后觉地意识到，东海至今从未踏出猩红屋半步，而屋内没有任何娱乐所需的东西。

于是，他当即授意管家代为安排。

对床的桌上，曾摆放着一台彩色电视，但他的情人显然不喜这个黑匣，或许是因为它播报的喧杂内容——竞选演讲、中部镇压、赛马活动、征兵广告——使他感到无所适从的焦虑。起初，东海的目光仍专注，希望从中找到近期政治犯处决的消息，但它无法满足东海的预期，久而久之，也就不再受到问津。

靠窗的柜里，曾摆放着碧瑙语译的文学著作，但这些通过政治审查的书籍内容，全然不比他们曾经的经历、他曾经的经历，更能调动任何人的情感。除此以外，还有情人擅长的弹拨乐器，他曾经凭此创造出多首至今仍流行在酒馆里的情歌小调，但它现在同收音机、留声机堆在房间角落里蒙尘。

「这些皆再好不过，请您毋再费心。」

他的情人向面露难色的管家道，而后再次沉浸在他遥远而封闭的精神世界。

赫宰隐约意识到，这或与那记录缺失的的三日有关。可是，秘密警察已将所有文件带回北方，这使得东海变成唯一的知情者。而当他企图从情人口中问出真相时，东海只是目光闪烁着回答：「别问。如果你还有一点仁慈。」

他为此时感无力，就像房间里的玻璃墙隔阂着，他却无法将它打破。更讽刺的是，这就像七年前他们相处模式的对倒。当他能在情感世界里直抒胸臆的时候，他的情人确变得寡于唇舌。

在这种与日俱增的无力感里，他再次产生对酒的渴望。

与此同时，东海的发情期将至。

那日，朴正洙正在为东海检查身体，他边按压病患的胸壁，边为他庆幸。因为他曾以为东海的低热与咯血是肺痨所致，而实情并非如此。

病患道完谢，浓眉微锁出的踌躇神情使他的面容罕见的生动，医者问道：「怎么？」

「我想，我需要抑制剂。」

「你不需要。」医者意有所指地答道：「而那才是你身体真正需要的。」他盯着已然垂首的椰城孩子，他的出现使赫宰变得更有人性，但这是好事抑或坏事，只能由时间来回答。

黄昏时，李赫宰甫踏上塔楼的螺旋梯，扑面而来的信息素使他浑身紧绷。

他的omega的性腺正在以违背主人意志的疯狂程度分泌着费洛蒙，就像首府的街头挂满的五光十色的霓虹银屏，信息爆炸般的轰动着他的梨鼻器。他踉跄着来到猩红屋，倒向他情人的怀抱。

数月的连续标记及近期的亲密互动，使情人戒断症状已轻微得可被忽视。

他亢奋地亲吻着他的情人，使对方吐喘出快慰的轻哼的同时，含着忧愁地聚起眉峰道：「等等，我不能。」

而非不愿。

情人的身躯已因精密的疗养而变得弹韧而有光泽（尽管仍远逊于他记忆中的模样），此刻在他灵敏的唇舌底变成湿闪闪的粉原，直到那小指盖宽的弹创映在他半眯的眼里，使他急促的深呼吸而后沉叹道：「上帝呵」。他一路向下，最后以手掌锁住情人的髋骨，再埋首向对方湿乎乎的腿间。

当他的鼻梁摩挲着情人的欲望时，对方再次说道：「我不能。」

很快，他就明白这三个字背后的意涵。

因为无论他如何使尽浑身解数，口中的欲望稍有昂首的迹象，随即又会疲软下来。现时的欲望与过往的创伤正将他的情人向天堂与地狱的两极拉扯着，而他无能为力。

他盯着隐秘在囊袋底的疤痕，以指腹轻摩它，引得情人伸手掣他的肩臂，且潜意识地呼他：「赫。」他将肘分撑在情人髋部的两侧，随后举身压向他的胸膛，问道：「那是什么？」

情人因胸前的摩挲而声音颤抖，而后在他的注视里，将眼睑低垂道：「别问。」

赫宰像是意识到某些事实而懊丧地撤回双臂，坐在床沿，若有所思地擦拭着嘴角。东海盯着他的侧脸，随后翻身递目于猩红帘隙间的浓云蔽月的夜幕。窗角，那对夜莺正偎在巢里浓睡。

他尝试凭借习成的意志箝制本然的欲望，却遭到更强劲的反噬。

拉妲神呵，他的每寸皮肤皆热得刺痒，但他若企图抓挠，或通过别的疼痛压煞这种刺痒，昔日的爱侣会立即将他束缚起来，无论他如何求告，直到他因力倦神疲而奄然欲绝，像块泡在福尔马林里的烂肉。在漫长的发情热消退前，他必须接受全无隐私可言的起居照料。

背后的床褥倏然塌陷。

赫宰重新躺向情人的身旁，阔掌落在他的手臂上，再顺着它而摸索到他在被褥里紧攥的掌。深吻他颈后的腺体，再将齿牙微陷，直到体息的融合宣告标记的完成。

在叠响的心跳里，他安静地缠绵着他。

远处，正凝聚在碧瑙上空的暗黑密云将带来连绵三日的雨水。

预兆的闷雷响起时，半山庄园的主人正在琥珀厅内聚饮。

准确的说，是他在独酌。

因为屋内的客人里，凭借烟酒走私而变泰巨贾的金钟云，比起绵劲熨贴的酒，更爱酸涩醇香的咖啡，若能配上金家烘培的茶点更是再好不过；至于不谙酒性的朴正洙，在酒桌上无往不利而使同席不敢轻视的招数是，他凭借多年饕餮所积攒各种酒类的冷门知识。

「这么说，他应该受过电刑。」微醺的钟云陷在座椅里，似笑而非地注视着赫宰道：「呀，别用这种眼神盯我，要知道，这本就是秘密警察常见的侦讯手段。怎麽，你难道不是将计就计，等他供出当年暗害俊秀的人麽。」

「别刺他。」沉默关照着两人的正洙说道：「无论是俊秀，还是东海。」

医者盯着眼前微颤地擎着杯的男人，避重就轻地安慰道：「基本上，他的（短期的）器质性损伤皆已痊愈，现有的问题主要是由心因性因素引起的。你须得有耐性。」

钟云颔首，随后长叹道：「你也有软肋。」

钟云的叹息，使正洙想到昔日他的酒席上最耀眼的客人，比谁更善于营造氛围，比谁更有唱不完的祝酒歌，比谁更留得夜深。最后，在宾客皆离后，同他坐在灯光阑珊处，安静地执着他。

劈裂夜幕的闪电霎时照亮风雨中的半山庄园，也照亮椰城的孩子惶惑不安的面容。那些在塔楼四周狂暴呼啸着的风声，使他想起终日缭绕着凄厉的哭喊声的监狱岛。

「Papa！」

东海犹疑地自床上坐起身，盯着那块呜咽有声的门板。

「Papa？」

东海站起身时，男孩费劲地推开猩红屋的桧门，站在小束银白的光线里，扒着门沿向屋内张望。

「Papa。」

东海打开门，随后蹲身道：「他不在这里。」

「那、您、您知道Papa在、哪儿吗？」抱着琥珀相框的男孩打着寒颤道。

东海的目光掠过相框里俊秀的笑眼，内心百味杂陈。想到早些时候侍女们的窃窃私语，他道：「琥珀厅。」

脸上泪痕犹存的泰民露出踌躇的神情：「我、害怕，我想到Papa那里。」

「我带你去罢。」东海稍张双臂，喜上眉梢的泰民便扑向他温暖的胸膛，使他疼爱地责怪道：「你冻得像块冰。」东海帮男孩穿上趿在脚跟处的棉鞋，才抱着他起身。

当他们走过一面是明窗，一面是壁画的拉斐尔长廊时，男孩抬起埋在东海肩窝的脑袋：「您很熟悉这里。」

「我在你这般年纪时，常在此游荡。」东海道。

椰城的孩子步履微顿，他驻足在前任庄园女主人的画像前，穹顶微晃的水晶灯使她的目光恍然如生。他想起她昔年温柔而忧郁的目光，当他同北方的孩子们在后海玩耍时，每每落在他身上；又想起金碧辉煌的宴厅里，那些隐约在羽扇底或烟嘴前的嘲笑、诽谤和侮辱。假使李赫宰当年前未曾离去，他们也不会有更好的结果。伏笔随处可见，只是当时的爱情使他目盲。

东海将男孩抱给琥珀厅门外的侍女时，偶然闻得门内的谈话，他的神情骤凛起来，以至于尚未同正向挥手的泰民道别，就已转身。

「谢谢您。」泰民在将闭的门后向他的背影道。

东海顿足回身时，面有酒色的赫宰正站在男孩身后，道：「东海。」

「嗯。」东海应声，便循着黑暗往回走向通往猩红屋的螺梯。身后疾步跟来的人，在转角处握住东海的肘，最后将他固定在石墙前，但对方的神情像是他才是被动的那方。

「我们可以再要一个孩子。」

东海为他的理所当然的企图感到悲凉的荒唐。

「你可以再要一个情人。」

这句话显然极富效力，在压煞李赫宰酒意的同时，更使那些后继的话语消匿在齿关后。李赫宰颚关微低，以首轻摩挲着东海的覆发的额。昏暗幽深的长廊上，只有窗外狂扑的风雨的嚣响。

「或许，它有名字吗？」

这个问题使他的心脏像被揉搓在粗暴的手掌里，腔内翻涌的庞杂情绪将他攝在原地。当他的呼吸逐渐平复时，他感到昔日的爱侣正在以指腹轻拭他颊上的泪痕。他握住对方的手腕，眼神幽然道：

「你胆敢再问，我保证我会离——」

「papa。」男孩扒在墙边。

「看顾好泰民。」东海便在眼前这位父亲分神的瞬间，拨开他的臂膀，拾阶而上。

在猩红屋里迎接他的是，刮风前他移到窗内的那巢夜莺的轻啼。此刻，两只不知愁的小家伙们正在书案上跳逐着，他的目光也跟随着它们。这里，那里。

「我能在您这里睡吗？」桧门被推开后，男孩清稚的声音再次响起。

东海侧首，余光里是门后透进灯光投映在地上父子的身影。


	11. Chapter 11

尽管未来男孩与东海建立起甚至比赫宰更为亲密的情感连结，但就此刻而言，这个提议尚非泰民发自内心的愿望。男孩仅是期望籍此更贴近他唯一的Papa，他难以取悦的坚定而沉默的父亲。

一声闷雷再使男孩自阳光充沛的梦里惊醒，在东海怀里醒来的他睡眼惺忪地道：「Baba。」

「我突然很想Baba。」看清东海的脸庞后，泰民突然哽咽道。

「我知道，我会陪着你。」

男孩将脸藏在东海轻揉他茂密发顶的手掌里：「抱歉，给您增添麻烦。」

「你远比我坚强，再无需道歉或为此自责。你尽可以难过，我会陪着你。」

那些话语宛如温暖的松脂将男孩的敏感与脆弱悉数包裹与内化。

「Baba走后，家里突然变得很安静，再没有人像Baba那样热情地陪我踢球和骑马。以前，泰民有事都是跟Baba说，现在只有Papa。Papa以前不是军人吗？一开口就是一！二！三！」男孩继续道：「更糟糕的是，papa好像已经忘掉Baba。」

「Papa只是表达悲伤与纪念的方式不同。」

「真的吗？」无由来的坚定使男孩的眼光不再闪烁。

「我相信，那，是不可取代的。」

桃乐茜亦然。尽管，这个珍重而爱惜的名字的背后，是那样惨暗得见不到任何希望的回忆。他们将那样小的支零破碎的她遗弃在哪儿——通向海洋的下水道？还是聚满海燕的石滩？

腔内骤锐的绞痛迫他停止这种悲伤而无益的漫想。

当李赫宰从浴室里出来时，他的男孩正在安眠的情人怀里熟睡。他悄声滑进被窝，抑制住亲吻那弧光洁的额丘的欲望，以免惊醒睡眠轻浅的情人。随后微低颚，在泰民黑绒的发顶落下一吻。目光因此瞥见男孩微拢的掌中的相框，他抽出它，将它摩挲在眼前与指底。

「俊秀。」

这段婚姻就像童年的竹马情谊的再续，也是族裔与阶级同温层中的家族联盟。一切顺遂无比，但也仅此而已。思及此，他放手将相框竖在床头柜，目光再次落向情人的面庞。

去他的同温层。去他的殖民地。

东海醒后的第三个小时，是莫里斯平日伺候泰民用餐与穿衣的时间。此刻，这位侍从站在猩红屋门前道：「请允许我服侍小主人。」

穿戴齐整的李赫宰道：「莫里斯，猩红屋内不需要侍从。」

十五分钟后，睡眼朦胧的男孩不安地坐起身：「莫里斯呢？」

李赫宰笑道：「是时候让你的双手派上用场。」

男孩看了眼准备出门的父亲，看了眼窗前的东海，安全地下床后，动作生疏地穿戴起来，直到东海几不可察地轻叹着来到他的身前，替他带袖扣，再系上迷你的领结。

这时，男孩想起昨晚的事情，耳廓的颜色也变得腼腆起来。

男孩道完谢，难得背影匆匆地跑向家庭教师所在。自从秘密警察曾将他带走，并以此要挟碧瑙新政府转交政治犯后，泰民便从碧瑙中学退学，整日呆在庄园，由聘来的各科家庭教师教授课业。今日是钢琴课，但显然这位蓄着白须的教条主义者完全未能唤起孩童对于音乐的兴趣。

泰民离开后，东海坐在猩红梳化里，久违地打开电视。尽管他尚未纯熟地掌握马伦巴语，但仅凭那些瘫痪或混乱的画面，他同样能了解这次风灾的严重程度。自他童蒙起，他就记得自己曾依赖那些海上人的善意而活，这使得他不仅为避风港里的艘艘渔艇与临海的幢幢木屋的人感到担忧。

然后画面切到他童年的避风塘——拉妲神庙，碧瑙的首长正在看望避难的市民。忽然间，他能听懂黑匣里传出的声音，因为他昔日的爱侣正在用纯熟的碧瑙语询问难民的病瘼。

这使他感到羞愧。

新闻画面切到省议员的就职宣誓仪式，还有圆心广场上的示威活动。有群众因不满南方人在两院所占席位比例的显增而在圆心广场冒雨示威，与随后汇集而来的反示威群众发生冲突。

画面中的许多面孔都是他熟悉的。

他隐约意识到一场更大且影响深远的「飓风」正酝酿在这狂雨里。

直到第二日的凌晨，李赫宰才疲倦地回到猩红屋。

他错过情人教泰民弹小星星变奏曲的场景，还有情人凭辞海阅读马伦巴语译《罗密欧与朱丽叶》时的专注神情。马伦巴语是他母国的语言，与注重象形性的流线型的碧瑙文字来说，马伦巴人的书写系统的特征便如其国境内林立的胜利柱般严正简约。两个民族想要学习对方的语言，皆非易事。幸而，这没有阻滞男孩逐渐将东海视为依恋对象。

这时，洗得香软的泰民已酣睡在被窝里，而他的情人站在雨窗前，注视着飓风过境时的狼藉的格列弗庄园。李赫宰轻震落嗓音里的疲倦，柔声向他说道：

「海上人及沿岸居民皆在必需品充足的拉妲庙里避风。防波堤也已经加固。」

目光聚焦在昏窗上来者的映像，东海轻点首。

「飓风过后，月亮街会重建。那些木盒子抑或铁皮箱的居民，将安顿在坚固的砖石屋里。」

东海仍轻点首，随后以倏然意识到某事的神情，回首望向身后的来者。而在看到昔日的爱侣眼中隐然的期待时，他又将眼睑低垂。面对情人的回避，疲倦的男人有些暴弃地叹息：

「你最好记得那时的话。」自然是指禁闭屋里的那场对峙。

「我怀疑它的时效性。」东海轻声道，这段感情所承载着的负累足以自沉。破损的肌肤可以结痂，折断的筋骨可以续接，唯独腔内那种持续而绵密的悲伤，每次自我疗救的尝试皆使他心力交瘁。

庄园的主人置若罔闻地踅进浴室。

泰民在他臂弯里翻身，梦呓道：「Papa。」

昔日的爱侣已在浴室延宕有时，他担心疲倦使他在浴缸里入睡 。

三十分钟后，他安顿好怀里的泰民，轻叩浴室的隔门。门后并无回应。但当他意图推门而入时，那扇敞开半隙的门确被对方的手掌牢握住，与此同时，半声几不可察的闷哼落进他耳窝。

「赫？」

门后抵御的力量登时消弭，东海始以得见站在浴缸前的男人，对方的手握在敷着热毛巾的脖颈后。

「你的颈托呢？」

沈昌珉身陷囹圄时，监狱岛常因医务室的人手不足，需要他长时间在病床间超负荷地运转，尔后他便养成在连续的手术里佩戴颈托以防颈椎病痛的习惯。昔日的爱侣因战事亦落有颈疾，而他确将此当作丑闻般不肯轻易示人与己。然而直至此刻，东海方觉隐情远不止于此。

男人略显迟疑地转过身，而这使他膛前的疤痕直接烙在情人眼底。

东海的眼神顿时凝重起来，道：「拉妲神呵。」

话音未落，他的情人首次按响床边的铜铃，随后向来到门口的柯里夫道：「先生，请帮我拿来李先生的颈托。」有时，他接过半旧的颈托，行至坐在梳化里的男人身前，稍矮下身，替他戴上颈部制动的同时，眼神因适才的冲击仍有些闪烁道：「你不需隐瞒。」

情绪骤晴的赫宰盯着他的情人，随后因亲吻他的欲望而意图倾身，受牵引的患处的疼痛更剧，他嘶然倒抽一口气，于此，寡言的情人仅是更快地给他扣牢颈围。

最后，赫宰站在床边，无奈地盯着熟睡的泰民，再看向情人坐在床的另端的心事重重的背影，他从未如此怀念他的怀抱，而自上次仅剩惨淡回忆的亲密接触后，他们心照不宣地保持距离至今。

清晨在窗角的啼鸣声里降临，那对夜莺因这些日的养尊处优更显圆肥憨实。

当庄园的主人醒来时，他的情人正侧身支颐凝视着他的男孩，而后者正握着他的小块衣料，道：「您会来看我弹小步舞曲吗？就在月底的晚宴上。」

「我恐无法列席。但是」微抬眉的东海温柔道：「无论在场与否，我皆为你而喜。」

深有父风的男孩纯熟地撒赖道：「为什么？我宁愿您亲见我出糗，也不愿您终日孤悬在这里。」

「这是我应得的。」

「您犯错了吗？」

「是。」东海颔首时，男孩将脑袋贴在他的胸口。

「以后也不会同我去狩猎和打球吗？」

「半山的孩子们是比我更好的陪伴。」东海想起年少的时光，微抬眼，目光恰接昔日爱侣的深情注视。随后，他将目光别开时，无意间瞥到昔日爱侣的晨间总是精神旺沛的部位。东海微皱眉，带着泰民到茶桌穿戴。

直到男孩离开房间后，东海才看向正在慢条斯理享用早餐的赫宰。

随后，他背对庄园主坐在床沿，道：「你会迟到的。」

「今天是假日。」李赫宰将杯盘已空的托案置于矮头，移身到东海背后，猛嗅他颈间的费洛蒙素：「后天的打猎，就我们仨。」

东海因他的亲密而呼吸紧促，他握住那摩挲在腰侧的手掌，问起昨夜突作的旧患：「你好些了吗？」

赫宰以埋首在他肩窝的动作为回应，随后拨回话题：「哪怕是以泰民监护的身份。」

「就像一份工作？」

「这取决于你。」

想念着那位慈祥可亲的妇人，东海道：「我可以搬到地下吗？」

赫宰亲吻情人的肩弧的同时，注视着他道：「你可以搬到我的房间。」 闻言的东海似笑而非，最后在昔日爱侣黯然的目光中神情寡淡道：「别说俏皮话，不是时候。」

数日后，半山庄园的后花园静谧而宽阔，远接海岸及沿着滩涂无限绵延的深碧森林。

「东海！」

正在检查鞍蹬的椰城的孩子转过身，见到骑马而来的青年，抬眉道：「昌珉。」

「我将归北方，想借此机会同你道别。」

「什么时候？」

「明早九点的火车。」昌珉翻身下马，给东海结实的拥抱。

他们交谈的同时，格列弗庄园的父子正踱阶而来。当东海见那位父亲面带随时准备宣誓主权的神情，向他行近时，他先而垂眸俯身，将泰民抱到赤驹的马鞍上。东海有时未骑马，再兼看护的职责，只肯策马行在泰民的附近。

「叔叔，那儿有小鹿。」

「是黄猄。」然而话音未落，男孩已逐猎而去，东海便跟着他上前。

「别走太远。」赫宰目送他们的背影道。

男孩兴致正浓，是以不曾注意坐骑已跨过朽烂颓倒的围栏，而窜进未曾经园丁精心打理的野林。几条训练有素的猎犬在围栏后徘徊而高吠。

「泰民慢些。」

男孩在水塘边的密丛里勒马，回首向东海轻道：「您瞧，鹿儿们在那里休憩。」

「嗯，看一会儿，我们就回去罢。」

话音未落，澄塘另端的矮丛摩动着，泰民的坐骑因此有些不安的趵蹄。就在此时，正在饮水的黄猄应响箭声而倒，随后身穿苧麻织染的红白短袍的男人自暗处站起身。

而他身后的密林里，还隐藏着着几位黝黑矫健的狩猎者。

「他们是谁？」

「碧瑙的土著。」东海惊异道。

拉妲神呵，这个古老的民族消失近数十年。马伦巴的人类学家甚至断言他们已经灭绝，而当年使他们遭受夷族惨案的是，某次将南来度假的马伦巴游客视为猎首对象的祭祖活动。

当那些青壮的狩猎者盯着他们时，东海道：「泰民，你先离开。」

「那您呢？」

「我会他们的语言，不会有事的。」

男孩仍然犹豫未动，道：「可是——」

「它会带你回去的。」东海说完，马鞭就落向泰民的坐骑。

马背上的泰民艰难地持身回首。在他的视线彻底教带着寒露的枝叶掩蔽前，他见到东海在狩猎者的怒吼声里牵马向对方走去。他猛然想起Baba，而热泪登时涌出他的眼眶。

当半山庄园的主人再次见到椰城的孩子时，已是傍晚。

东海疲敝地站在密林与海滩的交界，他注视着这篇古老无垠的湛蓝，远方，落日最后的余晖悄然消逝在海上。这是他初次见到他们的地方，那时，他们都还是孩子。正在后花园通海运河边徘徊的男人注意到情人所在后，立刻翻身下马，向他疾行而去，而东海尚未开口，就被拥进对方的怀里。

「你再敢让我尝受这种煎熬。」男人斥责他，就像斥责身负累累恶行的战争犯般。

在轻度失温的躯壳得到对方体温的疗治后，东海轻一吸鼻，冻得苍白的嘴唇才动道：「泰民呢？」

赫宰盯着情人教寒风吹红的脸颊和眼眶，将严实地他揽在臂弯与半边披风里，随后偕行向庄园。「昌珉已带他回庄园。」话音一顿，他抽回扣在他腰间的掌，那里有些冰冷黏稠的红，他突然严声道：「这是什么？」

「一点擦伤。」东海将手帕塞进赫宰的手里，示意他拭净指间的血迹：「把你的风衣借给我。除此，不要跟泰民提半个字。」

赫宰替东海披上风衣，随后道「他应该知道你有多爱他，就像我知道的这样。」

但他得到的所有回馈仍是沉默。

「就当是为我争取。」

当两人骑马归来时，站在庄园背面的长廊明窗前张望的男孩跳起来道：

「他们回来了！」


	12. Chapter 12

在熹微的黎明里，眼眶微红的东海回到猩红屋，他站在窗前，遥远的海面有渔船数点。

已然醒来的赫宰轻声询问：「去送昌珉？」

东海点首道：「我还看到很多哈瓦那人。」

「哈瓦那的新首相是军国主义者，正在境内施行高压政治，不少文化人申请逗留碧瑙。」

「难以置信。」东海回首道。

「情况在改变，碧瑙可是马属殖民地人类发展指数唯一有所提升的地区。」赫宰行至情人身旁，问起情人那日在密林的遭遇，随后检查他腰侧的伤口是否安然：「是时候告诉我这是怎么回事。」

「某位部落青年误伤所致，莫纳长老已告诫过他的莽撞。我答应过他，不会泄露他们的行踪。如今的雅窟族已不再猎首，我希望你能给他们宁静。」

「这是你对我说过的最长的一段话。」

「赫。」情人显然对他的重点不满。

「他们无意选择更世俗的生活？」

「嗯。」东海应道，随后转身向仍在熟睡的男孩：「泰民应该回到自己的房间。」

「他可以任性的时间已寥寥可数。」男孩若知悉父亲为他所做的争取，必然会非常高兴的。

「那你呢？」

「这是什么意思？」赫宰反唇问道。

「你终会有新的生活。」

「当然，和你一起。」他轻扳着情人的肩膀道。

「一具橱柜里的骷髅。」

「你会有新的身份和我的姓氏。」

「赫宰。」

「下个马伦巴建国日，我会颁布特赦令。」

闻言的东海盯着他，再而垂首回身，像是在研究指底的窗棂的油漆剥落出的木色。

「总督知道此事吗？」

「他会知道的⋯⋯显然，你在担心我。」

东海叹息道：「还有椰城的未来。」

「如果将来有谁要审判我，不会是总督。如果总督意图采取暴力行动，我将代表碧瑙欢迎哈瓦那的驻军。」

三十分钟后，男孩正在莫里斯欲言又止的注视里整理领结，与此同时，向在镜中的父亲道：

「Papa！宾客们可以带上假面，不是吗？」男孩言顿，转而看向正在翻阅药学辞典的东海道：「这样的话，您就可以陪我出席晚宴，不是吗？莫里斯先生，帮我拿那副金边面具来！」

当东海接过男孩递来的东西时，他才想起这是俊秀当年常戴的面具。他将它摩挲在指底，想要触摸到那个年轻而黄金的生命留在世间的最后一丝痕迹。

「泰民。」注视着情人与男孩的父亲道。

他的情人以无不可的态度戴起面具，在男孩朦胧的注视里，沉静地向他道：「如果庄园的安保能够应付。」

每至夜宴，半山东面的格列弗庄园就像国王金冠上最闪耀的宝石。

东海在正厅稍露面，便呆在钢琴厅里。

几位刚走出舞池的女郎们站在廊柱的暗阴里，细声议论着。

「庄园需要一个真正的掌持者。」摇着丝绸扇的女士道。

「我一直很惊讶金先生当年没有沿袭北方贵族家庭的传统，接受腺体切除术，迎娶北方女人，而是同李先生缔结婚姻。」那位发间插饰着羽毛的女孩道。

「何足为奇？金家刚来到南方，亟需立足。碧瑙有什么家庭——能比当时已与在地世族通婚的李家条件更好呢。」那面丝绸扇不以为然道。

「说到掌持者，你觉得全小姐如何？这位淑女的眼睛从未离开过李先生。」正在拨弄着胸前的珍珠项链的女郎道。

「我觉得她希望渺茫。毕竟，曾经沧海难为水，李先生像是找到比蝴蝶君更像旧情人的人。」丝绸扇的声音轻柔起来。

「那你觉得我如何呢？」珍珠项链的话使她们忍俊不禁，随后她道：「我倒觉未必，婚姻无关风月。那个人，在这里吗？」

「背后议论他人，是淑女所为吗？」男孩偶然停顿在她们身边，言罢，继而行向钢琴厅。

此刻，这位被言说的情人正坐在深蓝梳化里，同那位与他形影难离的庄园主交谈，而后者的手臂由始至终横在他身后。哪怕这座钢琴厅里招待的是，与格列弗庄园有血缘关系的亲朋。

「你需要控制你的费洛蒙。」

「这里或有你的熟人。」赫宰低首轻嗅他的鬓角。

「当初，是谁坚拒我接受腺体切除术。」东海将嗓音压得更低。

「我不改初衷。」

坐在钢琴前的淑女轻笑着，目光自深蓝梳化转向指底的琴键，随后清声道：「我能否给大家带来一支小调？」

「不胜荣幸。」站在壁画前的绅士向她举杯道。与此同时，厅内众人的目光皆饶有兴味聚焦过来。

全昭旻将温柔而黠慧的笑意藏在嘴角，弹奏且歌咏道：

「See the pyramids along the Nile（看着尼罗河畔的金字塔）  
Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle（注视着热带岛屿的日出）  
Just remember, darling, all the while（无时不刻，亲爱的，请记得）  
You belong to me 你属于我）  
See the market place in old Algiers（看着古老的阿尔及尔市集）  
Send me photographs and souvenirs（寄与我的相片和纪念品）  
Just remember when a dream appears（当梦境浮现时，请记得）  
You belong to me（你属于我）  
I'll be so alone without you（没有你我如此独孤）  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue（或许你亦同样寂寞忧郁）  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane（坐在银色飞机穿越海洋）  
See the jungle when it's wet with rains（俯望这片被雨淋湿的丛林）  
Just remember 'til you're home again（直到你重回故园，请记得）  
You belong to me（你属于我）」

「恕我无知，这是谁写的歌？」倚在琴边的女郎问道。

「它是椰城的民谣，至于作曲人姓甚名谁，我也不清楚。李先生，您知道吗？」全昭旻问着，回身望向梳化里的李赫宰。

某种柔和的情意浮现在庄园主的眼底，就像海上的月光，这是他情人的甜蜜的手笔。

「我需要些新鲜空气。」东海便在昔日爱侣分暇酬客时，道辞而出，独自来到旷静的长廊。

「请您务必跟我来一趟。」紧随而至的申议员道。

当东海随申东熙来到昏暗的偏厅时，在此等候有时的男人向他道：

「什么都别问，跟我走。」

「没人强迫我，希澈哥。」

「你胆敢说，你仍爱他？当时他若对你有半点信任，绝不会置你于那种处境。」

站在昏光里，东海注视着希澈，难遏的怒意正使对方的肩背随着暴烈的呼吸起伏着。

「我知道。」东海动容地拥住希澈，鼻息轻咻着道：「我也爱你。」

希澈微怔，而当他意识到东海话底的坚定时，眼眶亦红道：「当得知你被送到火烧岛，我们非常担心你，还有圭贤。」话音甫落，他又怒道：「你比我挂在我家壁炉旁的火钩还瘦。」

「圭贤？」

「别担心，他已和父母回到哈瓦那。」

「你是说，他、他平安无恙。」希澈怀里的青年惶惑道：「那、那暗、暗害案？」

「是专案组找的替罪羊，可怜的家伙。」

「李先生在找⋯⋯」朴正洙愣在门前。

「别来无恙。」金希澈似笑而非道。

当申东熙因不详的预感而选择将赫宰带至房间时，东海正在替正洙处理受伤的鼻梁，而后者若有所思地盯着手中裂开的面具。至于希澈，东海已托柯里夫备车送他回家。

「你跟泰民说了什么？」庄园的主人盯着他的挚友道。

「任何他有权知道的事情。」正洙向东海道谢，随后站起身道。

「但并没有任何直接证据。」

东海将染血的消毒绵弃在托盘里，犹疑地问道：「你们在说什么？」

「莫里斯，不要拦着我。」与此同时，男孩推门而来道。

泰民望着茫然站在梳化前的东海，道：「暗害Baba的人是您的朋友，这是真的吗？」

「我不明白。」东海微偏首，随后因想起某人而抬首向正洙征询道：「是，圭贤？」

「是的。」朴正洙皱眉道。

这个消息将东海攝在原地，就像挂在猎户墙上的麋鹿。

「泰民，我很抱歉。」而在彻底消化它前，东海惟凭着情感的指向蹲在男孩身前，直视着对方道：「如果这能使你好受些的话，我并不知情。」

东海摘下面具，将它还给泰民。男孩无言地将面具抱在怀里，边揉着眼，边向后退步，最后转身而离。

「他会想明白的。」父亲收回追逐男孩背影的视线，再而看向情人道。

这时，疲倦的正洙向他俩稍递目，起身而出，将站在长廊上男孩拥进怀里。

「这样也无不好。」东海站起身，沉静的声音使人无辨情绪的波动。

「东海。」

「我需要独自呆会儿。」东海走向仆人专用的通道暗门，随后回身同跟来的赫宰道。

他将门在身后掩闭，随后独自在狭暗的楼道里，拾阶而上，回到塔楼清寂的猩红屋。他端着清水来到窗前，想要给夜莺的食碟添水，当他尽可能不招致庭院的注意而审慎地拉开猩红毡帘的一角时，映入他眼帘的，只有粘着绒毛的残破的巢穴。

猩红毡帘再次落地。

东海站在窗前，某种压倒性的睡意瞬间抽走他的撑持，使他猝倒在地。

「东海？」

「东海？」

他的情人突然睁开眼睛，懵懂地盯着他：「嗯？」

「你到底怎么了？」

「我只是睡了一觉。」

赫宰注视着情人犹疑的神情，想起两日前的深夜，回到塔楼的他瞧见他的情人倒在地上时的心绪。感谢上帝，他没有在猝倒的时候，磕碰到任何硬物。

「你睡了两天。」

东海始而意识到问题的严重，有时，他微锁着眉道：「我不会再这样。」

「你以为你能承受或控制那些情绪，但事实恰好截然相反。你可以说出来，我们一起承担。」

东海寡言地盯着他，就像眼前的提议是天方夜谭的某种变奏。

赫宰不情愿地拿起随床头的药丸，继而道：「这些可以改善你的心情。」

「那它必然使我健忘。」东海垂首道，而赫宰的沉默恰印证他的猜测。

「我不需要它。」东海看向满脸担忧的昔日爱侣，随后又将目光投在别处，他道：「赫宰，你须知道，我绝无意使你因履行职责而自罪。我知道，你时常在夜深时，偷偷哀悼我们的女儿，桃乐茜，如果你还愿意知道她的名字。我也知道，你每夜皆在睡前祷告，希望我能恢复如前。」

「桃乐茜⋯」昔日爱侣的脸庞紧绷起来，像是因为抑制某种暴烈的悲痛所致。东海将目光锁在绞握的指间，垂眸靠在嵌着猩红绒芯的床首，那盛旺的红使他看起来更苍白。

漫长的沉默里，赫宰倏然抬首问：「你能吗？」

「我不能，而我希望你能接受现实，不要再浪费时间。」

「我不会放弃你，这没有商量的余地。」

宴会结束后，男孩便不再起居于猩红屋，但东海仍保持着近来养成的睡眠习惯，无意地留空床心的位置。赫宰注视着情人平静的睡容，偶尔抬指，意图按平情人眉间的隆丘，随后因想到某事而。

当东海再次醒来时，他登时惶惑地坐起身，环视着周遭久违的熟悉场景。睡意深浓的赫宰亦坐起身，这张床并不宽敞，刚好能挤进两个成年男人，但这正是他需要的。

「这是我七年来，睡得最安稳的一觉⋯东海？」

「这里安全吗？」他的情人紧张地盯着他。

「你很安全。」

「你呢？」对于腹背受敌的温和无党派改革者而言呢？

赫宰亲吻着他情人凉燥的嘴唇，随后道：「你最好趁我再次遇到暗害前，说⋯⋯」

「赫。」东海仍不赞成。

「我有把握。」

当自椰城报社下班的希澈在喧闹的市集遇到东海时，他险些要捏碎握中烧酒的瓶颈。完成采购后，两人偕行回月亮街。

「这里很是萧条。」

「台风过后，很多人搬到南湾高地的公屋。」希澈盯着东海罩着口鼻的普蓝色围脖，眯眼笑道：「我敢打赌，街坊们肯定知道你是谁。」

这位正扮演着自己的替身的青年但笑不语。

东海随希澈进屋，替他收拾东西时，瞥见水槽里的茶杯道：「希澈哥有客人？」

希澈正在餐桌前查看信件，闻言东海所问，五指不由微地收拢。

半个小时前，金希澈盯着站着他家门前的男人。

「你敲错了门。」

李赫宰忙让开身，他就自顾地开门进屋，将踌躇的宾客留在寒风里。

但这位造访者显然以「坚持」为美德，他的话语在嘭地紧闭的门后响起：「我是来找您的，我想对东海有更多了解。」

有时，门在咒骂声里向他敞开：「进来，茶水自便。」

「在你走后，他曾申请过省会的学校，前此，他在碧瑙中学的夜间部工读。校长很赏识他，还为他出具推荐信，但那些申请没有得到任何的回音，无一例外，连拒收信也没有。是的，你没想错。省会仅立的三所大学的校董会的名单里，皆有你的父亲。」

「良心的谴责会陪他到坟墓里——就像癌症，惟有尽可能减轻痛楚，而无法彻底根治。如果你以为他能释然，那你就太不了解他，而正因这种坚忍的性情，他才能等你七年，就像某些愚蠢的爱情小说里的主人公。」

「希澈哥？」将洗好的茶杯倒置在架上后，东海稀奇地看向若有所思的希澈。

希澈回过神来：「这位客人正在你家里，他接走了Bada。」

东海闻言隔窗望向对面，那位宾客正在他的客厅用火钩拨动红炭。

「我能看得出，你仍爱他。」

「但我无意将他卷入某种可预见的未来。」

「他必然要被卷入的，我亦然。」

东海仍未置可否，但这不妨碍他如何脉脉地注视希澈，直到对方在羞极将怒的边缘时，微踮起脚，将对方抱进怀里，含着鼻音的轻呼使希澈的心瞬间塌缩：「希澈哥。」

「嗯——哥在。」他拉长声音，享受着东海感性的馈赠。

「我爱你。」

「哥知道。」

东海在希澈的注视里离开，他走过两家后院的那片沙滩，猛觉这个冬季比他曾经历过的皆要酷寒，抑或是，他的生命力不如以前的健旺郁勃。打开家门，晚归的人摘掉遮蔽嘴鼻的纱巾，抱起正在脚边摇尾的小狗。这个雪白的生灵刚才在来客的臂弯里做梦。

「你是怎么进来的？」东海将厚外套挂起来。

没有残渣的暖炉内的炭烧得异常旺盛。

「你习惯将钥匙藏在地毯底。去了哪里？」客人深然注视着主人道。

「郊山，我想将那里修整得尊严些。」主人恍然道。

彼地目前是乱葬岗，那些歪斜的木牌上部分写着他昔日在感训监狱与安东岛里的熟人的名字。

「慢慢来，政府可以将它规划为墓园。」他盯着情人脱下磨损严重的皮手套，随后轻拍自己身旁的位置道：「能告诉我吗？你这七年来的生活。」

主人没有就坐，而是提着热水壶走向厨房：「打渔、狩猎、写小调。」

「还有呢？」客人跟到东海身后。

「写信，给你。」主人拿出两只瓷盏，而殷勤的客人即刻接过冲洗。

「它们肯定都在母亲手里，我不常住在巴比伦庄园。」客人懊悔道。

「嗯，你住在马伦巴帝国大学分校的男舍，还因为擅长各种新式社交舞而身负『诲淫』的罪名。」

「我真怀念我们昔日在集市前的沙滩上跳舞的时光。」在燠热的舞池里相拥而动，紧密得就像他们间已无法再靠得更近。客人想起某事，又道：「这不公平，你也应该写一本自传，以便我对你有同样的了解。」

将黑巧克力放进铜壶中沸腾的牛奶里，东海似笑而非道：「你知道我跟语言不对付。」

「却给我写了七年的信。」

东海将温热的可可递给来客，自己掌着香草茶坐在单人梳化里。这时，他见桌上的药剂不知去向，道：「抑制剂呢？」

「比起它，短期标记更有益于你的恢复。」

「这是我的选择。」

「请原谅我，我只是担心你⋯不再需要我。」赫宰将抑制剂物归原主。

「这七年已教会我们如何克服。」

「我以为你已⋯⋯那是我人生中最黑暗的时光。」

他注意到情人正望着瓷杯里腾起的白雾出神，他必是想到过往。

当他们每次结束漫长而亢奋的发情热后，总会怡然而亲密地坐在这张梳化里，同彼此的唇齿说胡拉乱扯的情话，直到他们想起要消耗预备在储物柜里的全部食物。然后，他们会在半夜出海，在微喧的风潮里徜徉到亮黄色的黎明。暾日跃出海面时，胸膛袒露的情人站在油金的光晖里，笑眼中映着他与远方。这是过去七年最常出现在他梦境里的画面。

「至少你已有所成。」东海抬眼时，恰接对方深情注视的目光，因而情难以堪地转换话题：「泰民呢？」

「我们的男孩还需要时间。」

「我很抱歉。」

「为何抱歉？」

主人显然没有明确的答案。

「我们今晚就这样不停向对方道歉吗？」

闻言的东海神情稍晴。

「明日就是马伦巴建国日，等我完成演讲，我们可以到集市上消度时光，就像从前那样。」

「你可以通过官媒发布特赦令。」

话音未落，东海便抿住唇，暗中咬住自己的舌头，因他察觉昔日爱侣的眼睛里瞬间爇起明焰。果然，挤进梳化的客人将他的后背扣进自己怀里，再以鼻尖轻蹭他的鼻翼，最后以绵深的吻截住他的叹息。

希澈的话是对的，一直如此。

「等、等。」情人突然抵住他的胸膛，不安地在他温柔而坚定的唇齿间救告。

「我很抱歉。」他应声而直身时，才发现他怀里的情人正因攀升不止的体温而潮湿红润。

「你在动情。」客人不胜喜悦地惊叹道。

情人的情热周期在猩红屋里时已经固定，这意味着后日才是他们需要应付费洛蒙狂潮的时间。但他的情人此刻确⋯⋯上帝啊，他必须目光游离地分散自己的注意，以免自己的欲望硬得像块石头。

「赫，帮我注射抑制剂。」当药剂再次滑脱东海潮湿而颤抖的手时，他咬唇道。

当他抬起羞愧的眼，昔日爱侣的喉结正响亮地滑动在他眼前的脖颈。

「我嫉妒它。」克制着愤懑的客人接过针剂，絮叨着替情人注射。

随后，就像脖颈难以撑持沉重的脑袋，情人将额头抵在他的肩窝。这使得那块埋着腺体的皮肤暴露在眼底，他因而忍不住想要摩挲那道疤痕，而这刺激得情人敏感地吐出小节呻吟：「别碰它，求你。」

他的手掌顺从地回到情人的背脊，直到那些紧绷的肌肤与椎骨全然放松。

赫宰无由想起道：「你知道马伦巴学术界最近提出灵魂伴侣的假说吗？」

东海试图理解他的话，而后垂睑皱眉道：「我无法集中注意力。」

新式抑制剂总能在短时间内使他睡意浓重，他需要回到被窝里，迎接某些噩梦的到访。替情人盖被的男人坐在床沿，抚摸着东海的额头，向正含着鼻音地细碎咕哝着的他道：

「睡前答应我，明天在家等我来接。」

已然熟睡的东海没来得及回应他，但这不要紧，他明早可以再告诉他。更衣后，他掀起被角，躺着与情人相拥而眠。银白的月光柔和着他的视线，熟悉的海潮声亲吻着他的耳膜。

「感谢上帝。」


	13. Chapter 13

东海独自醒来时，抑制剂的副作用仍使他感到首沉身软。他掀开混杂着体息的棉被而起，走向空荡的客厅，见到桌上还冒着热气的食物和压在碟底的纸条：

「务必在家等我。」

东海来到后院的沙滩上，将剩余的面包喂给睽违有时的海鸥们，再过数日，它们的数量应能恢复到从前的规模。随后无言地坐在檐底，与此同时，内心的焦虑时刻煎熬着他，他已不能像从前那般享受安闲。

工具还留在郊山的坡阴里，他可以继续他的修整。

当他走在街道上时，那辆停在某幢大厦前的黑色轿车引起他的注意。朴正洙和泰民前后下车，行向站在门前迎接他们的男人。东海记得朴有天。六年前，俊秀尚在椰城时，他们总是共同出现在各类社交场合。

朴正洙将泰民交给弟弟，转身将离时，确无意见到对街的青年的背影。他叫住东海，两人遂交谈起来。近期因繁重的赦放复核，正洙难有余暇留意格列弗庄园的动静，仅偶尔从柯里夫口中得知赫宰近来常到月亮街。

他们从拉妲集会谈到解禁令，再从解禁令谈到他们的交集者。

「如果他真的要背离政治出身，又想保持独立性，他将必然面临两方的倒算。这是条艰难的路，他需要有力的支持，东海，你明白吗？」正洙语重心长地道。

「您是指⋯」东海清楚格列弗庄园所属的那个世界的运行规则，是以，此刻闪现在他脑海的是那枚戒指、那张婚照，还有坐在钢琴前回眸莞尔的全小姐。

「我的意思是，我希望你能支持他。」正洙语顿道：「那日我对泰民说的话——」

「我能理解。」

任何凭藉遗忘所获的欢愉，哪怕只有片刻，也是对逝者的背叛。

「你们的脾性很相似，这正是我担忧的。我相信，逝者最可能的心愿是生者的幸福。东海，假使当年你真的殁于鼠疫，你希望爱人余生沉浸在悲痛里吗？」

东海有些动摇道：「朴先生。」

「叫我正洙哥。」

此刻，他们站在广场乌泱泱的人潮中央。

「我以为正洙哥会更乐意舒适坐在电视前。」

淡笑的正洙将目光挤进攒动的人群，注视着站在媒体区里的金希澈，而李东海则望着高台后的宣读者。

「自10月15日零时起解除戒严。除恶性重大者，所有在戒严时期受到军法审判的罪犯将被给予更新向善的机会，将在未来六个月内恢复自由之身。」

千万人的欢呼里，无数的和平鸽掠过群众挥舞着普蓝色的星月旗，向远方远翔。当情绪激昂的人们回过神来时，首长已在雷霆般撼动着广场石柱的掌声里退回幕后。俄而，长官专属的黑色轿车出现在媒体的菲林里，熙攘的人群遂涌向安保划出的车道。

这时，轿车驶过的街道转角处响起枪声。

东海一怔。

当惊慌的群众如潮涌向他们身后，眼前的东海却意图在人流里逆行时，正洙忙抓住他的手臂，垂首向他鬓角轻道：「他没事。车里是安保人员。」

东海盯着正洙，直到他被后者平和而肯定的眼神所说服，才想起垂首去揩眼角。

正洙仍温柔的轻笑着注视他，随后又因他厚重的衣底的手臂的消瘦程度而蹙眉道：「我送你回去。」

「正洙哥，您了解电痉挛治疗法吗？」

「我有熟识的精神科医师。东海，我尊重你的想法，但我不认为情况已严重至此。」正洙闻言道。

这时，回到官邸的赫宰正在接洽他的律师。

「李先生，您有何事？」

「请坐。」赫宰阅完清单后，将揉握着后颈的手掌收回在案前。

「我想修改遗嘱，鉴于目前的情况。」赫宰微抬眼，秘书便将某份文档交给律师，正色道：「我百年以后，格列弗庄园的半壁将归于他的名下。」

「恕我直言，您的财产继承自建业守成的先祖。您不应将家族的心血赠与毫无血缘关系的人——更别说他是个碧瑙人。」律师皱眉道。

「我的母亲也是碧瑙人，而你口中的碧瑙人将会是我的伴侣。」

「我请求您的谅解，但我仍建议您增加限定条件。」

「无条件。」赫宰靠向座椅，重申道：「无条件。」

四点的暖阳熨贴着园林里缅栀油绿的枝叶时，赫宰如常陪着他的泰民饮午茶。男孩敏锐地观察到父亲的变化，他掰着父亲的手指道：「Papa的戒指呢？」

「正在替父亲陪着Baba。」

「Papa能陪泰民去见Baba吗？」

位于摩星山顶的家族墓园路程不远。想起今夜同东海的约定，赫宰略有迟疑，但最后仍在泰民的注视里肯首道：「当然，但我们需要在晚餐前回来。」

赫宰站在霞暖风烈的橘黄色暮色里，垂首注视着向沉默的墓碑说话的泰民。有时，他抬首别目，望向自己百年后安眠的墓穴的近旁，彼处立着小块新的墓碑：桃乐茜。自情人口中得来的名字使她在他的想象里瞬间骨肉充盈，这种充盈有无数种美丽的可能，骄傲的、独立的、撒娇的、乖巧的⋯⋯再也没有实现的可能。

「Papa，桃乐茜是谁？」这时，男孩注意到父亲目光所在。

「你的妹妹。」

「我没有妹妹。」男孩仰首向父亲道。

「泰民，你听我说。」单膝叩在草地，赫宰轻握着泰民的肩膀道：「你还记得，那日接走你的陌生人吗？」

男孩微锁着稚嫩的眉间，稍颔首，注视正色地娓娓而言的父亲，玻璃珠般的眼睛里渐有热涌。

李赫宰回到月亮街时，已是每条自广场向东铺展的街道两旁的商铺打烊的时间。那些映在青黑石板上的橘红光晕随着人语的寂灭而逐渐消退，世界变得银茫茫。多年以前，他们从喧闹的集会夜归时，曾无数次走过这些蔚银的寂静街道——然后，就在这些月光默照的无人街头，追逐，拥抱，接吻。

他不愿它成为回忆。

李赫宰回到44号时，东海睡在梳化里，而餍足的白梗在地炉旁的狗窝里打瞌睡。他留意到情人额前薄亮的汗光，于是以亲吻将他从梦魇里唤醒。而在东海悄然转醒时，李赫宰注意到压在情人脑后的文件，那是精神医师所出具的治疗方案的说明，每项概率虽低而形容可怖的副作用教他心惊胆战。

「又做噩梦了吗？」他抬手轻摩情人面颊的睡痕，问道。

东海先是习惯性地摇首，随后在他洞照的目光里，轻而疾地抿唇点首，最后向他稍张双臂。李赫宰因这罕有的主动而倍以热情地回应，在情人耳窝里低诉迟归的歉意后，赫宰仍执意拿起那些文件道：

「这是什么？」

「我在考虑接受治疗。」

「为什么？你说过，你不想遗忘。」

尽管如此，今日正洙所言确使东海深为动摇。

他注视着他，他也注视着他。当东海变得缄默，赫宰自觉担任起直抒胸臆的角色。正是这种镜像般的倒置，使得李赫宰每每回溯往昔，每每更愈陷愈深。

「为了我？」李赫宰明知故问道。

然后动容地倾首向东海，尽数吞掉情人酝酿在唇齿间的叹息，随后撤首，深然注视着他道：「事情正在好转，我们可以再耐心些。」

「或许。」东海全无自信。

「我们现在出发。」赫宰揽着他的情人道。

「如果你不想问候明日的太阳。」东海想到白日的事尚有余悸道。

「没人会料到的。」

东海在赫宰的臂弯里半推半就地起身。

两人站在门后穿戴，身上披衣系扣的手难分彼此。情热已抑，现时是某种更深沉绵韧的力量羁绊着他们，使他们自然而然地贴近彼此，东海或暂时不觉。但他会让东海再次感应到它的存在的，就当他曾经在对方全无保留的爱里感应到的那般。

他们走在环山傍海的老街上。

集会已近尾煞，但他们仍能自沿街倾洒的鲜花、香料与醇酒里窥探到吉光片羽。

东海注意到金记食档尚未收摊，刚结算完的厉旭支颐在案后，睡意朦胧地注视着他最后的主顾，而后者正在慢条斯理地尝着抵食的橡子凉粉。而赫宰留意到的是那位食客，他的挚友金钟云。他不记得，钟云曾在任何场合示以任何人这般温柔的面相。

当赫宰拿来最后的雪花冰时，东海正站在硬币酒吧前的沙滩上。他遥望着远方的海面，千万朵高窜的烟花抛落无数金熠熠的星光，而李赫宰则注视着他的情人。他情人的眼睛，就像两粒静谧运转着的寰宇。

「爱我。」李赫宰道，以东海向他表达爱意的方式。

东海的眼睛骤然变得潮润而扑簌，像是碧瑙将风雨时的热带密林。

东海曾无数次这般向他陈白，或小心的，或热情的，或蛮横的，或渴切的，他的回应亦从最初的瞻前顾后变成后来的当仁不让。父辈所秉持的恩威与驯服的殖民者与原住民的叙事已经过时，无法再全然统摄轻年们的生活。哪怕他的父亲警告他，你所迷恋的那些特质恰是椰城人惯常的无耻伎俩。那时的他便问，我的母亲呢？

赫宰靠得更近，左膛贴向东海的右肩，侧首接受情人轻细的吻。眼泪顺着东海的鼻梁落在他的鼻梁，使唇齿间蔓延着甘口的苦涩。仅仅是唇齿的亲密，就使他感到灵魂深里无法言喻的颤栗，这是唯有他才能带给他的。徐徐地，他将东海嵌进怀里，就像两人本来就是亲密无间的整体。

露天酒吧里，希澈微醺地注视在烟花前接吻的爱侣，也闭眼靠向他异国情人的肩膀。

亲吻最后终止在烟花散尽时。

东海轻喘着垂首，余光里，是他爱侣的眼角微堆的笑痕。

「记得我们初次见面的时候？」赫宰向情人的鬓角道。

「你表现得像个完美的北方人。」东海抿唇而笑道，因想到当年他所救捞的男孩竟是在自家庄园后海的礁滩上遇溺的。尽管，于不熟悉水性与地势的人而言，那些藏在岬崖底的暗流的危险程度确可致命。

「那年的集会，我假装成放假的柯里夫，而你——当我走进拉妲神庙时，我记得半数的参拜者皆在谈论『椰城的孩子』的美貌。」赫宰继而道。

东海微怔有时，因爱侣的答案与他所认知的截然不同。他注视着海面卷来的暗银浪花，接着爱侣的话尾道：「那时，你没有迷路，而是故意溜进庙舍的？」

「是的，拉妲在上，我以为你是女孩，我见过的最迷人的女孩。」

话音未落，赫宰注视着东海的神情变化。若是以往，他情人早已横来眼刀与掌槌。

东海仅是静立在他臂弯里，似笑道：「怀表也是故意遗落的？」

「我说过，你就在我的手掌心里。」言语间的自得随而因情人平静的面容而无处安置，赫宰将叹息抑在腔内，道：「你后来到格列弗庄园找我时，确使我措手不及。」

「柯里夫肯定奇怪他为何总是找不到自己的制服。」东海轻扳赫宰覆在他腹前的手掌。

「他要是知道，我穿他的制服做过的事，肯定会勃然大怒的。」赫宰悄然反掌，伸指扣进东海的指间，像已洞照情人脑内的旁骛道：「我已在摩星山为桃乐茜立冢，我们可以时常去纪念她。」

有时，东海稍颔首，他的心才终归安定。直到雪轮西渐，他们才共食着雪花冰，回到月亮街。

两人刚走到下坡路的尾端，遥遥地，东海瞧见家门前有人正在架梯装设。犹疑的他还未出言，身边的爱侣就已疾行向前，问道：

「是谁的授意？」

正在安装安保设施的特勤人员面面相觑，随后异口同声道：「朴先生向警务处转告的您的授意。」

「你们继续吧，辛苦。」东海接住他们的话尾，颔首说道，随后转身径直行往里巷。东海走向后门的同时，向跟在身后的爱侣道：「我答应过你的，我有心理准备。」

想起禁闭室的回忆，李赫宰有些不安。

「我不希望，『重新开始』是爱情以外的附带条件。」正如解严、特赦乃至转型正义，这些皆是他必将要付诸实践的理想，与东海的『重新开始』亦然。

「它是吗？」他在门前拉住沉默的东海，问道。

「它不是。」东海言罢，就要抽出在爱侣掌枷里的手腕，确在此时无意瞥见爱侣消沉的眼眉，便叹息着重申道：「赫，它不是。」

闻言的赫宰稍抻肩膀，随后继续腻在情人的身旁，直到他们并排躺在单人床上。

「明天我陪你出海？」

「我没有继续以出海谋生的打算。明早，我会先去趟郊山。」

「你无须如此，这本是政府应当履行的责任。再给我些时间。」

「睡吧。」东海垂眸道。

欲言而息的赫宰在情人将要翻身背向自己前，及时伸臂将他兜进怀里，最后在情人混杂雪花冰的甜爽的温燥的体息阖目。

翌日清晨。

当东海来到郊山时，这片荒林掩映的野冢间已站着闻迹而来的志愿者。他们是邻近村庄的居民，得知东海近日所为，便同来抚慰这些含冤无言的枯骨。人群中，某对衣装端庄的中年夫妇引起东海的注意，身边的青年便同他讲述这对夫妇的独子被秘密警察枪杀的往事。

日薄西山时，逐渐整饬的墓园里，惟剩东海和那对夫妇。

「好孩子，回去罢。」

铁铲的握柄在东海掌里冰凉而潮润。

「我有事想要告诉您。」

得悉独子身亡的真相后，父亲沉默不言，母亲则偎在她丈夫怀里落泪。东海垂首站在他们面前，直到妇人的情绪稳定，鬓角斑白的男人乃扶着她站定，再而握住眼前满怀歉意的青年的手臂。

「等世道更好些。我希望你能在我们需要的时候，帮我们的毅生正名，好吗？」这位沧桑的父亲如是言。既是为已故的毅生，亦是为给予眼前青年继续生活的希望。

东海颔首道：「当然，我住在月亮街44号。」

「在此之前，务必正直而丰盛地活。」男人亦颔首道。就像任何想要撕裂椰城的意图，只会使他们更团结彼此。

东海站在暗绿的林荫里，目送着相互撑持的夫妇消失在陡斜的山路的远端。逝者亲属的谅解，使得东海的心腔内的充盈物从难以承受的重变成难以承受的轻。静默的他站在逐渐暗沉的天色里，眺望郊山北面的烈士山，还有矗立于山顶的前任殖民总督的铜像，直到爱侣的鞋声在他身后窸窸窣窣地响近。

「东海。」

替东海裹好外衣后，赫宰将情人骨瘦嶙峋的手掌握进他的口袋里：「回家？」

「三日后，政府会派施工团队来。东海？」

东海稍颔首，同爱侣偕行向停在路边的轿车。时时留意情人神情的赫宰颇为挫败，因为每次当他以为云开月明时，总会有这样、那样的事情，使他意识到东海的精神世界仍旧霜封的凛冽现实。


	14. Chapter 14

金希澈在厨房等水烧开时，有人径直打开后门进屋。

「是东海吗？」

「我带了烤鲭鱼。」东海将热食放在餐桌上，随后自希澈的背后抱住他，闭眼轻轻摇晃着。

「心情不错阿，出海啦？」

「是曹先生和曹太太送的。」东海将下颚抵在希澈的肩窝，拣选着词措道：「哥以后来我家时，留意些，有保全系统。」

「他装的？」希澈挑眉问道。

「虽然，我相信他并无恶意。」东海道。

「哥知道，他也是来说这事的。」话音未落，希澈觉得腰间的臂环猛然收紧。

这时，希澈的客人应声走到厨房前，他的臂间夹着油墨滚烫的报纸。

希澈知道背后的人在害羞，就出言道：「等你回来，你们再讨论。」

李赫宰盯着露在希澈肩边红得可疑的耳廓，颔首而笑，告辞而离。

解禁以后，收音机重新成为希澈身边的红人。那些喧噪纷扰的播报传递着世界各地的消息，东海在担心爱侣的安危的同时，亦对索多玛悬置的明日感到迷茫。

「马伦巴政府已向马属索多玛槟省首长下达就地免职令，且撤销此前其下达的所有任命令，槟省政府暂由枫省首长接管。槟省仍处于戒严期，我重申，槟省仍处于戒严期。」注意到东海的神情，希澈关闭收音机。

「哥是去接允浩吗？我可以开车。」突如其来的宁静使东海回神道。

「当然。」希澈注视着东海，莫名地信任道。

昔日渔歌传响的渔港变成无数货轮载运商品的集散枢纽，招揽吆喝的渔市变成堆码各色集装箱的仓库。东海站在驶向火烧岛的渡轮甲板上，注视着疾速前行的船身激起的海浪，手紧握着霜封的栏杆，直到出来透风的希澈扣起他的掌，顺而兜到自己温暖的衣袋里。

等允浩出来的时候，希澈站在路边，而东海立在石滩上，俯身将几朵小雏菊放在脚前。

「以后有何打算？」希澈看着身边的允浩道。

「车里安全吗？」允浩盯着驾驶座道。

希澈微怔，轻摩允浩放在膝头的手背。驾驶者扯下围巾，向后视镜一笑，随后继续专注眼前的路况。圆心广场聚集着大批和平抗议马伦巴政府敕令的群众，车辆只能按照警察的指示绕道徐行。

「东海！」郑允浩眼前一亮，随后又恍惑道：「我以为你⋯⋯」

「昌珉在蛾摩拉当战地医生，暂时没法回来。但是他说，如果你想出国，他可以帮你安排。」希澈主动向允浩简单解释完来龙去脉后，东海补充道。

「我会留在这里，我不会放弃。」允浩看向窗外熟悉而陌生的景色道。

「我们当然不会。」看了眼允浩愈加分明的侧脸，希澈正首笑道。

「是吗？我还以为你成了官媒。」允浩是笑而非道。

「呀，解除戒严、开放报禁、通过团体法草案，哪一项是我凭空捏造的？」希澈对于允浩半真半假的猜疑不满道。

「抱歉。马伦巴政府如何表态？」允浩颔首道。

「即时解除他的职务。槟城的解严令确在马伦巴的各殖民地掀起不同程度的抗争浪潮，像枫省的群众甚至占领了议会厅，再兼哈瓦那的牵制。殖民政府的态度再强硬，想要真正采取行动，也得有所顾忌。」

货车最后停在月亮街上，东海背靠着车身若有所思。直到希澈站在门前呼唤时，他才省神跟上前。

「这是什么？」允浩看着东海递来的文件道。

「志向者名单，我修整郊山墓园时结识的。」

「我能相信你吗？鉴于你和殖民政府的特殊关系。」允浩直视着东海道。

「允浩阿。」希澈不知该抚慰谁是宜，唯叹息道。

东海无言地坐回位置，随后稍抿唇，抬眸注视着眼前重逢的狱友，坚定道：「今日的槟省已然大不相同，允浩。现在我们真正的敌人，是想要重新接管索多玛的马伦巴政府。或许，我们应该探讨合作的可能。他需要了解你，你也需要了解他。」

「这是他的意思吗？」允浩盯着东海道。

「请你务必考虑。」东海没有直接回答。

「郑允浩，东海，我要预支你们明年的酒量。」自厨房拿来烧酒的希澈笑道。

东海看着眼前的两人，主动起身到厨房做饭煮菜，直到杯盘狼藉的夜晚，东海趁着月色而归，身上尚有绵暖的饭炊香。

季冬的黎明是椰城全年最冷的时刻。

东海畏寒，是以每至秋后，总有夜起检查地炉的习惯。

今夜，他转醒时，客厅仍笼罩在旺盛的红炭晕出的橘光里。有压抑的喘息自半敞的门后传来，而他的名字混含其中。东海被迫感受着，赫宰的费洛蒙如何逐渐充盈整座房屋，将它转变成燠热闷烧的蒸汽锅炉房⋯⋯东海微蹙眉，连忙遏制那些记忆的涌现。

抑制剂的效用正劲，他的性腺安静地蛰眠在后颈，而他的心纷扰如麻。

那些喘息就像花衣魔笛手吹奏的迷乐，引惑着他的出现。

东海出现在客厅时，赫宰的喘息猝顿一拍。

他的目光顷刻将东海钉在原地，比蜡油更新鲜，比岩浆更滚烫，随后渴切地漫游在东海近乎赤裸的身躯，直到情人胸前的红醋栗在这注视里变得更鲜艳，更挺硬——这一切，就像他正在用眼神操弄东海。上帝阿，他从未像此刻这样欣赏东海仅穿内裤就寝的习惯。

「海⋯」他疾速地在胯前滑动着手掌。

赫宰想象他正在暴烈地贯穿着东海，而情人过度使用的喉咙，只能发出间杂着哭泣的喘息。

东海背靠墙站着，眼底映着爱侣苦于欲望的神情。

那使赫宰刀削斧凿的面庞显得既脆弱，又危险。东海的目光再而下行，摩挲着爱侣袒露在丝绸亵衣领口的敦实胸膛——他曾无数次亲吻过的、抚摸过的、捶挠过的——这时正因潮热而晕着蒙茸的金光，再而下行，爱侣胯间手掌的残影烧灼着他的眼睑。

「赫。」东海的嗓音既燥又腻。

赫宰猛然吞咽着，握间的性征因这微颤的单音愈发郁勃雄张。

「我帮你。」东海跌向他的怀抱，然后跪坐在他的腿间。

赫宰稍显犹豫，因前次情事的惨淡收场尚刻在他脑海里。然而，当胯间的东海向他释放费洛蒙时，他再无余暇应付其它。那些馥郁的体息，随着深促的呼吸胀满他的肺泡的同时，在他体内扩散着欲望。

「你不能，你会逼疯我的！」他扣着椅搭的指绷得骨节煞白。

更多的控诉，在情人以脸颊与掌心摩挲着昂立的瞬间，像黄油般全部消融在唇齿间，变成一句颤抖的叹息。

「上帝阿。」

东海握着爱侣灼热坚硬的海绵体，先是向它的前端呵吐热息，直到它因极度焦灼而弹颤着嘴唇时，东海方张口含吮它的冠首，以柔韧的舌卷食着透明的摄护腺液，再而是它青虬盘横的躯体。此间，赫宰或捏握着东海的肩膀，或插缠着东海的发绺。拉妲在上，他须得克制想要扣住东海的肩背或后脑，以便贯抵他咽道的暴烈欲念。

他不能再伤害他。这个念头，比任何锁链更沉重、比任何镣铐更坚牢地，抑束着他。

「东海⋯求你⋯」他能做的，唯有请求。

东海动情而含混地应允着，随后的深然埋首使得爱侣直接顶撞起他的咽道后壁。然后一次又一次响亮地吞吐着。

「东海！」持续的刺激使他的两腿若被抽空髓液般脆弱。

他目不转睛地盯着胯间东海的脸庞，内心感到前所未有的宁和丰盛，就像他负轭沉重的疲倦而寒硬的灵魂在东海的吞吐里消融着，沸腾着，散逸着。

「⋯就是这样⋯海⋯⋯」

爱侣的可怖尺寸使东海觉得唇舌正在同拳头交媾。他只能吞纳爱侣的小部分，显然，这已是爱侣能承受的快感的极限阈值。此刻，他的眼眶因咽肌痉挛而通红潮湿，嘴唇与颚关亦因持续的扩张而麻僵不已。但东海毫不在意，尤其是当爱侣的喘息在无前的亢奋里渐杂难抑的骂吼与呻息的时候。

在逐渐提高的吞吐频率里，赫宰渐临界点，他情人口腔的耐受程度亦然。赫宰不想射进东海的嘴里，但东海显然无意领情。

「我要射了⋯海⋯」

你最好是要射，东海想。他忍受着着口腔烧灼般的疼痛，恶狠狠地猛吸脸颊，随后隐约地察觉到掌里的囊袋突突跳动着。

「海海⋯张嘴⋯让我抽出来⋯天！你不能⋯」

李赫宰低吼着，他甚至能自东海微凹的脸颊辨出自己的形状。他摸索着东海左膛的红樱，随后猛然一捏，企图以此逼退情人近乎固执的热情。东海瞪大眼睛，浓眉稍凑，生理性的眼珠就因刮辣的刺激而洒落。他强忍住尖叫的欲望，浑身狂颤着，屈愤地继续裹含着爱侣的欲望。

「东海！」

赫宰在东海的虎牙轻颤着碰触到柱首时，猛烈地射在情人的口腔里。

当赫宰自亢奋而眩烂的高潮余韵里脱身时，东海正扣着他覆在胸前的掌，面颊潮红地趴在他的腿根喘息着。

「东海。」赫宰摩挲着情人的面颊道。

东海无法回应，因那些黏稠液体在他的喉咙里产生的灼热感，爱侣更加浓烈的体息使他潜抑的爱欲像沙漠里嗅到绿洲凉风的旅者，但东海目前仍是清醒的，否则他早已在情热的驱使底哭骂地骑着他的爱侣。

「东海，你⋯」赫宰注意到东海内裤鼓胀的湿印，就像旧日梦遗的痕迹。

东海因迟来的羞恼而择以亲吻堵住爱侣的话语，但他数秒后就懊悔地撤首，红燥的唇微启着，像食辣般嘶嘶有声。

「嘴疼。」

东海凭双肘撑在身后，闭着眼喘息着。赫宰就势压向东海，将他呼吸尚促的身躯碾平在温暖的地毯里，继续掠夺他肺部仅剩的存氧。

「我来帮你。」

「帮我操我。」当赫宰企图探首向东海胯前时，东海阻拦他道。

东海揩取黏在脸上的白稠，手掌随后滑进两副躯体紧贴生热的地方，再次握住在亲吻里竖旗扬帜的它。与此同时，赫宰的手掌滑到东海的臀间，手指轻按在那点瑟缩着的缝隙上。

「是的。」东海颔首叹息道。

画圈的指隔着亵裤陷进愈深愈热的褶皱里时，东海的眉宇微隆，张唇在爱侣的齿间吐着温热的气息。

「嗯。」当赫宰抽出埋陷的指节时，那圈的衣料印着明显的湿晕。然而，这与他在东海情热时得到盛情款待相比简直吝啬。

「海海，更湿些。」赫宰将东海额前的发绺向后拨，注视着睡意朦胧的他道。

「你得更努力。」东海半垂着眼睑，手指摩挲着赫宰眼下的笑痕道。

赫宰向来从善如流。他嵌首向情人颈项间、胸膛前，随后含住那粒适遭指枷的红醋栗，灵活的舌咂逗着那晕磨损生热的肌肤。东海因这难堪的刺激而发出含着鼻音的鸣泣，它已敏感得不能经受，哪怕再多一丁点的刺激。

「这边，还有这边。」

东海意图向爱侣拱送右膛分散他的注意时，他才意识到，他的亵裤已被退去，取代它与他肌肤相亲的是正在股间摩擦的欲望。这惹得东海顿时睡意全无，凑在他的耳窝边咕哝着，在某处的椰子油。

「我要你的。」赫宰的左掌握住东海的欲望，紧而有劲地滑动着，右手的食指则在他紧致的细缝周围按摩，逼得情人小声咽噎着，然后，那些咽噎随着他再次含住左胸乳粒的举动变成高亢含混的胡话。

「⋯求你⋯直接操我⋯将我贯穿到底⋯」

「你会撕裂。」赫宰安抚着性急的情人道。

「那就趁它尚未完全觉醒。」翻身而起东海骑在赫宰的胯上。

赫宰正因情人的孩气言论而忍俊不禁。随后，就见东海将自己往他的欲望上猛按时，惊坐起身扣住对方的腰肢道：「天阿！等等等等⋯」

赫宰能明显感觉到，东海是预先做过扩充的，但是，这准备显然难称充分。再兼没有情热的相助与东海较前消瘦的体型，以致，此刻，他持续充胀的坚硬愈发牢固地将东海钉着，钉在他的怀里，动弹不得。东海拒绝爱侣对自己敏感区域的碰触，因任何刺激只能带来雪上加霜的后果。是而，赫宰仅温柔地抚摸着东海的后腰，以冀放松他的肌肉。

「我还可以。」

东海微撇嘴，随后继续轻压腰臀，直到他的摄护腺块迎来因欲望侵迫时的挤压带来的快感。东海顿时停住坠送，自任在赫宰的臂弯里颤栗着。待东海缓过神来时，那种开拓的撑胀感确凿得使他轻缓吐纳，感受它是如何蛮横地碾平体内的每道褶皱，再而持续抻展着那圈脆弱的黏膜。

东海伸指探向交媾进行的地方，始得知它仍有泰半在等待他的容纳。

「⋯赫。」东海无辜地张望着沉默攒眉的爱侣。

「我出来。」赫宰叹息道。

「你不出来。」东海扳住他扣在自己腰侧的掌，道：「你先操我。」

会意的李赫宰重新与情人调换位置，而东海在他的注视底舔舐着红燥的嘴唇。

「你又紧又湿又热。」他的嘴唇贴着东海的耳窝。

「把我操松点，然后操得更湿更热⋯⋯啊！」

赫宰就用这半截长度热情成倍地操他。

汗珠在火光里映成亮金色，自他鼻尖与下颚落在他的脸庞与膛前，使东海湿漉漉得更像刚自海里捞出那般。东海垂首望着随著爱侣抽动每每翻出的壁肉，那些混杂的体液在灼痛的楔合处被捣成黏稠的白沫，撲哧的水声随着他高亢的呻吟变得越来越响亮。

东海的欲望因摩擦着赫宰的腹肌而渐昂，而赫宰显然也有所意识，便每次紧贴着东海的小腹推送着，直到东海因高潮将至而愈将腰肢拱向他，他猛然停住，在它射出第一道乳脂后，以茧指封住它的通道。

「我要射⋯⋯赫！赫！啊⋯⋯」东海的请求瞬间破碎在爱侣声势更甚的进犯里。

「我们一起。」

「你⋯⋯我不行⋯现在⋯我就要⋯啊——！」东海近趋疯狂地挣动在赫宰监牢的臂墉里。

「海海⋯⋯等等我⋯⋯」

赫宰的胸膛将东海熨平在地毯里，同时撞击着情人热腻得将要融化的下半身。

「赫！射给我⋯⋯」

神志混沌的东海痴愁地在呻吟的间隙里，唇靠在赫宰的嘴前喃喃臆语。于是，赫宰每一下都比前一下更用力暴烈地撞击着他，碾磨着他的摄护腺和膀胱，使尿意和射精的欲望同时统摄着他。

「赫⋯⋯求你⋯⋯啊！等等！赫宰！等等！⋯⋯啊！！」

东海倏然瞪大眼睛，微张的唇颤抖而沉默地呐喊着，因爱侣竟已全然操进自己。伴随着脏腑错位的恐惧感，东海的腹内若有电流哔剥而过般剧烈地痉挛着，他不受控地在赫宰臂弯里蜷缩起来。

「东海？！我⋯」赫宰微怔，始而意识到自己刚撞开东海的内殖腔。

「不，是它自己⋯打开的。」东海嗓音喑哑地在爱侣自责前抢白道。

东海手指颤抖地轻碰后颈的腺体，引得自己吐出小声痛苦而甜腻的单音。李赫宰无从辨别这声音，是愉悦更多，还是痛苦更多，他仅是安静地停留在情人的体内，直到彻底发情的东海主动向他拱送腰臀，他才继续跟他一起操他，而当赫宰在东海的生殖腔内小幅度地抽送时，东海过度使用的喉咙，只能发出间杂着哭泣的喘息。

最后，他们在濒死的快感里紧密相拥，直到东海自短暂而目眩神迷的死亡里苏活过来时，那些温热体液仍如急浪般击打在他的腔壁，使他随着那些喷吐而浑身轻颤。

东海向爱侣稍侧身，将他的肩背呈在对方的眼前，大胆地害羞道：「完全标记我。」

「现在不是时候。」

「我，我以为⋯」短暂的沉默后，东海犹疑地蹙眉道。在此间，赫宰所言源源不断地将过往的记忆召至东海眼前，是以，他的眼神便在这叠映里愈渐黯淡。

「不不不！东海，我爱你！」赫宰钳着东海的脸庞道。

「是的，你爱我。」东海怅然地附和着。

「如果我出事⋯」赫宰攒眉盯着他道。

受标记的Omega将余生仰赖抑制剂度日。李赫宰仅仅连想象也无法容忍。

「我就继续像过去七年这样生活。你以为我为了什么？我只要你，无论如何。」

「我也是，但我坚持。」赫宰深情地注视他道。

言罢，赫宰就着交媾的姿势将东海抱在身前，随后行向卧室。

「家里有药吗？你的体质尚不宜受孕。」赫宰坚定道。

「我没法再生育。」东海稍怔，最后以某种稀松平常的语调应道。

「⋯⋯」

「你可以把我当成会发情的Beta。就像你以前说的，那是每个Alpha梦寐以求的伴侣。」东海撑持着嘴角的笑弧。然而，赫宰的神情使东海意识到自己幽默细胞的匮乏。

「东海，我⋯⋯」

「闭嘴！你胆敢道歉。」还是直截了当更合符东海的作风。东海憎恶赫宰的小心翼翼，就像他的某句话就真的能杀死自己那样——只要，他不提那三日。

「东海，我有你和泰民就足够。如果日后我们想要小孩，完全可以通过其它的方式。」

「嗯。」赫宰撤出后，东海翻身仰躺在被窝里。余光注意到赫宰频停在自己微隆腹部的视线。

「我帮你洗出来。」赫宰侧身撑在东海身旁，抬手拨着他额前的发绺道。

「我又不是Beta或Alpha。」东海摇首道，他本能地喜爱热流随着动作在腔室内晃动着的感觉。「现在，抱着我睡觉。」

清晨，格列弗庄园二楼的某间卧室。

「东海？」身着纯白病服的朴正洙静卧在病床上，注视着在窗台前若有所思的东海道。

「抱歉？」东海回过神来。

「我是说，要是他最后⋯⋯」

「我养他。」东海继而笑道：「我跟您一样爱他，也跟他一样爱您。」

「这再好不过。」朴正洙扑哧轻笑，而后温柔地回应。

「很久以前，我就不再质疑。」朴正洙想起那场枪击案，目光真挚道：「我祝福你们。」

东海颔首以应，随后垂首看着眼前的政党备案申请书，眼神坚毅如常。


	15. Chapter 15

「我需要你。」

 

「我知道，现时生病是极不负责任的事。」近来繁重的赦放复核与同各怀鬼胎的官员周旋游说，每使正洙支绌难周，但真正击倒他身体的，反而是他意图掌控大局的意志。

 

「你现在唯一的任务就是健康。」赫宰坐在病床边道：「其它的，无需多想。」

 

「众议院有消息吗？」闭目养神的正洙不以为然道。

 

「首长，请问您中午是否有私人会餐？」秘书叩门探身道。

 

「如果客人已至，请他来这里。」等报告者掩门而出，赫宰猛地站起身，蹙眉拉扯着颈前的领结，自责地站到窗前张望道：「我竟然忘记与东海有约。」

 

「看来，反对力量的影响不可小觑。」正洙挑眉地盯着赫宰的背影，再而阖目叹息道：「你冷落全家的示好时，我就提醒过你，仅凭李金两家的奥援及在地者的支持，北方势力主导的两院必使我们难以应付。」

 

「我不想利用她。」赫宰以指腹扫起窗棂边半甲的霜白，椰城迎来今年的初雪。

 

「俊秀呢？」正洙徐然启目道。

 

「俊秀不同。我并未后悔拥有过这段婚姻。」赫宰的目光落向远方临海傍山的聚落，道：「他改变我对婚姻的成见，我不再恐惧重蹈父母命运的覆辙——你知道的，逃避、压抑，然后是歇斯底里的争吵——这种周而复始的消磨。」

 

「还有泰民，你很幸运。」正洙温柔地接过挚友的话尾，再而半真半假地试探道：「但是，你不能全面否定，全小姐是第二个俊秀的可能性。」

 

「第二个，不。」

 

东海站在内寝的门前，将叩的指节停在半空，随而贴在前额向后捋饬那些并不凌乱的发绺。赫宰拉开雕门，在眼底映示情人舒缓眼眉的这刻，腔内阴郁顿扫。

 

「亲爱的。」

 

赫宰探臂将情人揽到膛前，温和的体热顷刻消融东海毛衣间的雪屑。两人相视而笑，赫宰抢在情人因第三者的在场而害羞推拒前，埋首嗅着他脖间因抑制剂而清凛柔和的体息，再而轻嘬他后颈的费洛蒙腺。

 

最后在他索要轻柔的回吻的同时，在唇齿间传递字句含混的想念。

 

「别太嚣张。」病床佯怒道。

 

「亲爱的，帮我劝他安心养病。」黑色西服撤身而立，仍笑着注视着白毛衣道。

 

直到夜晚，他们才回到月亮街。炽热的灯泡将浴室的乳雾照成暧黄的昏色。

 

李赫宰自浴篷底走出来的时候，忽然停止擦头的动作 ，出神地盯着盥洗池前刷牙的情人，直到东海偏首回视。这位老兵方省神地来到东海身后，展臂敞怀地抱着他。

 

「东海。」他喃喃有语。

 

适才的画面给他似曾相识的熟悉感。

 

几年前的太平洋战役里，他因战创感染而倒在汪洋腹地的野岛上，在高热昏迷前，将整支部队仅余的磺胺粉留给更年轻的下属。这是他和同袍们为祖国实现岛链战略而辗转苦战的第七百二十八日。燠热的密林、腐臭的沼泽、可怖的疫病，还有比这些更加消磨意志的虚无——他无法自赎地沉沦着，再崇显的荣誉也无法将他疗愈。

 

哪怕，军医给他朗读的信里，有着他的头生子出生在巴比龙庄园的消息。

 

他仍无动于衷地任由死亡接管他的身躯。直到数日后，又一封俊秀亲笔的信函随着物资投降在溪流旁，东海、椰城、消息，信里的字词使他突然暴起攥起正洙的手臂。

 

「救我。」

 

欣喜与悲恸的交替使正洙眼眶刺痛，这是他和俊秀编织的白色谎言，至少那时正洙以为如此。

 

此后数日，青年将军的眼神不再浑噩空虚，但每当昏黄的梦境攀着他时，他无时不喃咛着情人的名字，东海、东海——这些事迹从来没有出现在他的传记里，是以世人皆以为是家庭的力量支撑他度厄重生，东海亦然。而今，李赫宰无需凭借这些沉重的苦难，示知东海，他有多爱他。

 

「又怎麽？」东海腮帮微鼓动着，弯腰吐出漱口水，再而向爱侣提唇笑道。

 

「毫无实感。」赫宰以臂弯里潮湿的热气熨着情人的肩背，阖目道：「就像整日活在梦里。」

 

「怎样才能让你有实感？」东海的笑弧因郑重而凝栖在嘴角。

 

「你不能，你只能⋯」他侧首吻住东海，就像在亲吻他生命苦乐的本质：「永远别让我醒来。」

 

东海照见爱侣疲倦而温柔的话语里的悲伤的内核，他的心室因共情而同样氐惆。

 

是夜，相拥而眠。

 

赫宰借着月光度量东海的指围，他知道东海不在意这些，但他心底，东海和泰民毋庸置疑地在任何方面皆应得到最好的。赫宰轻握着东海消瘦的无名指，迟疑跃在眉间，他需更有耐心，至少等到情人恢复正常体重。赫宰的目光再而笼罩在东海的睡容，情人红燥的嘴唇翕合着，他倾耳向它。

 

「不⋯恳求你⋯别杀它⋯我坦白⋯」最后的尾音噎在微不可闻的抽泣里。

 

赫宰蹙眉抬身，随后尽可能轻地抽出情人颈底的手臂。他翻身下床，踉跄地跑向客厅，最后及时地止步门前。上帝阿，仅是几句梦话，他就难堪得如此，而他的情人只能同「它」共生在这副身躯里。现在的他应当立即回到卧室，然后，用亲吻他的情人自噩梦里唤醒，就像信赖得能将性命于付的战友。

 

是以，这片刻的叛离使他羞耻得耳廓灼烧。

 

「我又做梦了吗？」这时，身后传来情人的声音使他项背僵硬，东海继而道：「你以后还是回家睡吧。」

 

「没有，我只是有些口渴。我哪里也不去。」赫宰假装镇定道。

 

他回首望着向脸色苍白的东海，再而行向客厅，提起地炉旁的水壶，倒了杯温热的水，随后回到卧室，坐在床边，将水喂给睡眼惺忪的东海，最后将杯中剩余的饮尽。

 

「一起过节吗？」赫宰以拇指抹去东海犹温的泪痕道。

 

「今年不行。平安夜，答应和毅生的父母吃饭。圣诞节，陪希澈哥过。」

 

「毅生是谁？」赫宰将水杯扣在案几，随口问道。

 

「他、他是⋯」东海结舌道。

 

「如果感到为难，你不必回答。」有时，坦诚相待并非最佳方案，赫宰如是想。

 

赫宰重新滑进温暖的被窝里，用脚去捂东海的脚，随后道：「我们可以邀请希澈哥到格列弗庄园。」这次的圣诞节晚餐，从开胃菜的配汁到甜品的配酒，都是他亲自挑选的。

 

「然后，整夜忙着拉架吗？」东海不赞同道。

 

「泰民很想你。」锲而不舍的赫宰亲吻起东海的肩窝。

 

「我也想他。到时候，帮我把礼物带给他。」东海仰首喘息道。

 

「你最应该给自己扎蝴蝶结。」闻言的赫宰叹息道，随后沉默地闭目卧倒。

 

有时，赫宰察觉到东海忽然囫囵地钻进被窝，他猛地睁眼，在被底握住情人想要拉下自己亵裤的手掌。

 

「东海，你需要休息。」赫宰掀开棉被，想摘出他的情人道。

 

蹙眉的东海枕着他的腿，忽然道：「我无法忍受这样的自己。」

 

「在你遇溺的时候，不仅无力施援，更甚妨碍他人相助。」东海抬首注视着赫宰，道：「如果有一天⋯」

 

「没有如果。」赫宰按摩着情人的肩颈，他想东海应是因病房里的对白有感。他需要东海的剖白，这样，他才能对那些疑虑予以更精确的回应。「我真正要的，只有你有。」

 

「就像某些愚蠢的爱情小说里的主人公。」东海戏仿着希澈的口吻道。

 

「除了你，我的人生尽是些不相干的事情。」赫宰眼底又堆起笑痕，道：「出自李赫宰。」

 

悲伤与害羞是两种难以兼容的情绪，当后者消解起前者时，当东海脸颊酡红地望着他的爱侣时，赫宰猝然将他压倒，然后，比低俗的情色小说里的主人公更悱恻地缠绵。

 

太阳总会升起的。

 

在漫长而考验意志的前戏后，东海将脸埋在绵枕里，嘴里咬着小角织物，承受着身后猛烈的撞击。

 

「赫⋯」

 

爱侣接近惩戒的力度似乎想要将他操进床褥裡，每次挺送皆精确地碾压过东海的摄护腺，再而深抵内殖腔的闭合处，与此同时，却连亲吻也悭吝得给。近来的床笫经验，使赫宰自以为习得情人对暴烈的嗜好，而频繁的情事，亦使他自情人体内发掘出Omega独厚的受容性。

 

事实并非全然如此。

 

起初，东海需要他的暴烈来抵御旧式抑制剂的副作用和往事幻灭的死寂感。至于现在，这种介乎疼痛与愉悦的体验则变成阴郁往事的载体。但是，东海不愿扫兴，尤其是——此刻，沸腾在爱侣的费洛蒙里的浓灼爱意，还有，他们昔日种种诉诸禁锢的情趣游戏——他快要能克服那些惶惧。

 

是而，他任由赫宰将他的掌腕锁在头顶，然后以此夜难再的热情操进他的最深处。

 

忍耐的喘息、温涩的甬道，赫宰比情人更快意识到他的反常。

 

是而，赫宰将东海翻身抱起，然后与他身躯交叠着坐在床心。东海心虚地捂住赫宰的眼，然后咬住爱侣的下唇，温柔地拉扯在齿间，直到爱侣轻笑着握住他的手掌，再回以绵长的深吻。赫宰克制着抚慰东海腿间初萌的欲望的惯习，温柔地舔逗情人与床单摩擦得红肿的乳粒，与此同时，手臂同时横在东海的腰后，在情人提腰时予以借力，又或，时而猛地将他按在胯间，随后自顾摆腰在逼仄热湿的壁室内画圆。

 

「赫⋯」

 

东海在赫宰臂弯里耸动着，手指自身后顺着黏嗒嗒的股缝，握住爱侣的囊袋毫无章法地搓摩，直到彼此的喘息声压过窗外呼啸的风声与潮响。他们甚至还没有发情，光想到这点，两人只能更渴切地纠缠着彼此。

 

「别再把⋯抑制剂操没了⋯」东海的话底兼有撒赖与挑逗的意味。

 

「去他的⋯抑制剂⋯」赫宰低吼道，随后与情人相拥着，在震动胸膛的笑声中堕进被浪深里。

 

直到黎明，海鸟纷纷聚集在落满朝霞的后院啄食着面包屑。

 

赫宰挥臂振开停在他肩膀上的海鸥，将晒在后院的被单掖在臂间，急忙推门入室。这时，东海正撑着厨台而立，单手将面浆倒进煎锅里。情人仍只穿着内裤，赫宰随手将被单扔进藤筐里，专注地欣赏起东海身周的爱痕。赫宰再而从背后抱住东海，手掌贴着情人因内殖腔过度饱和而微隆的小腹。

 

「这是什么？」赫宰明知故问，它们数小时前还在他的体内。

 

东海的脸唰地通红，因这轻压而绵细地喘息着。赫宰的手掌来到东海敏感的胸房，惹得情人向他低吼着。推开赫宰，东海将灶边的热可可和炒蛋递给他，然后咬舌道：「必密。」

 

「噢，小必密。」赫宰边摆桌，边笑道。

 

沉默的厨房使赫宰的笑容有所黯然。

 

「我们还年轻。」回到东海身旁的赫宰道。

 

「我不是这个意思。」东海翻着薄饼道。

 

「我是这个意思。」赫宰乐观道。

 

但笑无言的东海将烤熟的吐司放到盘子里，随后赫宰适时地握住他的手指，将他滚烫的指腹按向自己的耳垂。

 

赫宰出门后，东海带着早餐来到邻居家。

 

冬日清晨，凛冽非常。

 

允浩倚坐在希澈后院的栏杆上，目光落在远方迷蒙混同的海天。这时，东海推门而出，将草莓酸奶递给他，自己捧着咖啡站在油漆剥脱的长栏后。

 

「在中，在感训监狱的面会室里，我见过他。我想，他是来探望你的。再后，我和希澈接你的那日，他也等在象鼻岩前。当我们离开时，后视镜里的他——我不曾见过那种失意的神情。」东海以指腹摩挲着杯缘道。

 

「你不了解他。他的日记可以写成碧瑙艳情史，包括你旧爱新欢的事迹。」允浩苦笑道，然后举杯轻碰东海的瓷杯。

 

「允浩。」东海将肘撑在横栏，注视着允浩寡淡难犯的面容，几不可闻地叹息道。

 

「因不满保守党主席擅自签署解严令，周五共有五名保守党官员向总统与党主席提交辞呈，他们称党主席所为是对中央与群众委托的背离⋯」两人相继进屋，收音机仍正在尽忠职守地传告着消息。

 

「他们眼中的群众，只有北方佬。」允浩坐在梳化里道。

 

「我们有政治前科。」希澈将油墨仍温的《政党法》放到桌上，道：「不能成为新党的负责人。」

 

「申东熙呢？」允浩问道。

 

「他的立场不宜太过明显。」希澈摇首道。

 

「或许，我能帮忙。」在他们举出第若干个人名后，东海出声道。

 

「东海，你确定你能参与社会事务吗？」允浩意外道。

 

「这或能为我们赢得舆论支持，要知道，马伦巴境内平权运动的声势正如日中天。但是，东海，此事必然将影响碧瑙Omega群体的参政前景，或好，或坏。」希澈道。

 

Omega注视着对面的两个Alpha，微咬下唇，将「要是你们需要身份的话」的后言哽在喉底。

 

「分析人士指出，如马伦巴政府对索多玛发动军事行动，将使其各殖民地动荡局势持续升级⋯」播完广告的收音机里再度传出时政新闻。

 

「我⋯」椰城的孩子的神情渐而严正起来，抬首道：「当然。」

 

将希澈和允浩送到椰城报社后，东海将车停在高楼的后巷，趴在方向盘上望着这条无名巷。各食肆的档主们正在刷洗锅碗瓢盆，混有白沫的水流将青石街冲得油光黑亮。

 

远处，金家烘培屋的后门石阶上，坐着支颐出神的厉旭。门前的铃铛响个不停，店员们抬出屉屉新鲜的面包，装进印着CASINO标志的货车里。直到货车开走，起身的厉旭才注意到巷阴里的东海，便跑向他，有说有笑地上车。

 

平安夜，整座椰城笼罩在质地温柔的热闹里。

 

正在毅生家忙碌的东海时闻门铃，自厨房探出身：「伯母，家里还要来客人吗？ 」

 

「记得伯母跟你提过的女孩吗？」曹母的声音夹杂在摆放餐具的轻响里。

 

「伯母——」东海无奈道，与此同时到玄关应门，门后的景象使他愣在原地：「赫、赫宰。」

 

「姑妈，我在楼下遇到东海的朋友。」女孩跟在赫宰踵后进屋道。

 

「是吗？快请进来，晚饭就快好咯。」曹母温柔地笑道。

 

打完招呼，赫宰将两提红酒递给曹父后，两人遂在酒柜前高谈阔论，而成美帮曹母将冬青和槲寄生装点着餐桌上方的垂灯，然后坐在圣诞树旁逗猫。

 

「当时，我跟东海哥都在官中读夜间部。日间部有个叫刘宪华的学弟喜欢东海哥，几乎每日练琴到深夜，然后陪我跟东海哥走回家。」成美捏着红酒杯颈道。

 

「后来如何。」李赫宰假笑道。

 

东海隐忍地啜着勺里的浓汤，掌握住正在摩挲着他腿根的手指，随后侧首盯着身旁的爱侣。

 

「东海哥阿，每次的回答都是『他在等人』，至于宪华，毕业后选择出国留学，现在据说正在经营唱片公司。东海哥，你等的人有回来吗？」成美偏首道。

 

话音未落，东海感到那些修长而茧密的手指突变安分，甚至抽离自己的掌握，以便斟酒与举杯的动作。

 

「少喝些，明早有圣诞演讲。」东海轻声叮咛着爱侣，随后抬首向同学道：「嗯。」

 

「是谁？」成美狐朦般探直起身道：「那个人现在椰城吗？」

 

成美是个Beta，是以未能感应到餐桌上克制的暗涌，而洞察一切的曹父和曹母则递目微笑。在赫宰给东海搛菜的同时，曹母将熟鲑鱼塔捎进赫宰的碗里，像是某种温柔的嘱托。

 

赫宰将成美在门禁前安全送进家门，再打道回曹家时，微醺的东海和橘猫分踞在暖气旁，他安静地枕着曹母的膝头，任由慈祥的老妇捋摩着他的发绺，直到两人的眼眶皆由暖生热。赫宰盘腿坐在东海的身畔，任情人扳着他的手指，同正在收看静音的时政新闻的曹父，低声谈论最近的出入境管制措施。


	16. Chapter 16

他该知道的，他早该知道的。

前火烧岛的政治犯、前安东岛的劳改犯，还有修整乱葬岗的志愿者，他们的支持使他的情人在东岸选区以超过半数选票的优势脱颖而出，最终得以列席参议院。当他亲自签署东海的任命书时，当东海向他评论时事、阐述政见时，他就该发现的，他早该发现的。

南方的首脑坐在客厅的梳化里，望着埋在地炉灰烬里的猩炭，将醉未醉。

「赫。」

又一次，他幻听到情人缠绵的言语随吱呀的门声响起。这次，他未予理会，而是闭目摸索着鞋边的酒瓶，直到情人温柔地按住他的手腕。

这温热的触感使他猛掀起眼睑，眼眶便顷刻潮润欲滴。

两月前，南方总督府。

临时布置成演播厅的办公室里，李赫宰正在排练八点的电视演讲，而他身周——服装师正在挑选最合衬的领带，化妆师正在粉饰他颧丘与脸颊的细痣，各个务使首长在观众眼里完美得无可指摘。

「尊敬的同胞们：此刻，索多玛正面临前所未有的严峻挑战，我们必须团结一致，才能克服难关。」

电视台职员调试着提词器和收音机时，神情寡淡的长官拿着演讲稿，练习着撰写者精心斟酌出的字句。

国会大厦，参议院会堂。

今日，普选法案的投票表决是第二次提上参议院日程。

半月前，那位意图以冗长演讲推迟投票的保守党议员，仍卧床不起。因着局势的逐渐明朗，南方议员们神情稍晴，包括正站在演讲台后陈词的李东海。因着他Omega的第二性别，在场的Alpha的目光多少有些靉靆不清。若非李东海已注射抑制剂，他会知晓，此刻的会堂比夏夜的香料市集更纷繁馥郁。

「马伦巴是当今国际社会上的第二大殖民国家。这意味着，多元族群与文化必将是马伦巴的国民结构和社会风貌的基本特征。马伦巴政府向来宣称，索多玛是它神圣不可侵犯的领土。那么，生活在这片领土上的人民——他们的公民身份和权利，理应得到马伦巴法律的捍卫。」

但李东海并非全然未受干扰。

他能隐约感觉到，某种熟悉的费洛蒙正在刺探抑制剂在他身周生成的「保护膜」。

与此同时，站在窗后的李赫宰阖着口唇，望向毗邻总督府的国会大厦。

「怎么？」站在摄像机后的朴正洙问道。

李东海的目光过扫过穹顶高拱的半圆会堂，额角逐渐显出薄莹的汗光，而嗓音仍是不露端倪的温和的理性。

「人民的意志是政府权力的基础，必须亦唯有真正的选举方能予以落实。索多玛有一千三百万的人口，其中百分之七十是本地人，而这九百万本地人所持的选票，仅占总票数的三成。我们要求普遍而平等的投票权，要求以全体人民需求为原则的政府及政策规划。唯有真实反应人民意志的治理，才是真正切实可行的治理。」

「我感到他。」 李赫宰攒眉道，因着熟悉的费洛蒙的索引，他无意间散发出的信息素更炽。

「这是前所未有的提议。」演说将近尾声，李东海将语速些微放缓道：「但我坚信，它会得到圆满而公正的结果。」

「近在咫尺。」直播开始前，李赫宰坐在无数待机的镜头前，望着桌前的题词器，仍未禁犹疑道，引得朴正洙不禁哂笑。

结束演讲后，李东海自觉抑制剂的盾墙在那股信息素的暴烈的攝逼里，摇摇欲坠，岌岌可危，而他的费洛蒙接收器亦渐恢复它的功能。李东海沉默地环顾周遭，唯恐他的疏失会触引集体的闹剧，但他担忧的事情并未发生——他身旁的年轻议员仍垂首攒眉，簌簌摇笔，而远处的中年议员仍目光如炬，慷慨陈词。

李东海走出会堂时，西装外套底，浃背的汗流近乎全然浆湿他洁白的衬衣。他茫然地走在自东翼的参议院通向大厅的拱廊上，直到李赫宰将他拉进雕像后的暗阴里。

「东海。」

「我感到你。」李东海聚起的眉峰间填着痛楚的欲望，他指骨青白地捏着爱人的背脊，在他对方怀抱里喘息道。

李东海言意未尽，便猛地噎住，像是他的抑制剂效力适如肥皂泡消破。李赫宰因而接过情人吞声的话尾，以饱经折磨的隐忍嗓音道：「我知道，无处不在。」李东海用他的右额抵着李赫宰的左肩，以便颈后的性腺展露在爱人的唇底。与此同时，东海还需匀出稀薄的注意力，盯着摩挲着地砖的暗影。

李赫宰以指腹按摩着东海的颈后，迟未有举动，而后轻微地掀起唇涡。

「你明白吗？」

李东海望着赫宰，眉间逐渐舒展。

「一切感觉，来自于此。」

李赫宰如此喜爱他们心跳合律带来的强健而确凿的情绪。

夜半，傍海的木屋里，他们如常在温暖猩红的炭光里肢体交缠。情事虽然告终有时，李东海仍密密地喘息着，因赫宰尚驻留在他体内，同时挤迫着他的摄护腺。

「钟云最近在当我的掮客。马伦巴政府如何能想到，禁运武器的是他国人，走私武器的亦是他国人。除此，我们亦在训练军队。虽然，这远远不足以应对北边的体量。但哈瓦那政府已答应提供军事支援，且愿意在索多玛宣布独立后，即行建交。」

「如果待遇合理，我或能说服雅窟族人为政府效劳。」东海闻言，微攒眉道：「条件？」

「这事合符哈瓦那政府的利益。哈瓦那既无力收复索多玛，亦不愿马伦巴凭借索多玛封死他的出海口。除此，就是引渡抨击哈瓦那政府的异见者。」

「那些异见者，流亡至此，正是信任你会捍卫他们政治避难的权利，而且他们多数已投身于椰城的文化建设。」

「那些异见者，是忠诚的哈瓦那人，或早或晚，他们总会走的。」

李赫宰自东海的股壑间撤身而出，惹得东海急促的喘息起来。赫宰握住东海搓揉眼窝的沾着油墨的左手食指，亲吻着他眼角的泪痕。

「我能要哈瓦那的名单吗？」李东海轻抽着鼻翼道。

「不能。」李赫宰未假思索道，他随即注意到李东海骤垂的眼睑，便道：「你知道的越少越安全。」

「你知道，我——」李东海轻瞬霧光朦胧的眼睛。

「我知道，你永远不会背叛我。」李赫宰笑罢，随后坐起身道：「我要送你一样东西。」

李赫宰拿出藏在枕底的雕盒，递给身旁的情人。李东海脱去包覆的绸缎，打开雕盒，便不禁以指腹摩挲那把嵌在猩红衬底里的马卡洛夫手枪。它的周身精细地浮雕着烂漫的缅栀花，握柄则以纯银为饰，两面各錾着他们的姓名。

「尽管如此。」李赫宰用鼻翼轻摩东海的耳鬓道：「我希望，它永远不会派上用场。」

几日后，哈瓦那的第五舰队停靠在索多玛半岛与马伦巴毗邻的海岸线。

南方的首脑拖着疲倦的身躯，自招待哈瓦那大使的宴饮里而归，回到月亮街的木屋。今夜，东海罕有地晚归。起初，李赫宰尚能自娱地给情人煮面，以此消杀等待的时光。

两个小时后，李赫宰站在邻居家的门毯上，叩门道：「东海在吗？」

「他没有回来吗？」金希澈应门道：「他今早出门前，跟我说，去南榕大厦的地下室收拾东西。」

「南榕大厦。」李赫宰微愕道：「南方的南，榕树的榕？」

金希澈犹疑地盯着眉壑如渊的李赫宰，最后，将他拽进货车的驾驶座上。

当两注银光照亮大厦门前的灌木丛时，无数细小的蠓虫自暗阴里跃出，嗡嗡地聚饕着车前的温亮。金希澈站在街边已熄的瓦斯灯的铜柱旁，回身望着握着方向盘的李赫宰，扬声道：「下车。」

沉默的李赫宰跟在金希澈身后，来到昏暗狭窄的地下室。

自消一眼，李赫宰就能自眼前纷乱的景象里，建构出室内涓洁而温馨的原貌。他的东海隐藏在这里的每个细节里，他已然暗中确定这就是东海的秘密地点。金希澈望着脚边那盆焦黑的纸屑，俯身捡起小片尚能辨出落款字迹的纸张：「艾登。」

这个黏着干涸血迹的名字使金希澈的心猛然抽紧，而最后他展眉轻声道：

「这不像是东海的笔迹。」

李赫宰来到半旧的书案后，目光端详着主人遗落的细框眼镜，再而拉开抽屉，他早前送给东海的防身手枪就卧在内。这时，他想起东海左手食指上的墨痕，叹息道：「这是他左手的笔迹。」

一望无垠的海洋轻摇着正在驶过安魂海峡的货轮。

椰城的孩子在军绿的薄毯里醒来，底舱里的咸腥味使他瘦瘪的胃囊更加紧皱。这时，有人打开垂阶的天花门，手里端着牛奶和面包，摇晃地向他而来。

李东海曲膝靠着船肋而坐，定睛向来者道：「哈瓦那有出海口吗？」

「不，这是开往蛾摩拉的货轮。」曺圭贤坐在东海身旁，将食物递给对方道：「为着我的安心。」

「你杀了我两次，也救了我两次。」李东海想起哈瓦那的暗杀者潜进地下室时，他正忙着销毁证据和新党的资料。

李东海接过浸油的纸包，而未理会那杯腥凉的乳白，而当他注意到纸包上的油墨，未禁将湿软的面包完璧归赵，随后，专注地阅读起平展在他膝前的报纸。

「谁杀了艾登？」

李东海的目光自标题落向正文。

「艾登（笔名）曾在椰城日报及索多玛和马伦巴若干报章杂志刊登文章，疑因撰写批判哈瓦那和马伦巴政府的时评，于本日在南榕大厦的寓所遭到枪击，引起国际社会哗然。这桩惨案及其所隐喻的索多玛困境广受国际精英的注目和同情。」

李东海尚未阅完报纸，便觉肩头一沉，他稍侧首，望着身旁因晕船而脸色青白的北方人。

「哈瓦那政府本欲推我当替罪羊，幸而成先生替我奔走，他们最终同意找死囚代替。」圭贤的声音在他的肩窝里响起。

「也好，毅生的冤白可以洗清。」李东海无动于衷道。

直至颈项间的呼吸变得绵长匀和，东海始而将那条被毯盖在圭贤的身上。这个举动使训练有素的圭贤顷刻清醒，条件发射地，摩挲着向腰间已不复存在的枪支。最后，极度疲惫的他在东海微不可察的叹息里，再度成眠。

圭贤再次醒来时，东海递给他不知如何弄来的黄豆罐头，同时问道：「我睡了几日？」

「这是大前天的报纸。」

闻言的李东海未禁攒眉道：「我得想办法告诉他，我还活着。」

李东海站起身，行过海浪拍撞的半段船舱，拾阶登上金光满镀的甲板。东海握着锈迹斑斑的栏杆，望着来时方向的霞光里的猩红岛影，已是心驰神往。

「他还活着，我能感觉他。」目送蛾摩拉大使乘车而离，李赫宰站在总督府的正门前，望着星月初升的淡蓝天幕，而朴正洙忡忡地望着他的挚友，未有言语。

当货轮停靠在蛾摩拉最东南的港湾时，曺圭贤拎着装有行李的军毯包，行过以两块木板拼凑成的船桥。最后，曺圭贤站在宁静的渡口旁，望着站在船舷栏杆后的李东海。椰城的孩子正将两掌卷在口唇边，向他呼告：

「你的上衣口袋里有封信，带着它，到红十字会医院找沈医师。若果你幸运，他会帮我安顿你。」

「东海，我——」曺圭贤面露若有所失的神情，而李东海抢过他的话尾，道：「你，最好祈祷我能赶上『普选法案』的投票。」

最后，船笛长鸣，李东海将要折返船舱时，仍未禁眼神温柔道：「珍重。」

李东海再次踏上椰城的码头，已是七日后。

此际，李东海的步履不比泥醉的流浪汉更稳健，他亟需重新适应行走在地面的确凿感。当动画回到月亮街时，四十四号屋的瓦斯灯仍亮着。东海体味着这幅近乎静态的画面在他心底唤起的情绪，未禁将脚步放得更缓，像是要再多望它几眼。

「我该知道的，我早该知道的。」

「赫。」李东海推开门，向坐在梳化里的絮絮的爱侣道。

「赫宰。」李东海按住赫宰擎着酒瓶的手掌，随后站在对方逐渐聚焦的眼前。

李赫宰盯着东海，随后喘息着，以颤抖的手掌将他睽违数日的情人拥在怀里。希冀东海真实而温暖的身躯能为他驱散——漫漶无期的等待所生成的物理性的空虚孤寂。

「你是怎么等我七年的。」李赫宰掠夺东着海高热的呼吸。

李东海在赫宰的口唇间轻声细语，最后带出半句温柔而仁慈的玩笑：「天赋异禀。」

「你再不需它。」李赫宰眼瞳俨黑道：「再不需它。」

李东海默然而笑，任他的情人将他压倒在地炉旁的梳化里，随后在亲吻里，替他除去所有衣物。他自觉浑身灼热，而难辨它是外侵的风寒，抑或内感的情热。李赫宰含住他胸前的两揪红果时，东海因着痛楚的敏感而猛然躬身，叹出暗哑的噎泣，而这使得李赫宰更意乱情迷地在他周身施作。

李赫宰望着身底全身潮红的东海，亲吻他微张的唇，手掌同时扳开他的两腿，再而将腰腹嵌在他的腿弯里。李东海感到爱侣就要抵进他，但他的身体确反常地自惯习的容纳变成本能的抗拒。

「等等。」因着东海的再次躬身，赫宰停止所有的举动。

李赫宰撑起身，取替他的胸膛而紧贴东海的，是他绵密温柔的吻。李赫宰待到东海的身体重新平展，才以眼与掌轻度他的圣殿，脸庞、肩窝、胸埠，还有——微隆的小腹。李赫宰犹疑地攒起眉川，最后，他将那弯轻微的弧度笼在掌底。

「可能是⋯」东海微锁眉，手指捏着赫宰的臂膀，凭借他昔日惨淡的经验判读道：「低蛋白血症。」

言及此，李东海想起初抵火烧岛，他所目见的、那些躺在医务室里的瘦骨嶙峋而腹腔肿胀的病患。就算是此刻，他仍满怀戚然。因着在在皆是的温情和曙光在望的明日，他已重燃生的愿想，是而死的惊惶亦如影随形，自当年霜冻冰封的麻木里猛然苏生。

「我向你保证，不会再刻意寡食。」李东海边道，边拉起赫宰的手掌，希望爱侣将注意自他丑陋的症状处撤离。

李赫宰摇首而笑，眼底的温柔更加满然欲滴。他用右掌轻摩挲着东海的左颊，未禁向东海轻诉另一种可能性。

李东海闻言微怔。


	17. Chapter 17

「我去熬醒酒汤。」

李东海坐起身，背对爱侣微醺而黏着的检视，以洁白柔软的白衫遮掩情欲杂沓的痕迹，他落在地炉前的脚掌恰踏在某张记柱如麻的舆图上。他拾起这张地图，稍端详，再而想要捡更远的文件时，李赫宰未禁攀住他的手臂。

李东海用温柔的眼光笼着他的爱侣，以额面轻搔着对方的鬓角，还有青刺的下颚。

「我会在你身旁。」

李赫宰因而垂首，想要捕他的唇。

然而，当李赫宰含着威士忌的呼吸温熏着东海的脸颊时，东海骤拧住眉，他将身后撤，手掌撑着身后的梳化，闭目克忍着，但最后仍不禁要起身行向盥洗室，在剧烈的晕眩里，弯腰呕着胃酸，像是肉胚正在向孕育者宣示自己的存在。

李东海在于这桩使他颤栗的事实的接受里，渐而平息欲呕的生理反应。最后，他微倦地抬起身，接过李赫宰递来的温水，闭目漱口。

「我会保证你们的安全。」李赫宰望住他道。

我会保护你的——李东海想起在禁闭屋里向桃乐茜的立誓，眼眉间的情致瞬间澹薄起来，最后归复于沉默。李赫宰于这无凭拆解的沉默面前，生出无尽的暗恼。

「海？」

回神的李东海因着爱侣眼底的氐惆，遂以手掌轻摩他的须颚，解意道：「你去吧，我还有事。」

「你可愿同我们的孩子们到远洋暂居。」李赫宰始将后文道出。

「已至于此吗？」李东海未置可否，而是望着李赫宰道。

「北方已经宣战。」李赫宰攒眉道。

李东海细声轻噢，像是所闻的是明日将打风的消息。两人宁静地注视着彼此，直到李赫宰最后颔首妥协道：

「你们会在我身旁。」

远处，一道轰隆的闪白照亮北面的山峦，天花的吊灯跟着震颤的屋顶晃动。李东海站在昏黄的门廊上轻吻李赫宰，再目送他乘车向燃着浓烟的北方而远。最后，李东海垂首望向端倪待显的前腹，轻愁地拢着眉间的同时，温润地挽起笑容。

其后几日，一切如常。

卖花的女郎仍同卖报的青年在街口调情，对迫近的战事和分离不以为然。李东海颔首同他们打过招呼，就踅到希澈的客厅里，他望着军装革履的郑允浩，笑容里带着理所当然的惊喜。

「我正要去军营报到。」郑允浩微握帽檐，向李东海笑道。

「我以为，我至少能担任后勤工作。」金希澈抱臂站在旁，情绪不佳道。

「我们可以建立民间性质的公益组织。」李东海便自后拥着金希澈道：「如果，哥觉得报社还不够忙的话。」

李东海与拯济委员会成员们的站在东岸码头，向站在逐渐靠岸的轮船舷廊上的青年们挥手而笑。船梯甫落，便有高挺的船客轻健地跑向东海，再而将他囫囵地兜在臂弯里。

「昌珉。」李东海深然叹息罢。随后稍撤身，向同行的国际医生微狭笑眼道：「感谢你们的到来。」

「当仁不让。」沈昌珉颔首道。

随后，沈昌珉拉着东海行在最后，趁着无人注意，便伸掌轻探东海腰前的隆起。若非适将东海拥得够紧，他是察觉不到的。他用征询的目光望着东海，直到东海两颊微热地颔首，他惊喜道：

「这是，我这几个月以来听到最好的消息。」

运输车停靠在拉妲庙前时，警察正在指挥辅警用厚重的沥青浇裹住神庙的金顶。青年医生们皆仰首审视着这座古老的庙宇，李东海向他们解释道：

「我们担忧拉妲庙会成为空袭的目标。」

月前，拯济委员会征得祭司的同意，便将拉妲神庙设置成疗养院与收容所，以分担政府机构和大学医院的重荷。

一行人穿过晾晒着床单和绷带的前庭，绿莹莹的草坪上，几个伤愈的兵员正在做复健练习。此刻，正在餐舍等候着他们的，是厉旭用简单的配给品料理出的可口晚餐。会餐罢，乘着轻寒的夜凉，沈昌珉循着熟悉的信息素行至面包树荫里。

「你未接受永久标记？」沈昌珉攒眉道。

「他想等南方的命运底定。」李东海摇首道。

「这会导致你的妊娠期费洛蒙紊乱。」沈昌珉不赞成道。

「我有经验。」李东海垂眸而笑，随后又道：「圭贤是否来找过你？」

「我启行前，他说技痒，想去马伦巴。」沈昌珉疏忽露出笑容道。

前线的战势间接而真实地体现在疗养院的运营情况。李东海替雅窟族伤兵换完药后，便以手背抵着蒙着腻汗的额前，独自到盥洗室用凉水洁面。几滴鲜红洇散在水里，李东海就压着鼻腔去找消毒棉花。水槽边，同烈士遗孤们捉迷藏的泰民窥得此景，便悄到昌珉处打报告。

医生带着听诊器而来，望着东海坐在窗前霞色里的背影，最后落座于他的对面。

「几个月？」

因着医生的要求，李东海掀起他白衫的下摆，蜜色的丘原就袒在橘红的夕光里。

「将四月。」

沈昌珉端详着他的腹部的同时，以手掌将听诊器捂温，随后细闻胎儿的心音。最后，他抬首道：「我可能要成为两个孩子的教父。」

「拉妲神。」李东海微撑眼睑，而男孩则喜不自胜道：「哇唔。」

此时，正在椰城孩子的腹宫里着床生长的两个生命，恰如酝酿在南方膏沃的陆海里的——自由与和平。夜幕再合，老椰城人们张着藤椅坐在门廊上，望着炸响在北边夜幕上的亮赤的硝火，就像一场恢弘而庄严的血肉祭典。

安静的神庙里，某个年轻战士因恋家而无眠，在芬芳的夜色睁着百无聊赖的眼，因而注意到匆匆穿过病房长廊的男人，他倏然挺身，向对方的背影致以军礼。

男人稍颔首，随后行向二楼。

李赫宰推开雕门，眼前的场景使他怔在原地。他想，哪怕马伦巴和哈瓦那的总统，此刻在他面前握手言和，所带来的冲击感亦不过如此。

「东海在里面。」朴正洙和金希澈同时抬首望住他，再异口同声道。正洙轻笑，随后继续给银行家协会回信，而捏着委员会财务预算的金希澈攒眉续道：「他亟需你的临时标记。」

李赫宰站在里门前，未禁想起，他在海滩上临时标记刚觉醒的东海的午后，情热如恶疾，将他折磨得辗转难眠，他便冒险潜到拉妲神庙，带着满身的露水和细碎的花草爬到二楼的窗台，吻醒熟睡的椰城的孩子。仍带着初夜般的战栗的狂喜，他推开门。

椰城的孩子正坐在柔和的光晕里，批阅着繁如雪花的救济申请。因着他的跫音，甫抬首，便绽笑道：

「我感到你。」

李东海望住向他行来的李赫宰，微热的呼吸里的铁水味益重，一些来自战场的弹屑和血泥，一些则是他的信息素。李赫宰就座床沿，欲拥的两臂因着珍重的情绪而显得些微疏拙，最后，他像抱着团温热的绵云般，轻柔抱着他的东海。

「我想你，非常，非常。」

闻言的李东海轻躬腰肢，他以食指轻竖在唇前：「嘘。」

李东海扣着赫宰的手掌贴向他前腹的丘原，李赫宰在某种似是而非的感觉里，眼眶逐渐生润——像是蝴蝶或鳞鱼在他掌底的腹腔里振翅或游动。李东海用后肘撑着枕面，时而望着腰前卧着的那弯新月，时而望着正和孩子们秘密通电的李赫宰。

有时，李赫宰抬起欲融的目光，稍歪首，李东海便脸颊轻红地会意，抬颚窠向他的肩窝里，颈后性腺上横纵的疤痕因而落在李赫宰深黑的眼底。李东海迟未等到赫宰的标记，稍思忖，便抬手掩住他的眼。李赫宰因而抬首，以嘴唇轻摩东海的掌纹，直到情人因湿润的痕痒而蜷起手指。

「我爱俊秀——」

「我知道。」李东海轻声道：「我读过你。」

这本他的于东海半字未提的自传，是马伦巴政府用以爱国教育的样板叙事。

「不不，你不知道。」李赫宰未禁迭声道：「我爱俊秀，就像你爱他。我们是挚友无疑，仅此而已。」

言稍顿，李赫宰用指腹摩挲东海的性腺，嗓音像滚热的白沙，道：

「至于我爱你，就像你爱我。」

李赫宰张唇攝住东海的性腺，东海的喉咙便震颤出轻微的声浪，他的躯体僵硬而颤栗，最后柔软如液体。正当李赫宰在情人芬芳的信息素里快适无比时，东海绵绵道：

「你去吧，我还有事。」

「我还剩两小时的假期，包括回一个半小时的回程。」

李东海轻喜地撑起身道：「我去叫泰民。」

「再给我们一个吻的时间。」李赫宰按住东海的肩膀，向他挪得更近。

这时，清脆的跫音咚隆隆地在外间响起，随后便是稚亮的呼唤：「Papa！」泰民急呼呼跑到床边，扑到他父亲的膝间，揪住他的浆洗得挺硬的军服。

「泰民，再有六个月，你将另有身份。」李赫宰将他的男孩抱在膝头，笑着同他道。

「我知道，我要有弟弟妹妹啦。」男孩言罢，就捂住嘴，随后无辜地望向他的爹地。

「弟弟妹妹？」李赫宰微撑眼睑，随后亦递目于卧床的东海。

父子的目光惹得东海脸容赧然，他轻捏前颈，随后垂首向他的爱侣坦白道：「是的。」

天伦叙罢，已是后半夜。

睡意深浓的男孩偎在东海怀里，隔着微热的腹宫，稚掌贴着尚未谋面的弟妹们的脚板而眠。

「你的身体能否负荷两个胎儿？」李赫宰忧虑道。

「我没事。」李东海细声道：「你毋需自扰。」

「最好如此。」李赫宰未展眉道。

「我很担心泰民，他白日同伤患解闷，夜晚总是做噩梦。我想送他回庄园，但是——」

李东海话音未完，泰民便强支眼睑，唇齿含混道：「莫里斯⋯都在军营⋯庄园空慌慌⋯您不能⋯」

「你就在我这里。」东海叹息道。

「我亦总是做噩梦，梦到我余生需要就行轮椅，而你不肯让我饮弹，誓言照顾我到坟墓为止。」李赫宰接过东海的话尾，同他玩笑，最后又道：「你的梦呢？」

「我时常梦到桃乐茜。」李东海直觉他在试探，因而有些犹豫：「但都是很好的梦。」

「对不起。」

「我亦有错。」

男孩将东海的单人床挤得满当当，李赫宰遂支椅坐在床边。

「如果身体不适，一定要告知我。」李赫宰叮嘱的同时，手掌覆向泰民贴着东海腹丘的手背，随后，他望着东海指间的墨痕和眼底的暗青，微锁眉道：「拯济委员会的运行如何？」

「今日收到银行家协会和云顶基金的两笔捐助，尚可强度。但就当地医院和收容所的补助申请，我们需要筹集更多的善款。」话音未落，胃里无征兆的翻涌使李东海猛然捂住嘴，眼眉像口里咀着青柠似的聚起，克忍有时，最后，喘息着向眉壑渐深的李赫宰道：「总之，无需担心。」

邈远的钟声自神庙里传来，李赫宰辞别东海，再将睡姿潦草的泰民抱道怀里。

门在身后掩上，泰民便睁眼望着他的父亲道：「Papa，我很担心爹地，他有时看起来很糟糕。」

李赫宰微怔，抱着泰民的他回身推开半隙漆门，东海正躬在床畔细声呕吐。

待恶疾般来袭的眩晕感消退，李东海漱完口，拿出柜里的玻璃药罐，就水服食两粒药丸，最后，侧身倒在高垒的枕心里。这时，背后传来的跫音使他背脊寒硬，东海徐回首，向他罕然优柔的爱侣道：

「你从不迟到的。」

李赫宰再度来到东海的床榻旁，椰城的孩子望着他，便不禁想起多年前，更年轻的他潜夜来到此间的画面。李赫宰单膝跪在微怔的东海省钱的同时，握住他微蜷的手指道：

「你须得想象，我重视你的生命，更甚于我的生命。我求你，平安健旺，等我归来。」言及此，李赫宰两掌轻扣在东海的腰后，随后仰首道：「给我一个弥补的机会。」

仿佛真正的见面自此刻方始。

「你有我的承诺。」

李东海揽住亲拥着自己腰腹的爱侣，稍垂颈，亲吻他帽沿底硬刺的短发。

翌日清晨，李东海向日程渐疏的国会申请假期，再致函申议员，邀请他在拯济委员会的总部办公室有偿兼职。日夕时，他已将手里的公共事务移交出泰半。

绿漆运输车每日正午会准时停在拉妲庙前，带来紧缺的蔬果和肉鱼。李东海问起正洙或希澈，他们皆道是自海外新募的物资，然后敦促他食多些。

随后的数十日，索多玛内战的局势渐明，无数隶属北总督府的战士不愿同室操戈，便藏起军服，跨南北分界线而来，更不提那些受过高等教育的威尔逊主义者。

近来，常常会有游客结群来到神庙。当祭司问起这些旅人的来意时，他们皆宣称自己确凿地闻到拉妲祭典的味道——就是那种宛如从天而降的花瓣暴雨因日光炙灼而蒸腾出的异香。唯有椰城的人们前来拜神时，会问起椰城的孩子的健康。鹤发的祭司微攒眉，恒以悲悯的神情为沉默的应答。

拯济委员会的事务渐稀，随着和平会议的展开，六成志愿者陆续恢复本职生活。这日，金希澈和朴正洙来神庙探望椰城的孩子，东海正在经受信息素紊乱所引致的高烧。

「你需要你的伴侣。」朴正洙替他更换额前的湿帕。

收音机正沙沙的播着渐。当马伦巴主战派官员遭到刺杀的新闻自收音机传递至南方的各个角落，李东海便不禁想自逐渐披露的案件细节里，获取更多关于圭贤的消息。

「待谈判结束。」李东海撑起身道。

「你们可等得起？」金希澈来到正洙的身后，攒眉向东海道。

李东海闻言不答，仅是望着合衬的他俩而笑：「我很高兴，能得见你们重修旧谊。」

两人约定按东海的志愿行事。然而，当他们各自回到寓所，金希澈便向尚在枫京的李赫宰拟电报，而他未知的是，朴正洙亦在向李赫宰致密函。

南方的首脑回到椰城时，这阵弥漫全城的芬芳已轻弱得几不可闻。椰城的孩子尚在熟睡，南方的首脑便坐在榻旁，望着情人腰前更隆的半月。直至夕食，李东海因着腹宫里的躁动而惊醒，微躬身，李赫宰伏在床腰的睡容便映在他眼底。

这时，南北停战的消息随着广播遍及椰城的大街小巷。

李赫宰警然启目，随后迎着东海的目光坐到对方的身边。李赫宰抱起湿漉漉又软绵绵的东海，咬住他后颈的红胆，将他的情人茧在他的信息素里，直到临时标记结束为止，东海仍在他的抱里细细喘息着。

「我还能怎样使你好受？」

闻言的李东海些微挪身，李赫宰就会意地据满他腾出的位置。望着东海温柔而憔悴的眼，李赫宰怆然攒眉的同时，愈觉得心脏赤热欲熔，将烙得他的胸腔生疼。李赫宰握住东海凉腻的掌，将它使劲覆于自己的左膛。

在椰城忙于恢复秩序和建设的同时，椰城的孩子亦日益变得健康。然而，刚自硝烟深里归来的李赫宰仍满腹犹疑，他行至站在正厅门廊的医生的身旁，问道：

「我需要你的坦白，他们会否危害他的生命？」

沈昌珉侧目于他，沉默未语，李赫宰是而继续道：

「如果需要选择，你须得无条件保证他的健康。」

「我不能同时接受两种相悖的嘱托。」沈昌珉直言不讳道。

李赫宰暗然惊骇，疾行向靠在面包树荫里的李东海，而东海的目光则落在庭里踢球的泰民和遗孤们的身上。沈昌珉站在原地，他望到李赫宰抱住李东海，再而捧着东海的脸，攒眉同他细语，直到他垂眸抿唇，最后埋首于李赫宰的颈项。

两人将亲吻时，青年医生便折身，回到再复阔落的厅内。

于正在暗室里谛闻双亲细声爱语的两个生命，青年医生的自信充沛如旧。就如，自由与和平亦是赤诚的信念藉着疼痛的战争的得着。


	18. Chapter 18

索多玛的命运尚悬。

此刻，两院喧闹得不啻于仲夏的拉妲庙会，抑或门市重张的股票交易厅。新党议员穿梭在站满游说和被游说的政客间，行出国会大厦，来到等在街口的轿车里。他脱掉风衣，抱在腰前的半月便显山露水。

「我可能说服你支持废除西湾地区的钻探禁令？」李赫宰端着肃容道。

「白石山是雅窟族的圣地。」李东海摇首道。

「那只是片荒山野岭。海，」李赫宰稍侧首，东海低颚攒眉的脸容就映上他的虹膜。他忙转身，握住东海攥在膝边的拳，紧张道：「海？」

「我没事，」李东海回握住爱侣的手指，而后抬首笑道：「他们亦很健康。」

李东海所言不虚。自费洛蒙因爱侣恒常的陪伴而稳定以后，东海近乎是以肉眼可见的速度再复昔日的健旺。

李赫宰将特备的软枕垫在东海的腰后，温柔道：「别害怕。」

由北政府新建于霓城以北的红墙昭示南北冷战的开端，陆路的禁绝使航海活动达到前所未有的繁荣。毗邻渔民码头的月亮街变得热闹混杂，李赫宰提出他们回到僻静的庄园生活，东海从善如流。

随着热战结束，独眼的柯利夫和瘸腿的莫里斯回到庄园，重操侍从的本行。他们时常抱怨生活的清闲。因为自东海搬到格列弗，李赫宰就再未于庄园宴请宾客，是而他们的工作就仅剩服侍庄园主和他的男人和男孩。更不提，庄园主本就已无必要地肩担照料东海起居的责任。这与他们所猜测的「禁止染指的所有物」和「不受信重的残疾者」皆不相干。

桑榆未晚，李赫宰希望尽可能地扮演妊娠期的参与者。

静谧的午后，东海自接近体热的温水缸里起身，莹亮饱满的水珠自微瑕的蜜躯滑落四散，而这一切——幽燎着李赫宰的眼睛和青壮的身躯。自东海妊娠以后，他所迷恋的他的身躯似乎已与欲望绝缘。

李东海望着李赫宰臂周狰起的筋肉，任爱侣将笨重的他抱到防滑垫上。李赫宰捏着东海的浴巾，替那抱日益紧绷的腹丘涂抹霜膏，直到东海脸颊微红，姿态因笨重而端庄地躲避起他的触摸。

「想要？」李赫宰轻压着嗓音道。

「你总是那样瞧我。」李东海推责道。

正如此刻，对方眼底的热烈纯粹的爱欲。

「因为，你总是那样瞧我。」李赫宰辩解道。

李赫宰注意到李东海滚动的喉结，温热的手掌便滑到他的腹底，再握住他果然觉醒的欲望。

「帮我。」李东海咬着内侧的唇肉道。

李赫宰的左掌替东海纾解前端的欲望的同时，右掌则漫游于这具熟悉而陌生的身躯，细察数月的妊娠带给他的所有变化。随后，他碰触到李东海探向腿间的手指，再握住它们。

当李赫宰握着东海的食指，再而将它按扣幽闭数月的密口时，就有透明粘稠的温流汩汩泌在他们交缠的指间。东海有些站不住，靠着身后的胸膛，任爱侣攥着他的手指，戳弄着他变得更能受容的高温的蜜道。

李东海因摄护腺同时受到腹部的重压和长指的轻戳，而颤抖着射在赫宰的掌里。李赫宰将拇指上的精液抹向东海微张的唇间，再而侧首舔食着细滑的甘甜。随后，李赫宰将食指上的浓白抹在东海的胸前，东海的喉咙登时震颤出甜亮的吟呻。

东海的目光渴望又轻惶。

李赫宰将东海正面揽在身前，稍躬背，探首向东海日益充沛而肿胀的胸前。李赫宰的灵舌卷住东海右膛的醋栗，左掌则裹着东海右膛的蜜豆，东海的声音陡然变得尖细。

「你不能！」他怎能用他的口唇将情欲与哺乳紧密相连？闻言的李赫宰挤唇吮压，李东海震颤着躬身，无恃的手臂抱住爱侣的肩背，因着他的逆反而啜泣嗔责道：「坏家伙！」

李赫宰坚墉般的掌臂托着东海的肩背，脸颊微凹，将右边吮吸得再泌不出半点时，他始而抬首，咂舌细品着唇齿余甘的饴乳。当他的目光落向仍肿的右乳时，东海抽着鼻，用暗哑的嗓音示弱道：

「腰疼。」

李赫宰撑着东海挺起背脊，手掌按摩起东海后腰的肌骨。李东海感到爱侣抵着他腹室的欲望，便抬首张望他因隐忍而微锁的眉间，最后道：「到床上。」

「我没要紧。」李赫宰摇首道。

「我想要。」李东海撇嘴道。

卧室里，李东海侧躺着，而李赫宰的胸膛贴着他的背脊，嘴唇熨着他埋着性腺的后颈。与此同时，他的三根手指正攝在赫宰温柔的牵引中，在清亮的水响里抽送在自己的身后。哪怕，他因适应妊娠而日益延展的身躯不需细腻至此的扩充。当李东海抽出四根手指时，而赫宰随即抵向他的身后时，他便凭此刻的触感和往昔的经验在脑海里勾绘出它雄赳赳的模样，是而生出些微的不安。

「一半，或者，三分之一。」李东海同爱侣交颈道。

「嗯。」李赫宰颔首道。

「轻点，慢点。」李东海轻捏着赫宰正稍抬起他左腿的手掌，咬唇道。

「相信我。」李赫宰啜吻东海的性腺。

李东海不再言语，将自己全然交给爱侣，很快，东海便因着睽违有时的契合体验所引爆的亲密感，而潸然落泪。李赫宰稍提腰，抽送的角度接近横向，这使他能将东海埋着摄护腺的小腹顶弄得凸起，又不至于抵进生殖腔端的深里。李东海攒着眉，随着爱侣顶撞的频率而顿然吟哦着，他的身后亦复如是。李东海再度释放后，李赫宰便克抑着剧烈的成结的本能，喘息着撤出东海窒热腻滑的体内。

未料，李东海在滑腻的胯间握住赫宰的欲望，再而阖起两腿，将它箍在丰润柔软的腿根。李赫宰握住东海曲线稍宽的髋骨，同时在他紧致的腿间抽送着。

李东海善意地释出些微催情的费洛蒙，李赫宰因此指责他道：

「你这个费洛蒙的暴君。」

古罗马时期，埃拉伽巴路斯皇帝，因喜欣赏宾客在花瓣海中窒息毙命的场景，便时常暗使仆人将玫瑰花瓣堆在遮阳篷布上，再在宴会高潮，拉下篷布，斑斓的花瓣便将宾客顷刻淹没——椰城的孩子就是椰城的埃拉伽巴路斯，他近乎无远弗届的费洛蒙就是埃拉伽巴路斯的玫瑰。

李东海用憨甜的眼望住他，再而释放出更多的信息素。这使得李赫宰的眼前登时斑斓而缭乱起来，就像有无数的花瓣落在他的肩背，最后没过他的发顶。他抱着他如抱浮梁，唇齿咬嘬起他的肩肉，嗓音低沉道：「你不能。」

这刻意压低的嗓音使东海的腿肉轻微痉挛起来。果然，言音甫落，李赫宰便捏住东海红熟待撷的右乳，暴烈而温柔地将它揉搓在指间，再在它泌出甘酿汪湿床单的同时，将东海唇间高音阶的呻泣悉数吞咽落喉。

情潮过后，李赫宰细吻着东海如婴孩般粉红的敏感的肩背，最后，攫住东海凑来的唇，直到东海的亲吻逐渐变得微弱，赫宰的手掌便摩挲向他的腹丘。未期然，它轻蹬的力度隔着东海的血肉落实在赫宰掌心的痣。

李赫宰微怔，而李东海急吐出爱侣留在他齿间的舌，攒眉轻喘。

「淑女些，」李赫宰稍抬身，嘴唇贴东海的脐眼，用因压低显得威严的嗓音道：「或者，绅士些。」

是而，预产期当日，李东海望着腰前安然熟睡的满月，再次嗔责起陪他守夜的爱侣。

「你吓得他们不敢出来。」

其后数日，两位准父亲尚因孩子们莫测的生日而提心吊胆，但时间一长，他们便习惯起在等待中自得其乐，武断地替腹中胎儿拟取许多滑稽的乳名。半月后，恰当良夜，两人在花园里把臂逯游。

李东海引颈嗅花时，因着胸腔扩得急些，便觉牵引得腹部微疼。最初，他以为这是它们在舒展幼细的筋骨所致，直到这种坠疼强烈至不容他哑忍的程度。

「赫。」

李赫宰用手臂撑着他的后腰，但他仍不敢动，最后低颚望向湿热的睡裤。

「噢。」李东海望向李赫宰，惊喜地轻呼。

李赫宰将笨重的东海抱回屋内，再按照昌珉的叮嘱，使东海平躺，垫高他的臀部。至于泰民，他由始至终在父亲们身周游鱼般兜转着，直到睡意掠去他陪同父亲等待的意志。

李东海出奇地平和。

唯有将指骨攥得咯咯作响时，李赫宰始知他疼得厉害，以至于他无法不猜测这忍痛的新习性是否来自安东岛的惨淡岁月。医生尚在路上，李赫宰坐在床边。李赫宰望着情人闪烁着细亮笑意的眼睛，一次又一次，用手掌摩挲着对方坚硬的腹丘道：「别害怕。」东海望着爱侣紧张得绀青的嘴唇，一次又一次，口吻坚定道：「我们没事。」

沈昌珉完成检视后，同两位父亲道，他的教子们还需要时间。

李东海微颔首，安静无言，因着尖锐又钝重的不规则疼痛而落着生理性眼泪。李赫宰捏着温热的丝帕，替他擦着脸容的泪痕和汗渍，直到金白的晨光攀到窗台——李赫宰尚需出席在霓城举办的和平庆典。

「我等你。」李东海向他道。

碧密和乐生相继出生于红墙坍倒的高光时刻。

横贯索多玛中部的红墙在民众的欢呼声中轰然倾塌，南北总督府的首长站在残砖碎瓦前握手言和。

李赫宰勾着程式化的假笑，内心正因精神链接的断裂而盛惶着，东海是否平安？碧密和乐生是否平安？若堕冰窟的恐惧感仍旧存在，李赫宰始而意识到，自东海妊娠以来，终日潜抑着惶惑着的人实是他自己。随着预产期的近临，他内心的焦虑远甚于东海。李赫宰时常自噩梦里惊醒，他梦到自己坐在当年驶向北方的列车里，在濛濛的雨窗前，读到东海的讣闻。

会晤结束，南方总督府的首长，索多玛联邦共和国的建立者，望着因政治寒流而离散数月的家庭最终团聚的场景，疾行回到驶向机场的轿车里。

李赫宰坐在幽静的车厢里，望着街道两旁举旗欢迎的热情群众。这时，有个穿高领的男子自人群里闪出，悄然向车窗举起黑伞。

砰——砰——砰——数起的枪声，在密集的人群里引爆音浪如雷的恐慌的尖呼。

沈昌珉行出安静的琥珀屋，神情些微沉重，他向等待在长廊的金希澈攒眉摇首。

两位保姆各自医生身后推出婴儿车。乳白色的遮阳罩底，两个孩子张着黑滟滟的笑眼。他们胎发浓黑，眼睛湿亮，脸容带着某种朦胧兼该的美丽。老椰城人仅消一眼，就能笃定他们身上的椰城的孩子的精血。

明亮的卧室里，椰城的孩子正垂眸熟睡。


	19. Chapter 19

碧密，既含着海不扬波的愿景，亦能引起于明碧静密的海洋的浪漫想象。此刻，这抱女婴正微握着拳，酣眠在东海的臂弯里，于瞬息万变的外界任纵不知。

「你是说，脑部创伤使他遗忘了曾经。」

那辆急转弯的轿车最后撞在瓦斯街灯上，而砰然破空的三颗子弹则落在对街的橱窗里。在政治动荡的天风海雨将成气候前，南方的首脑宣布出院复职，继续同北边商讨建国事宜。

「他智识未损，随时可能恢复记忆。我们正在帮助他借助档案、新闻、自传或任何能找到的资料——建构自我。」

李赫宰回到格列弗庄园时，李东海正在林荫底哺喂碧密。在婴孩口唇嘬出的响亮的啧音里，他行向他，自觉尚需时间适应他是三个孩子的父亲的事实。

「正洙说，我爱你，至死不渝。」李赫宰于东海对面的藤椅上落座。

李东海将食饱的碧密抱坐在怀里，稍理衣摆，就轻拍起女婴的稚背，同时闪动着露眸而笑道：「是的，你爱我。」

「我是什么时候和什么地点遇见你的？」

「你初到椰城，曾在格列弗庄园的后海遇溺——我们是在海上遇见的。」

「我的男侍提过此事，但是他的叙事里，没有你，只有俊秀。」

闻言的李东海替碧密拍嗝的指掌轻顿，他望住李赫宰道：

「你选择相信谁的言说？」

「俊秀的名字的确在当年的宾客名单里。」

李东海的目光就颠仆着落在碧密静阖的眼睫。俄而，女婴的肩膀微颤，嘴唇吐出轻细的嗝音。李东海擦拭她嘴角的奶渍，将绵软的稚躯安放在婴儿车的遮阳伞底。

「我与俊秀缔结伴侣，而他在三年前遇刺身亡。四年后，当年的暗杀者现身于庄园，企图再度行凶，而你因庇护他而需劳役五载。翌年，你因捏造的死亡证明得获自由，随后以新的身份生活至今。这些是否属实？」

李东海露出似是而非的微笑，最后颔首作为回应。

「曾经的我定然非常痴迷你，竟肯屡番为你践踏规则，可是你从未真实待我。」

「我爱你如己。」李东海深然道。

「我知道。」

李赫宰而后自档案袋里抽出某份文件，东海将目光微掠过它，就蹙起眉。

「『这七年间，我无时不刻地想念着他——为我挥霍的金钱、权力与誉望，他曾带给我的纸醉金迷、灯红酒绿的生活，他溢美的情诗，还有他健硕的身躯。我不甘于再当被他遗忘的无数情人中的一个。我企图借此使他想起旧情，然后回到我的床上来，回到我的床上来。』」

「这，这不是真的。」

「他捏造证词抑或强迫你签字画押？」

「没有。」某些往事仍能使李东海觉到确凿的痛楚，他攒眉解释道：「那时，我有些心灰意冷。」

这般的对答，一直持续到膳后的良夜。或是顶灯的光斑缭乱些，或是壁炉的热意健旺些，李东海的应答逐渐含混起来，李赫宰望着东海紧攒的眉和沉阖的睑，尚未出言，李东海就握住他的手腕道：

「你能为我临时标记吗？」

李赫宰微怔，随后轻拨落东海的牵掣，再自西服的暗袋里摸出抑制剂。李东海接过抑制剂，在自行注射的同时，垂首轻笑道：「你曾妒嫉它。」

「缘何我从未标记你？倘若我真的爱你。」李赫宰盯着东海额前因呼吸而轻微蓬动的乌绺，指腹便生出想要将它们别在他耳后的痒意。李赫宰是而搓动着手指，最后若有所思道。

「因为你真的爱我。」

「有何凭证？」

「凭证？」李东海微撑眼睑。随后，东海再度垂首，轻晃着悬架的时有轻呓细响的婴儿床，同时道：「你要的凭证，就在你的心底。」

「我希望它是具象的。情感，情感——这或许是我的共情亦或是心理暗示。」李赫宰显出些急躁的神情。

「你相信灵魂伴侣的存在吗？」李东海微撇嘴道。这个宿命性的概念，尚是当时的李赫宰向他提出的。

「那些马伦巴的生理心理学家的玄说？」

李东海露出信仰遭到衅叛的眼神，有时，他幽然续言道：

「我给你写过七年的信，整整两千一百三十五封。」

「它们在哪儿？」

「全部遗失在战火硝烟里。」李东海的轻悄的语尾含着叹息。

李赫宰微攒眉，随后挑转话题道：「我曾密令暗杀两名的秘密警察，他们的共同点是对你的提审。这道密令，是否与你有关？」

闻言的李东海猛将脊背僵挺得微疼，目光闪避着赫宰示向他的两张照片，最后，眼光稍瞥，即便收回。

「是他们。我不知道。」

「是吗？」李赫宰因着东海骤然的防御性而微怔，悄然将照片塞回档案袋。

「或是为了桃乐茜。」

「桃乐茜？」意思是上帝的恩赐。

「她是我们的女儿。」

「我们还有孩子？」如是言，这个名字应当是信奉基督教的他所取的，李赫宰猜测的同时，露出惋惜的神情：「他们杀了她？」

「她没能出生。」

「为什么？」

「无可奉告。」

「无论如何，现在我们拥有两个健康的子嗣，我会给他们和泰民一样的保障。」

李东海的眼眶霎然润红，就像前度因秘密警察引起的痛楚根本不值提起。收回哄引碧密憩睡的手掌，东海望住女婴的Alpha父亲，嗓音震颤着道：「你的口吻，使我，使我心如刀割。」

「对不起，我会想起来的。」这话最后竟成为李赫宰此后的口头禅。

李赫宰阅完朴正洙给他的新资料后，回到房间时，李东海正在榻旁更换睡衣。真正的绅士都是分床睡的，这是北方庄园阶级皆以为应遵守的教条。李赫宰是而望着东海，犹疑道：

「你睡在我的卧室里？」

「我们亲密无间。」李东海抿唇道：「至少曾经如此。」

「我需要时间。」李赫宰望着行向他的李东海，攒眉道：「我到隔壁的卧室睡罢。」

「那是俊秀的房间。」

「提到俊秀，他寄给我的数封家书里，曾有一封提及你。我无法原谅自己，在我的国家、我的伴侣需要我的时候，竟因有悖道德的情感而萎靡颓唐。」

李东海因这些信而怀生温暖的苦楚，正如昔日的李赫宰所言，他和金俊秀是愿付生死的挚友，而眼前的李赫宰应是将这些字句解读成旁的意思。

「那是场关键而绝望的战役，你有好几处伤患就是因它得着的。」

「或许如此。」

李东海望着他桌上的旧喜帖和琥珀裱着的结婚照，蓦然笑道：「你们很是合衬。」言罢，寡容的他站起身道：「我再没有旁的凭证。」

「你要放弃吗？」

「我希望能说服你。」眼前的李赫宰使东海曾坚信不疑的存在，皆不堪推敲如幻觉。「而事实是，你一直在动摇我。你不知道我们的经历，我爱他，他爱我，胜如彼此生命。」

李东海行至门前时，向李赫宰稍望一眼，泪痕就显在他脸庞。

因着这泪痕，李赫宰彻夜无眠。回到琥珀屋，李东海不在此。李赫宰是而沿着长廊，叩响每扇无人应答的雕门，最后，他停在未掩实的暗道雕门前，随后迎着微弱的曲射的光，行至阴暗潮湿的螺旋楼梯的尽头。门后的画面使李赫宰微撑眼睑，明亮温暖，但漫目的暗红使他有些不安。

「这里是？」

「猩红屋。」李东海尚未休息，他站在窗前，正在安抚臂弯里夜啼的碧密，细声回道：「街声小些。」

李赫宰猜测这是过度疲劳引起的幻听，因为宽阔的庭院和清幽的半山早已滤尽街喧。李赫宰抱过东海臂弯里的女婴，这时，他因这种娴熟和自然而怔住，他想，曾经的他肯定有所预习。碧密因着于陌生面容的新奇而不再啼哭，任父亲将她安放在婴儿床。

「你可以交给富有经验的保姆。你知道，庄园的孩子皆是如此长大的。」

李东海望着窗外的静夜，没有应答，而李赫宰在意识到自己的举动前，就已将这副瘦削的肩背揽在怀里。抑制剂的效用仍坚，东海的信息素皆微不可察，李赫宰是而能嗅到东海体内待愈的伤口的锈腥。

李赫宰的手指勾弄起东海睡衣的腰带。

「我恢复得很慢。」李东海抗拒道。

绸带落地，李赫宰笼住东海想要俯拾的手指，再而引导它们漫游在东海的身周。李东海仍然微隆的腹面纵着条暗粉的细纹，李赫宰的指腹轻柔地摩挲着它，引得怀里的身躯紧硬如云石雕像。

「你要杀死我吗？」往日锋利的直觉因精神的衰弱而锈腐，李东海觉不出，这些抚摸是否出自他尚不能堪的欲望。最后，东海阖着疲倦的眼睑道：「你最好杀死我。」

「曾经的我以善战自雄，而同带来生命的你相比，那些委实不值一提。」

「你像他，亦不像他。」

「我就是我。」

「他爱我。」

「那我很幸运。」

椰城的孩子再度侧首，接住李赫宰稍显生涩的口唇时，在温存里徐想起他的初吻。随后，李赫宰扣住东海的肩背，将他带到温柔的猩红床里。

「我定然很喜欢亲吻你。」

「是的。」

当李赫宰的阔掌摩挲在东海的腰底时，东海喘息着摇首道：「我不能。」

李赫宰掌住东海丰润待实的髋部，再而亲吻起它的首端，引得李东海将颚轻抵在胸前，攒眉盯着他。李赫宰于东海的胯间掀起视线，再而将东海攥着被单的指扣在掌里，道：

「你总是疲倦的模样，我想要你舒服些。」

李赫宰埋首吞吐着，觉得握里的细指，有时震颤紧拢，有时绵弱虚张，与哑忍在喉底的顿挫轻音，同样有趣。有时，李东海的身躯一紧，李赫宰就觉味蕾生出甘香，直到最后一股白浓滑落喉咙。李赫宰始而舍得抬起身，再继续亲吻着东海，直到他睡熟如死亡。

格列弗庄园再度举宴的这年，泰民已是能纯熟在琴键间弹奏自度乐谱的音乐上手。男孩希望此刻在座见证的，仍是当年相偎在梳化的那对爱侣，而不是——梳化里，全小姐正在拿着厚重的相簿，同她昔日的同窗细说童年旧谊。泰民轻阖琴盖，悄然弃离这堆砌着衣香鬓影的繁华场。

李东海坐在后花园长椅上的静夜里，指间搦着钢笔，思考应当如何客观描述李赫宰的野史——那些永远不会见诸于四海天光的爱欲情愁，最后，他仅是自往事的滩涂捡出数桩温柔可喜的稚年趣事，或发生于他们曾潜游过的珊瑚海、策纵的海滨、嬉戏的石滩，同时，刁钻地隐没其中的自己的存在。

「爹地。」

李东海应声颔首，男孩就抱在他的膝头，再而张望起推车薄帐里碧密的睡容。

「我明日去霓城。」李赫宰的嗓音自他们身后响起，泰民徐站起身，向父亲道：「Papa，你曾说，你永远不会再回巴比伦庄园。」

「无论曾经如何，你的祖母抱恙，父亲有责任探望她。」李赫宰向泰民言罢，随后望着东海的背影：「泰民、碧密和乐生也会去。」

李东海寡然未语，是种抗拒的言说。

「曾祖母想见她的曾孙们最后一面。」李赫宰是而行至李东海的跟前，望着东海微攒的眉，再度道：「我征求你的允许。」

「务必保障他们的健康，再带他们回来。」李东海最后妥协道。

「我答应你。」

李赫宰落座在东海身旁的躺椅，而泰民则挤向东海的臂弯，自觉地噤音。时而李赫宰闻东海问道：

「你可知海上为何潮生？」

「风吗？」

李东海稍摇首，再而望向继续冥思着意象意涵的李赫宰，最后垂阖眼睫。想到东海的眼底的黑滟滟的孤意，李赫宰心里未禁痕痒起来，又不知自何起言，便凭藉本能向东海倾身，要同他接吻。李赫宰的阔掌遮住泰民的眼睛，微张的口就攫住东海的唇。

「早些归来。」

翌日，沈昌珉抱来因体弱需要特殊看护的乐生，再而陪着东海，目送轿车消失山路的尽头。

因这落在他唇间的四字，李赫宰紧着行程，期然比预告更早抵达巴比伦庄园。病榻前，母亲的脸色甚至比东海更加健旺，但她忧悒的眼睛使其显得憔楚而苍老。李母知晓独子的秘密，目光不住检视着他温顺的脸容。当日傍晚，家在霓城的全小姐前来探病，李母留她在庄园里暂住，而这使得李赫宰顷晓泰民言底的意涵，眉就淡锁起来。

「瞧，她的右掌心上，生着跟他父亲位置相同的痣。」李母拉起碧密的掌道。

李赫宰应言而望着手掌的痣，几片模糊的光影在他眼前稍纵即逝，而他的手掌亦自生出温润的触感。

「赫宰。」抱着碧密的全小姐望着微怔的他道。

再叙数言，李赫宰就自榻侧起身，独踱到半面明窗的长廊上。

索多玛联邦共和国的首都选址于南北中界的霓城的消息即将公布，在椰城，以政治为稻粱谋的投机者就纷纷登售房屋，在这些密密的广告间，东海留意到巴比伦庄园刊登的招聘保姆的启事。某种惆怅的预感慑住李东海，使他接通巴比伦庄园的号码。

「这里是巴比伦庄园。」

「烦请找李先生。」

「主人暂时不便通话。如有要事，您可以嘱我转告。」

「我看到贵庄园的招聘广告，想请问，您们是否亦需要家庭教师？」李东海试探道。

「敬谢您的善意，但小主人们刚满月呢。」

李东海微怔，暗知李母已然将碧密和乐生布在她的局内。李母是位传统而骄傲的女性，暗淡压抑的政治婚姻愈酷厉消磨她的心性，她奉门望为圭臬的信念便益坚。李东海将要挂断电话时，熟悉的嗓音在听筒里响起，他忙问道：

「何时回来？」

「我还有公务未靖，而且，乐生因为旅途劳顿，有些不适。母亲希望他能在巴比伦庄园接受疗治。」

「我很想你们。」

「我们也想你，东海，学会放松。」

翌日，巴比伦庄园再度接到陌生男人的来电。

「乐生好些吗？」

「病情见晴，仍在发烧。」李赫宰后觉东海微喑的嗓音，是而安慰道：「我们很快就回来。」

「我很担心。乐生他，刚出生时，险些没能挺过来。」

「我向你保证他的健康。」

巴比伦庄园位于僻静的郊区，四周是农田和它的佃户所建立的村庄。李赫宰是而推掉早晨的日程，想带乐生到城里问病。李赫宰回到婴儿房时，保姆正在给哭得脸容紫红的乐生洗澡。他盯着面色煞白的保姆，随后将手指探到铜盆的清水里，凉彻的温度使他蹙眉勃怒。

李赫宰用绵柔的方衾抱起乐生，再而盯着眼前的保姆道：

「是谁的授意？如果你敢撒谎，我会动用私刑，再将你的尸块拿去喂狗。」

「是老夫人的授意。」

「还有什么主意？」

保姆嘴唇轻颤，最后将李母的谋算和盘托出，闻言的李赫宰的眼眉幽峻起来，他用推荐信和安置费将保姆请出巴比伦庄园。随后带乐生到城里见医生，再借用医院的电话打给格列弗庄园。

「东海。」

「我正要打给你，我是来跟你道别的。」

「我明日就回来，别相信她的片语。」

「我亦不信你。」

「你若要走，碧密和乐生呢？」

「碧密和乐生不需知道我的存在。」

「我今晚就回来。」

「碧密此刻不在你的身旁，是不是？」

「我会带她回来。」

李赫宰佯装若无其事，回到巴比伦庄园。管家正在借助量尺精确地摆放刀叉杯碟，随后，应着他的跫音，向他颔首致礼。一切如常，李赫宰遂使泰民抱来碧密，再带孩子们逃离这座富丽的牢笼。

「祖母正在午睡，随时可能醒来。」抱着碧密的泰民心有余悸道。

喜啼的碧密此刻像有所感应般的安静地含着自己的手指，张望着她的父亲和哥哥。

「仔细脚底，别摔着你和妹妹。」李赫宰向男孩道。

这时，行在泰民身后的李赫宰猛然顿足，望向男侍们正在往湖里扔的东西——那是几只覆着斑斓菌丝和荧亮霉斑的木箱。李赫宰行向他们，急得泰民直蹬腿。男孩望着父亲嘱他们撬启某只木箱，因着于未知的内在的恐惧，泰民未禁微眯着眼，内里装着的满甸甸的信函。

男侍道，他们已扔掉五只这样的木箱，李赫宰因而推断出这些信函总有两千余封。两千余封，二千五百五十五日，七年——一种温柔的惆怅润红男人的眼眶。他俯身拾出几十封正在腐烂的信，再筛除其中那些字迹难以辨识的，最后仅剩的尚可辨读的十三封信，它们的落款无不如此煞尾：

「永远永远爱你。你的东海。」

车门甫阖，司机回到驾驶座，轿车就向着车站的方向驶往。泰民回首望向巴比伦庄园，忧郁的老妇正站在高楼的窗前凝视他们，男孩再回首，就因垂首落泪的父亲而怔住。

待至出于安保目的而清空的头等车厢里，碧密骤然响起的啼哭使李赫宰稍振精神。南方的首脑望向他的侍者，体格健硕的中年Alpha们面面相觑。李赫宰遂抱着碧密行向普通车厢的育婴室，身后跟着红着脸的泰民。哥哥将粉红的棉衾铺在育婴台上，啼哭的女婴遂自父亲的臂弯躺到棉衾上—— 碧密盯着无措的父亲和哥哥，想起某张更熟悉的面孔，将哭未哭。 「我帮你，你学着。」隔壁的女性Omega向这位男性Alpha笑道。 

「我帮你，你学着。」隔壁的女性Omega向这位男性Alpha笑道。

「谢谢您。」李赫宰颔首道。

简单交换彼此的姓氏后，陈格将碧密重新包起来，向李赫宰温柔问道：「李先生，碧密需要食物，您的伴侣呢？」随后，陈格注意到对方微红的眼眶和逐渐攒起的眉宇，就垂眉道：「噢，我很遗憾。如果您实无旁策，我愿意喂她。」

「当然，幸而遇到您。」李赫宰微怔，随后在泰民犹疑的注视里，将错就错道。

「您现在可以带走碧密。」碧密啧啧的吸食声已然消止。

李赫宰应言回身，站臂接过陈格抱给他的女婴，再而道：「实在叨扰，碧密有个胞弟。」

南方的首脑住院期间，副首长曾在代署期间颁布两道行政命令：于东岸兴建商港，于西湾钻探石油。

当年飓风袭城，月亮街的泰半住户就已搬出，而今拆迁的津贴落实，这里的住客更是剩得满屋的乌鸦，就连金希澈亦已与旧爱在半山置业。

暮色四合，回到月亮街。李东海将八年前刻写的四十四号门牌和月亮街路标——两个即将永远消失于椰城的版图里的地点——尽数拆落，再置于垃圾箱里。李东海重回四十四号，坐在床边，望着抹不平的睡痕，这是无数相拥就眠的夜晚的份量所印留的。

李东海无意带走任何东西，索性敞开门，向安静的街道通告几句，陆续便有街坊、野孩子或流浪汉上门，大到梳化桌椅，小到火钩糖匙，任由他们取用。直至深夜，四十四号已然空如雪洞。那些所能钩沉他往事的物品——抑或李赫宰口中的凭证——便如此散落向椰城的各个角落。

李东海坐在后门的檐阴里，望着赤轮徐徐浮出金泱泱的海平面。

李赫宰和孩子们回到格列弗庄园时，莫里斯和克里夫正在餐厅里擦拭银器，哪怕，这些餐具本就锃亮如新——他们实在无事可忙。克里夫接过行囊，而莫里斯则替主人致电椰城日报社。

「东海呢？」

「替新党的候选人助选后，就离开了椰城。」金希澈的嗓音夹杂在打字机噼里啪啦的的衬音里，他继而道：「你难道已想起？」

「没有，但我相信他说的一切，我相信我爱他。」

朝霞已退，轻风骀荡的海面翻涌着孔雀蓝的浪花。李东海正站在驶向遥远的婆罗洲的渡轮上，这位椰城的孩子自椰城带走的，唯有两本待撰成的《椰城庶民史》和《雅窟族简史》。

「也许他明天就会记起。」站在他身边的沈昌珉道。

「也许他永远不会记起。」望向远方的李东海道。

日上三竿，椰城的人们自漫长的梦境里醒来。他们站在临海的窗前，望着有密集的油井和繁忙的货轮的海面，纷纷觉得椰城面生得可怖。他们喝着再没有往日甘甜的椰花酒，望着再没有往日硕丽的缅栀花，坐在再没有往日香浓的午炊里，于椰城的未来，迷茫而不可知。

椰城的孩子，此去杳然。椰城的人们脑海里的玫瑰金色的旧城，也将随风消散。


	20. Chapter 20

男人站在钟表店门前，身后跟着两个甫学步的孩童。

 

「请问，您是否见过他？」

 

女童肤白胜雪，生着浓密而蓬松的乌发，海藻般自在落满肩背，白贝般的耳背别着小朵乳黄色的缅栀绒花，活力洋溢的笑声能惊起整座广场的紫鸽。男孩棱角分明，蓝丝带束在脑后的短发若哑光的黑天鹅绒，神情寡淡地抿着唇。但凡是椰城的老人，一眼就能辨出父亲们完美混杂在两位孩童身上的特质。

 

钟表匠戴起眼镜，仔细端详着李赫宰手中的照片，最后道：

 

「沈医生总在最需要他的患者家里。你到拯济会碰运气罢。」

 

这时，碧密的注意力落在左肩站着金刚鹦鹉的行贩，就拉着乐生跑到雪糕车前。乐生的目光越过鹦鹉的羽冠，望着自药店里行出的男子，喉咙里响起蝴蝶振翅般的轻微声浪。

 

「Baba，Baba。」

 

他的胞姐细辨他的唇语，随后望向男孩目光所驻的面孔。眼前留着短寸的男子，同束着长发的父亲相较，身材宽阔些，眼神轻快些，至于肖像的五官则使孩子们皆嘴唇颤白。

 

「Baba！」碧密壮着胆道。

 

男子应言望来，浓眉微结，像是在踌躇是否要同他们搭话。

 

「我没有这样的厚福。」男子终而启言道：「想食雪花冰？」

 

碧密展指向小贩递出的雪花冰时，男子无意瞥见女孩右掌的痣，愕然微张的唇瓣吐出两粒音节。

 

「碧密。」

 

李赫宰在雪糕车前找到姐弟俩的时候，碧密正在喂乐生洒着罗勒籽的雪花冰。

 

「我是否叮嘱你们，不能乱跑。」

 

「碧密想吃甜食，这是——」回首看向静谧的街道，碧密犹疑道：「叔叔呢？」

 

得到李东海的消息后，李赫宰带着孩子们启程，自客轮、骡车再到两脚，自海洋、石滩再到布着泥沼的密林。因着于川流不息的新鲜事物的新奇，孩子们仿若不知倦怠的永动机，父亲则因需时刻准备应对沉潜在陌生复杂的原始环境里的危机，显得疲惫。

 

碧密颠簸在李赫宰的臂弯里，摸着沼地里的野百合花簇，随后几日没能洗落那些麝香的血红花粉，而泰民则记录着旅程的见闻，临摹动植物肖像的功底亦日渐深厚。暮色将合，密林间，燃起篝火、张起吊床，泰民和碧密正捧着油绿坚硬的加拉巴木果壳，喝着蜥蜴肉汤，乐生则嚼着巧克力饼，他的肠胃过于虚弱，克动不化野生的东西。膳后，孩子们就睡在父亲的羽翼底。

 

「Papa，你烫得像壁炉，弟弟凉得像冰块，我要跟哥哥睡。」碧密探起身道。

 

碧密绵密如缎被的黑发原盖着乐生，没有它，男孩就将脚板藏在父亲的手掌里。乐生总是安静而乖顺的，巴比伦庄园里的后遗至今仍哑着他的嗓。除此，乐生有梦游的怪习，李赫宰因而需在睡前将男孩系在身上，以确保他的安全。

 

「我们就要找到Baba。」泰民哄碧密睡觉时，李赫宰阖目道。

 

「您总是这样说。」碧密咕噜着道。

 

其实，自昨日起，李赫宰就再未感应到李东海。他是不是不再人世？这个可怕的猜想使李赫宰抱着孩子们急行两日的路程，终而抵达婆罗镇。

 

「Papa，她愿意为我们带路。」泰民跑向他们，身后跟着位背着婴孩的年轻母亲。

 

李东海骑车回家时，李赫宰正抱着乐生摘巴旦果，而碧密则捏着裙摆兜泰民打落的果仁。 

 

李东海住在凿空的大栗树里，树腰需得十几个成年男性的手臂才能合抱。 千年前就矗立在此的它，因自殖民战争起就连绵不绝的硝磺雨而根茎坏死。

 

李东海打开门，屋内的摆设使孩子们既惊且喜。

 

「哇唔。」

 

房内挂满照片，自椰城的雅窟族人、沙漠里拿着标枪的马赛族人到海上漂流的南岛族人，而案头和书柜则码满自然学科书籍、各种动植物标本和种子瓶。泰民抽出几本图典，同他的手札互相勘正，直到熟悉的炊香暖熨起他的肠胃。能缓解乡愁的菜肴激起孩子们前未有的食欲。乐生食完拌着菜肉丁的薯蓉，埋首嘬着第二碗椰香鸡汤，而碧密则因此抱怨起蜥蜴汤的寡淡，还有野生番石榴的酸涩。

 

李东海徐攒起眉，再而盯着李赫宰。

 

「你竟敢带孩子们穿越沼林？疟疾、痢疾、霍乱、黄热病，随意一则就能轻易杀死他们。」

 

「我带孩子们检查过。」李赫宰握住东海的手背，温柔道：「一切正常。」

 

「他呢？」李东海盯着他拉碴的须青，随后黯然垂眼。

 

「我也没事。」李赫宰收回手掌。

 

在随后的沉默里，碧密细细的咽食声竟能显得嘈杂。

 

李赫宰清洗碗碟时，李东海在窗底燃起可避蚊蠓的陈年艾绒。随后，在罩着树屋的昏蓝的夜暮里，用热水冲开几盆泡着橘花的井水。李东海用丝瓜筋替乐生擦洗身体，仔细检查着男孩周身是否有红胆或斑疹。最后，他用毛巾将男孩包起来，抱在膝头，替他揩湿。

 

「Papa说，我顽强病愈，Baba就会回来，可是，可是。」乐生的嘴唇翕合着。

 

李东海细译着男孩的唇语，沉重的言语压着他委婉的舌齿，最后道：「你是世间最无辜的灵魂，我真希望我能替你病痛。」

 

松弛温柔的情感逐渐消解乐生余光里死亡的阴翳。男孩将苍白的脸颊贴着东海的胸膛，黑得透碧的眼底映着艾绒微燃的红光。

 

李东海抱着乐生回屋，同正在整理标本的泰民问答时，碧密尚赖在浴盆里吹肥皂泡，而后她指着黑魆魆的密林里升起的密密的金光。

 

「Papa，萤火虫！」

 

就在碧密望得出神的时候，整勺温热的清水自她额顶浇落。哎呀！她叉腰望向恶作剧的始作俑者，随后怪笑着，将盆里的橘花水扬向父亲。

 

「快洗，别着凉。」李赫宰瓢起更多的水道。

 

树屋的门再度合起时，李赫宰望着熟睡的姐弟，还有正在张设蚊帐的李东海。待细密的淡银网影笼着他们的睡容，李东海就招呼案头的泰民到帐里。随后，李东海就收拾起屋内的尖锐物品，再将家具的棱角用旧衣包裹起来，以免夜游的乐生有所磕碰。

 

李东海行出门，李赫宰正在将吊床张在住着两窝知更鸟的扁桃树底。

 

「昌珉告诉你的？」李东海站在树梢底。

 

「是正洙哥。」李赫宰行向他。

 

随后，李赫宰就回想起他出狱当日，碧密正在希澈怀里咿呀吮指，而乐生则在正洙臂弯里熟睡。

 

「巴比伦庄园将你和全小姐订婚的消息刊登在椰城日报。那时起，东海的精神状态日益恶化，白天需藉着镇静剂度日，夜晚需藉着安息药就眠。适逢昌珉接到婆罗岛的邀请，就建议东海同他出海。」朴正洙道。

 

「婆罗岛？」李赫宰摄住重点道。

 

「正洙。」金希澈闭眼道。

 

收回思绪，李赫宰望着李东海的面容，成熟的短寸使他看起来返童般的年青。

 

「我找到你的信，它们在巴比伦庄园的地下室里。」

 

「那是写给他的。」李东海偏首道。

 

「弄伤后颈？」东海颈后的纱布使李赫宰攒起眉。

 

「腺体切除术。」李东海微垂眼睑道。

 

李赫宰闻言，就没再言语，他孤寂地躺在李东海另扎吊床的响动里，直到胸膛里震动出的嗽咳惊起塘边夜饮的野鹿的警视。李东海不忍这具躯壳咳损，就向李赫宰倾身检视时，倏觉两贴滚烫的手掌落在他背脊，将他压向赫宰的怀里。李赫宰的症状，既像因omega的信息素唤起的情热，又像因细菌及原生动物引致的感染。李东海的两掌撑着吊床的两缘，再不肯向他垂服，但，也未挣开。

 

「你说过，你会戒断它。再者，我已没有你要戒断的东西。」

 

「求你。」

 

李赫宰呼吸着东海体表的皂角味，彷若曾使椰城繁衍生息的催情的芬芳尚在他的肺腑里。

 

「闭上眼，别说话。」

 

他的温度因而熨贴向李赫宰，再而望着眼前熟悉的面容，眉间的折痕淡些，眼角的笑痕深些，最后，他别开眼，自警不能再堕进怀旧的陷阱里，淡蓝的浓雾聚在他的眼睫，洇成湿亮的银光。夜半，李赫宰因梦到硝烟和泥沼而惊醒，东海仍睁着眼，手指摩挲着颈前的百合吊坠。李东海悄然起身，留给尚因梦里纷杂的线索而茫然无绪的李赫宰渐远的背影。

 

「乐生就要夜游，我去唤醒他。」

 

李东海回到树屋里时，乐生正在酣睡，睡得如此祥熟。

 

清晨。

 

李赫宰望着东海的早餐，将沾着加拉巴木果酱的蛋白酥和甘蔗水推到东海手边，再拿走东海面前的薯糊。随后，泰民则用他的食物换走赫宰的薯蓉。碧密捏着咬剩半圆的蛋白酥，望着她的两位父亲，迟疑地将蛋白酥递向泰民，再望着那碗乳黄的糯糊。

 

「可我食不完呀。」碧密微张的唇里露出八粒石榴籽般的乳牙。

 

「你不是能吞掉鲸鱼吗？」泰民同她玩笑道。

 

这是一句李东海因缺席现场而不能彻底解读的趣语，而李东海自知他所踏空的远比这更多。李赫宰注意到东海的眼神，他能切身体会它的意涵。

 

「我刚动完刀，需要清淡的饮食。」李东海端回那碗寡淡的薯泥。

 

整理完厨房和餐厅，李赫宰就在门后标记孩子们的身高。乐生站在墙前时，垂首捏着衣摆，他比碧密矮很些。午后，李赫宰站在树荫底，教碧密简单而活泼的社交舞步，而李东海坐在摇椅上，怀里的乐生嘴唇翕合如蝴蝶，直到孩子们在深浓的困意里阖起眼睑，再因客厅里父亲们的争持而惊醒。

 

「在读报？」

 

「招聘启事。」

 

「你要留在婆罗岛？」

 

「是的。」

 

「孩子们不能困在这里。」

 

「哪怕他们在太平洋海底？你在乎吗？」

 

李东海望着李赫宰薄愠的脸容，心里似动非动，就像他正躺在幽密的墓室里，任何骚动皆隔着不可撼动的时空厚壁，他不再能真切地感到痛苦和快慰。

 

「Papa？Baba？」碧密焦急地想要阻止这场口角，两腿因蚊帐的羁绊而跌跪在地，委屈地啼泣着，而乐生仍面墙躺着，睁着澄清而虚疲的眼睛。

 

「我去买晚餐所需的食材。」李东海轻捏渐红的鼻翼，而后转身出门。

 

「Papa，或许，我是说或许，」泰民的嗓音自书柜前响起，带着些不彻底的唯物主义者的忧悒：「万物如万物，皆有它自身的生命周期。」

 

「永恒也是一种周期。」李赫宰抱起揉着眼眶的碧密，望向泰民的背影道：「就像我对你们的爱。」

 

夜里，扁桃树结满露珠，就像无数闪硕的银星。

 

待李东海睡熟后，李赫宰将新沉的木薯浆放在树荫底晾晒，再而行向他的吊床。轻微的震动使树底下起阵露珠雨，李赫宰驾轻就熟地卧在李东海身后。

 

「如果我每年到椰城探望你们，你是否愿意带孩子们回庄园？」李东海的嗓音响起。

 

「格列弗山庄已归国有。」

 

李东海微怔。

 

「他曾应承哈瓦那提出的诸般要求，以保障内战时期领空和领海的安全。索多玛联邦共和国成立后，他深知，唯有现任执政集团的瓦解才能全盘推翻承诺。否则，索多玛将自马伦巴的殖民地沦为哈瓦那的傀儡。坐狱半载，幸蒙继任总统的特赦，我来到你身边。」

 

「你原可坐拥他的政治成果，再在哈瓦那的庇护底，安享荣华直至墓树如盖。」李东海稍侧首，颚抵在肩边，微望着李赫宰而笑道：「我替他向你道谢。」

 

李赫宰是而凑向东海，悄声低语。

 

李东海稍颔首。


	21. Chapter 21

疾奔在昏黄的雨景里，李赫宰直觉一种深沉的眷意正将他温柔笼罩，就像此时的这场玫瑰金的季雨。他比任何人皆更熟悉这种感觉，直至半年前，「它」仍锁着自己，再在某个瞬间悄然消逝——他估算着，那是东海接受腺体切除术的时间节点。

他的步调陡然缓慢。

李赫宰望着远处隐约在暗林里的树屋，他未禁想起黎明时分，东海是如何的痛楚，而他是如何的无措而懊丧。

他探首向李东海紧咬的唇，而东海眉宇微攒道：「别。」

李东海是不打算同他重修旧姻的，未曾想，「它」仍憨然回应着他的费洛蒙的召呼，忠实而热情得他近乎不能禁绝。李东海摩挲着颈后，暗自同它抵力着。

李赫宰擎给东海清水和药箱，便独站在门外，时时回望向坐在暗室里的东海。

这时，有低沉的喝语摇动在雨林的深处。目光霎如箭镞，射向移动在林叶间野兽般的孔武轮廓，是周边部落的青壮，李赫宰留意到他们脸面上松墨刺出的图纹。

「有流民。留意自己，」李赫宰侧首向东海道，余光再而落向酣睡的孩童们：「和孩子们。」

话音未落，便有矛箭穿窗而落在室内。

李赫宰是而退回室内，同疾然而起的李东海将门窗紧掩。

惊醒的碧密惧然起身，唇齿微张，就叫东海温柔的轻语哄住将出的泣音。

「别哭。」李东海亲吻着她的额面，再而望向已然意识到危险迫近的男孩：「泰民，带妹妹和弟弟躲到地窖里。」

「你陪着他们。」李赫宰掀起猩毯，再而拉起通往地下室的暗门。李东海没有接赫宰的话尾，而是问道：「还记得怎麽使枪吗？」

李赫宰颔首，接过东海递来的马卡洛夫手枪。李赫宰尚来得及端摩枪身的缅栀花浮雕，李东海已踩着梯阶，将泰民抱到地下室，再而张臂去迎他怀里的碧密。

「他们在说什么？」李赫宰将女儿抱给东海，问起林间此起彼伏的低沉呼喝的意涵。

「命令我们留下所有东西，然后——」李东海沉眉道。

李东海能辨别出这群青壮所属的部落。去年是丰年，班图部落任洋商沽空他们的粮仓，再到镇上换取洋酒，还有更多的洋酒。未曾想，今年时雨成灾，粮价腾贵，班图部落最终自宿醉里醒来时，他们面临的问题是——空前兴旺的丁口，空前紧缺的粮食。

「能相信他们吗？」李赫宰截住东海的话。

李东海闻言摇首，自赫宰臂间接过乐生，再将男童抱给泰民时，顶上的暗门砰然阖起。李东海在锁钩的轻响里惊诧抬首，急忙拍击暗门道：「宰！李赫宰！」

回应他的是颠连的枪响和惨号。

东海陡变得沉静，他依墙而坐，无言抚慰着臂弯间的孩子。碧密在泰民祈祷的细语里抽噎着，而总是最沉默的乐生静偎在东海的膛前，将眼睫扇得轻又急。

半时辰后，暗门吱哑地打开。

探首张望的是科伊部落的青年，他示意东海带着孩子们出来，风波已靖。原来，这群班图青壮在偷袭完科伊部落后，再在回程的路上临时起意，抢掠树屋。碧密注意到青年指间垂落的血滴，便将脸蛋埋到东海的臂弯里。

李赫宰正在更换衣服，望着怀抱碧密的东海行至跟前，抱过女孩的同时，提议道：「我们到镇上暂避风头。」李东海望向喧闹的庭院，科伊青年正在栓捆班图俘虏，他颔首赞同，继续检视着逗弄碧密的赫宰。

李东海确知李赫宰无恙，手指探向案头的药瓶，镊出几粒白丸，将它们送到紫白的唇间道：「你先带他们到医院的院舍，我晚些时候再动身。」

「等我回来。」

泰民和碧密正在医院的麻石廊上逐闹，李赫宰向清点完药品的沈昌珉道：

「我想买些抑制剂。」

「他的情热已经复萌？」沈昌珉轻推眼镜道。

「不。」李赫宰摇首道：「据我的观察，我的信息素似乎对他的恢复不利。」

「我觉得，困扰他的，不仅是你的信息素。」沈昌珉微勾唇道。

李赫宰再度提速奔跑，就像在他两旁推移的是月亮街上的斑斓石屋，而非荒岛腹地的热带雨林。

「海？」

回到树屋，东海正在憨睡，两块健实的胸垒沉压着床褥，右臂掖着长枕，左掌垂在地上，脸廓、脸廓则微陷在柔软的织物里，向他示现着介乎童真和熟成的柔和意态——椰城的孩子，永远是椰城的孩子。李赫宰盘腿坐在床边，目光挲动着东海无防的睡容，再而垂首，赏玩起那把马卡洛夫手枪。

窗外，惊白骤闪，雷霆将至。

李赫宰握住东海鬓绺间的耳廓，望着他由梦转醒，睡眼明朗沉静，倦睫摩动如落日晚凉里的棕榈叶影。李赫宰直觉他目光的质地变得绵密黏着。

像是要证实李赫宰的臆想，李东海扣住颞边的手掌，将它压在印着鲜红睡痕的颊底，再用含着睡意的口吻：

「你烫得像壁炉。」

这回，李赫宰没有轻举妄动，暗咬着颚骨，将骨榫磨得咯咯细响——不知是疼惜他的痛楚多些，还是回避他的抗拒多些？李东海微视着李赫宰，再而滑向他，任其紧促可闻的呼吸熨在眼睑，侧首咬扯他的嘴唇，激得克忍数月的赫宰猛然直跪而起，扳住东海的肩背，全然覆向他的身躯。

李东海接纳着赫宰悍莽的齿舌，哪怕它热燥燥，就要熟杀他的口唇。这是个使喉舌更渴痛的确凿的热吻，李赫宰几度想告停，惟两臂忠坚无二，将东海拥在胸垒前。李东海两眼昏沉，口唇燥得麻痒，自觉将要中暑的时候，便用手指陷着李赫宰的肩胛骨，向他求告。

唇前的唇，舌底的舌，始而犹疑地顿住。

「疼？」李赫宰条件反射般的盯着东海的颈后，将暄问薄在东海的项间，而闻言的东海微提唇，将答复熨在赫宰的唇间：「颈渴。」

李东海言罢偏首，探出燥红的尚灵活的舌，舔食着赫宰脸上凉碎的雨珠，再而颌骨、耳窝和发梢，犹觉渴得难耐，便翻身将赫宰按在床褥里，将紧撑着湿透的薄白背心的胸膛，密密吮，绵绵吻。

李赫宰的腿是何时拢在东海的腰后，两人皆不自知，而当李东海的两瓣唇隔衣抿住红萸时，李赫宰猛然弓起身，指掌紧捏着东海的两肘。

「海。」

微怔的李东海露出如梦初醒的神情，他微垂睑，将脸颊贴在李赫宰喧动而灼热的胸腔：「你是Alpha。」

细微的阳光将明雨痕的流动驳影印在骤然静默的他们的身上。

「我是你的爱人。」李赫宰响亮地亲吻着东海的发顶，再而稍撑起身，脱掉棉背心，最后道「给我，就现在。」嗓音低哑，像赤道烈日底的随热浪挲动的沙粒。

李东海注视着他膛前陈旧的瘢痕，沉重的年事便浮现在他的眼前，因而情怯，因而想自赫宰向他袒露的身前隐匿，但李东海没有，他只是翻身躺在床上，再用手背遮着眉骨道：「帮我。」

李赫宰颔首，起身到厨房拿来棕榈油，再而坐在床边。

油脂和手指相腻的声音使东海的身躯有些抗拒地颤抖着，直到李赫宰粗沉的喘息在幽室里响起，东海始而意识到赫宰的意图，但他仍疲弱地躺着，任由李赫宰温柔剥脱他的衣裤，再用口唇和指掌将欲望召至他的腿间，最后坐向他的胯部。

李赫宰用Alpha的躯体结构接纳着东海，这是件堪称艰巨的任务。

「嘶，海。」李赫宰嗓音震颤道：「回应我。」

李东海仍用手背遮着眼，凭着直觉和经验，右掌熟稔而生涩摩挲着李赫宰的敏感带，他能感觉到紧压髋骨的腿部肌肉变得柔韧，而轻微痉挛的紧致内部也逐渐放松。

「海。」李赫宰绵密喘息道：「看着我。」

正在轻搔赫宰耳背的修指一顿，李东海抬起眼前的手背，向赫宰亮出黑漉漉的两粒眼珠。

「海。」李赫宰盯着东海泪湿的眼道：「呼唤我。」

李东海微张唇，用仍有些犹疑的语调吐出两字：「赫宰，」再而急切地重申道：「宰。」

「赫？」李赫宰想起东海尚在椰城时予他的昵称，而李东海微提下唇，摇首道：「宰。」

李赫宰微狭眼，细细的笑痕便堆叠在他的眼底，稍颔首，他就将两掌撑在东海耳轮的两侧，慢慢地耸动起精实的腰胯，朦胧的汗光逐渐聚成晶莹的汗珠，再而粒粒熟成，或滚落在东海的胸膛，或滑落在他们生热浮红的臀胯间。

李东海注意到李赫宰微攒的眉间，手指便自对方的胸膛滑落向胯间，握住合作待振的欲望，将它疾速滑动在掌心里，再在对方意味深沉的注视里，将两颊腼得更红。

李赫宰暂止腰臀的摆送时，而李东海仍将他腻滑的欲器撸动在指掌间，然后瞬他一眼，未肯理会李赫宰的暗示。

「海。」李赫宰控制着内里的肌肉收缩，惹得李东海吞吐出小口喘息，几个回合，李东海始而撑起胸背，用微张的唇轻濡摩著赫宰的唇，配合赫宰再度耸动的腰臀而挺送髋胯。

「宰，我，我——」李东海欲言又止。

「我知道。」李赫宰在东海唇间道：「我能感觉得到你。」

「我不应该如此。」望着眼前的李赫宰，李东海觉得自己对他——那个拥着他们的全部过往的尚沉睡在意识世界里的「他」——的背叛渐成无可辩驳的事实。

李东海是如此爱他，也是如此爱他。


	22. Chapter 22

李东海将湿漉漉的面容埋在李赫宰的颈窝，两指轻捏着他褐栗的乳实，就像他曾经在自己胸垒前所施作的那样。李赫宰微咬着东海的耳垂，黑亮的发绺经由耳鬓的厮磨而黏腻得挑析不清。

「赫宰，我⋯」

李东海的腰腹逐渐僵硬如整饬的钢铁，李赫宰稍撤身，幽燎的目光透过汗湿的发帘细察东海的面容，他深知东海已接近欲望的界点，便将两腕撑在身后，以能引致更强烈的快适的幅度起落在东海的胯前。

「我就要，我就要。」李东海急促道。

与此同时，李赫宰感受到东海握在他腰周的指掌，时而绵软，时而坚硬。

「就在我里面。」李赫宰含住东海的唇瓣道。

李东海微垂眼睑，便脆弱地细呻着射在李赫宰的深里，期间，他几度想要抚弄硬挺在两躯间的欲器，然而，每次皆像接触到伤害性刺激般收回指掌。最后，李东海任李赫宰抱拥着，倒向柔软而潮湿的床褥里。李赫宰嘬着东海苍白疲惫的嘴唇，血脉青细的颈面，还有印着弹创的胸膛。有时，李赫宰稍撑身，他犹疑地察觉到李东海的神情全无舒悦，而属仍然苦炽于情欲的痛楚。

「海？」李赫宰关切地检视着东海，再而用眉骨轻熨他的眉骨暄问。  
「⋯我。」李东海紧拧着眉，欲言而止。

当李东海抱着孩子们藏在幽暗的地下室时，他就已预料到自己将再度觉醒的命运，而独使李东海意外的是，他竟半点不抗拒将它重新纳入身份的光谱里。李东海眼波澜动得更甚，轻细地在李赫宰的唇间臆语着，任赫宰将这些温柔的忧愁的字音逐个吞食。

最后，李东海睁开猩红的两眼，既祷且咒道：「标记我。」

言音刚落，李东海便不能自控地释出浓烈的信息素，它是此时的磅礴淫雨，密毡般将婆罗洲笼罩在催育的芬芳里。李赫宰未敢置信，而李东海望着他，眼神黑亮地重申道：「标记我。」

「上帝阿。」

李赫宰因东海的重新接纳而自摄在灵魂的悸动里，以致于他未假任何物理的刺激，就将东海的颈面射得斑白。饶是如此，李赫宰仍未觉得疏解，他的欲望更加坚硬，坚硬得近乎疼痛，尤其是——当他渴望地注视着李东海用挂着白浊的猩眼渴望地注视着他时。李东海的嘴唇无言地翕合着，因李赫宰胜如赤亮铁水的信息素，经由再生的化学受器，将他裹挟着摩荡在灼热的狂澜里。

「赫宰。」

李赫宰怔望着他的爱侣，他使他想起由古至今所有出现在殖民地作家所撰写的地志文学里的精神原乡，还有朝向这些象征着生命本源的故园的诗意回归——是的，他就是他的乌托邦。最后，李赫宰在垂首落吻的同时，预想着这场情热结束后，婆罗岛的动植物将比原来成倍地旺盛繁茂。

最后，李赫宰吻住李东海，他们的唇舌再未分离。

东海的两腿像藤蔓般将赫宰紧密缠附在他的腰前，再用内部的泌出将他们贴合的胯部濡得黏腻湿滑。李赫宰的手指刚抵向东海的身后，便因臀团的推蹭而全然滑到深里。李赫宰就在东海的体内索觅起摄护腺的所在，东海的身体于他尚是个失落的故国，然而，这未曾妨碍他凭借本能迅速而准确地锁定它，再而刺激它。像是回应，李赫宰感到绕指的壁肉正不断地将温热的腻液自他的指周挤出，将床单洇得更湿。

「赫宰。」李东海用燥唇汲着赫宰口中的清津，含混道：「我已不能更湿。」而李赫宰同样忠实道：「我已不能更硬。」

是的，他们已不能更渴求彼此。

李赫宰最后撤出全部手指时，李东海高抬右髋，磨蹭着爱侣的左胯，李赫宰便会意帮东海翻过身。随后，他的目光陡然深邃，若有份量地落在东海颈后红肿的性腺上，而后垂首亲吻这小片敏感的薄肤。哪怕他吻得轻如鹅毛，东海仍像受到强度的电击般嗓音震颤着道：「赫宰！」

「爱我。」李东海撑起上身，回首向他道：「爱我。」

李赫宰闻言而怔，昔日的吉光片羽闪掠过他的眼前，使他隐约想起某张骄仰在金色海风中的稚生生的脸庞，但是，仅此而已。李东海因此时的空拍而回首右睐，李赫宰微垂眼睑，将左臂垫于东海的腹前，以便他能拱高腰臀，而右臂则横在他的肩前，以免他同床架冲撞。

最后，李赫宰向东海的臀丘徐沉腰腹，同时间，李东海吐出尾音极绵长的憨呻：「嗯——」

李东海攒着眉心，蜷着趾粒，使用他湿滑的窄道接纳赫宰再度的撑拓，再而，时不时地，用他通红的两眼回眄着赫宰沉湎爱欲的神情，而后，自将两颊煨得红热，撒痴道：「痒。」话音甫落，李东海便觉赫宰的两片胸垒猛然紧压他的背脊，像是有所预料，他暗将赫宰的右臂攥出红白两色。李赫宰抬起腰肢，慢条斯理地用锥冠的细端摩弄着深粉的褶口，再而猛然一劲挺。李东海的呼息一弱，随后陡然拔高音阶道：「赫宰！」与此同时，更多晶莹在剧烈的结合中自密隙间挤溢而出。

「海。」李赫宰在东海的唇角喘息着，同时将爱侣揽得更紧，近乎就要同自己揉合一体。

李东海在两躯的震荡中强撑起身，抬掌轻摩赫宰的面珠，再而向他的口唇徐递出舌，李赫宰便欣然将它缠引到齿峦间往来嬉戏。有时，李赫宰的两掌稍分东海的臀丘，东海即将舌顿在爱侣的底颚，再集中注意于身后。李赫宰正在试图打开东海因退化而内缩的生殖腔，再在内部的深里落脚，然而，他又深怵于任何给东海带来痛楚的可能性。至于李东海，他亦自知尚不能完全承受他，可是，可是，他已然等待十载，现在，任谁也不能阻延事情的发生，哪怕是他自己。

「现在，就现在。」李东海在赫宰的吻旁深笃道。

「如果。」李赫宰所顾虑的仍有其他，他因而将指掌轻搔东海平坦的腹壁，暗示道。李东海闻言微怔，再而垂睫笑诘：「你不想？」李赫宰深然注视着东海，同时，宣称他于这句话的所有指向的期待：「我想，极其想。」

李赫宰带着朝圣的心境，欲器徐抵爱侣内部的屏障。李东海轻咛着伏得更低，自觉周身的骨筋由赫宰的细磨轻研消蚀成汪汪的水，再而蒸腾成溶溶的雾，而当李赫宰开拓壁障时，东海猛然一震，骨筋像是骤然复位般，碰撞出铿锵的声响。

「疼？」李赫宰拐首亲吻东海的喉结道。

李东海惯习性地摇首，然而，李赫宰则抬起首，端着质询的严正意态，响亮地吻食东海额角和鼻梁渐亮的汗光。

「我需要这种感觉。」这种钝重而确凿的感觉，李东海微挤唇道。否则，他将时时猜疑这仅是自己在火烧岛的禁闭室里所建构的又一个梦境。李赫宰仍然按兵不动，继续吻食着东海颈后的汗粒，东海便就蛮向爱侣拗腰，然而，当他再想收臀时，猛觉埋在腔室内的锥端开始膨胀成结，便吐出小口惊咦：「啊！」

李赫宰用混响着低沉臆语的唇隙烙着东海颈后的性腺，随后，猛将齿轮紧阖，引得东海痛煞而爱极地一呻：「赫！宰！」李赫宰应言而暴烈地亲吻着东海晕红更深、泪痕更鲜的脸面，自任地沉浸在他所释出的前未有的郁烈的信息素里，同时，齿间切切磋磋着。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。最后，李赫宰全身震颤着，将他的部分生命经由肉体的链接持续不断地涌灌到东海内部的洼泽里，而李东海将面容半陷在枕芯里，半藏在赫宰脸部轮廓的投阴里，酣醉般朝他的耳窦憨笑痴语。

狮鬃红、落日黄、棕榈绿、潭鱼碧，千万鲜艳的色光于他们的眼帘竞相纷呈，最后，归复于安详寂静的甜黑。两人唇角的笑弧尚及消弭，便已亲密无间地睡熟在这万物生长的雨声里。

李赫宰在新晴霁雨的光线里睁开两眼。

馨室内，到处弥漫着两种信息素结合后的佳氛，这使李赫宰想起椰城最炎热的几个月的午后，那些日光自膏壤里蒸释出的宁神也催情的芬芳，甚至在硝烟正炽的内战期间，它仍然不绝，使战士们的眼睛在深夜的壕沟里亦盛燃如炬。

此际，李赫宰的欲望稍作平息，便轻扶东海因满灌而隆些的小腹，意图在不惊扰爱侣睡眠的同时，自紧密环绕的腔室内撤身而出。然而，东海已因体内的牵动而悠然转醒，闭着目，在赫宰怀里抻起懒腰。李赫宰抬掌支颐，狭着笑眼，目不转睛地摄录着东海或梦或醒的憨容，他脸颊的红晕仍然新鲜，猜想是情热未退的缘故。李东海微启黑滟滟的两眼，不肯问春秋，偏首就将脸轮巢在赫宰的颈窝，将要睡熟时，随后又因体内的拉扯感而睁眼。

「我还不能要。」李东海挤唇道，嗓音稠如奶蜜，还因着喑哑而带着细砂糖的颗粒质感。

然而，李东海虽如是言，同样醒活的腔室正在规律地摩绞着爱侣的欲望，使得李赫宰喘息渐粗地握住他的腰谷。「这不是我的本意，」李东海未禁彤光满面，暗中意图降服那些红肿的肌肉，同时解释道。「嗯，」最后，李东海憨提起唇珠，宣弃道：「至少不是全部。」

李赫宰引颈轻吻李东海，而这使两人磨损的燥唇同时激起些微的刺痛，随后，他轻柔地按摩东海的后腰，低语道：「帮我出来。」李东海微垂眼睑，然而，东海越想要压制壁室的蠕缩，它便相悖地响应得越剧烈，最后，东海震颤着用手背微遮着脸，细呻道：「你直接出来，快些。」

李赫宰便在啄吻着东海颈后的齿痕的同时，扣住他紧绷的腰臀，将渐苏的欲器徐徐撤出。李东海不肯待李赫宰细查他有否因情事的剧烈而受伤，便已翻身，张臂同爱侣再度相拥。

此际，树屋的门前，有头怀孕的母鹿正在垂首啃食地表新抽的嫩芽。


	23. Chapter 23

雨灾过后，当殖民政府出于对饥荒和暴乱的担忧而下达戒严令时，婆罗洲的土著确惊奇地发现自己门前的水洼里满是全是臂粗的杖鱼，退洪的河道上全是膝高的蕨菜，更不提漂落得俯拾皆是的海椰、矮草地里捡不完的鸵鸟蛋，他们终而相信口述历史里的使迁徙的先祖决定在此安居乐业的丰盛景象是真实不虚的。

「东海，我想你正在妊娠期，」李赫宰喘息道，仔细感受着伴侣正绞缠着他留在体内的两指，随着肠壁的蠕缩而挤出的滑液将他的指掌沾得湿漉漉的。李赫宰的推测使在这次的情热中显得格外敏感的李东海微怔，再而鼻音浓重地轻笑，最后在伴侣的温存里闭上眼睛，李赫宰便继续道：「我已经留意数日，你的费洛蒙变得更温和，静息体温更高。虽然，我不能百分百肯定，但我希望如此。」

「我不知道，」李东海没有给予任何直接的回应，而是道：「我是不是个好父亲。」这个身份在李东海眼中意味着一种全年无休的爱和责任感，而他曾经企图带着这个身份自他们的生活中退隐，以便使他自觉更合适的人选占据这个缺场。

「你是个完美的伴侣，」李赫宰垂首亲吻着李东海湿红的眼角，然后注视着他的眼睛道：「我深信这种天赋能同样使你成为完美的父亲。」

「这是因为，」李赫宰的高度赞扬使李东海笑道：「你爱我。」

「是的，永远，永远爱你。」李赫宰用情浓的嗓音道，闻言的李东海徐垂眼睑，再在两颊推开那种曾每使少时的李赫宰眼神更痴迷的笑容。李赫宰望着李东海，然后，用抵在摄护腺的两指的揉弄使他声浪高宕，腰肢起伏，最后震颤着射给他壁垒分明的腹肌：「赫，我。」

「你不能承受更多？」李赫宰道出尚赖在伴侣唇齿间的昵语。李东海惹怜地颔首，李赫宰继续亲吻着他的伴侣，同时把滑溜溜的两指自他体内温柔地抽出，他们身底的湿晕面积扩散得更快。李东海侧身面向再度仰躺的李赫宰，脸颊贴在他的肩窝，指掌伸向自己的腿间，使它们完全裹满湿热的体液后，再握住李赫宰尚待纾解的欲望。李赫宰偏首亲吻着李东海红津津的额面，用手掌包裹着伴侣的手指加速滑动。

「海⋯海⋯」

李赫宰低沉的喘息使李东海刚偃的情潮有再度翻涌的迹象，李东海自鼻腔里哼出几粒憨愤的轻泣，再而抬掌捂住李赫宰微张的嘴唇，而由此噤声的伴侣随即舔舐着他的掌心，或者将他的手指含咬在唇齿间。如此这般，李东海情不自禁地挺腰在李赫宰的髋侧挨蹭着，但他已经再射不出半点东西。

李赫宰的高潮降临时，李东海已在他的身侧再度睡熟如死亡。他的伴侣最近变得容易困倦，食欲捉摸不定，时常怕热，偶尔畏寒，但他喜爱李东海向他坦陈巨细需求时所显出的亲赖感。拉妲知道，只要他想，他甚至愿意为他研究如何太空漫游。

李赫宰注视着月华在东海的肩背涂晕的与情欲绝缘的雕塑白，有时，他猛然抬臂，将伴侣的肩背全部掖在经他体温焐热的被底。这是因为某种突如其来的幽涩情绪（就是那种在杯盘狼藉的盛宴尾声冷不防摄住你的物哀感），它近来的造访要比从前更频繁而毫无预示。

李赫宰想起些模糊而破碎的物象：坟墓，百合，囚窗，枪疤，泪眼，列车，缅栀，笑容。然而，两年前的政治暗杀使他将串联和解读这些物象的秘钥遗失在脑海深里，同时，他还因自己曾经给伴侣带来深重伤害的事实以及某些夸张性想象，而总不敢向李东海求证，他比任何时候更不愿伴侣再想起那段最坏的时光。最后，他用克制不住颤抖的指掌覆住爱人的腹壤，嘴唇无声地翕合道：「Dorothy，我多么希望是你。」

李赫宰因情绪波动而振动的臂弯使其间的李东海不得不自深重的睡意里潜出。

「嗯？你最好有充分的理由弄醒我，」李东海将两片薄唇挤成更细的线 ，然而等他睁眼时，面前的泪容使他猛然清醒道：「赫？」

「我很抱歉。」李赫宰脱口道。

「为何抱歉？」李东海的身躯将李赫宰的贴得更紧密，像两株绞缠共生的藤蔓。

「我不知道。」李赫宰摇首道。

「赫，你得改掉这个坏习惯。但是，」李东海将鼻尖抵着李赫宰左颊的细痣道：「如果你能使碧密爱上刷牙，我就原谅你。」

翌日，睡意仍深的李东海站在炊香浓郁的餐厅里，今天是周三，而这已是他这周的第三度晏起。李赫宰盯着平底锅里还可以煎得更金黄的杖鱼，再望着抱住自己膝盖的女儿。

「Papa，教我写情书。」碧密仰首望着她的父亲道。

「写给谁？」李赫宰正在将香料均匀地洒在鲜肥的杖鱼上，而女儿的轻鸣使他连油点溅红手背也浑然不觉。碧密将左掌别在左边的脸颊，企图挡着她的气声道：「写给您和Baba的——咦？啊，」女童张嘴接住Papa递来的鲜香无刺的腩肉，鼓腮咀嚼着，再将皮鞋踮得更高道：「还要一口。」而乐生由始至终地安坐在桌前的儿童椅里，最早注意到父亲的到来的他抬首望着李东海。

「Baba！」

与此同时，后知后觉的碧密笑得露出整齐的乳牙，正预备向李东海的怀抱冲刺时，李赫宰及时伸臂将她扣在膛间，碧密注视着将乐生抱起的李东海，先是急切地扭首望着眼前的父亲，再而转首，张臂向远处的父亲摇晃起白生生的小手，两条细腿徒劳地蹬着空气轮，信誓旦旦道：「我会小心的，Papa！」

「Baba，我也要抱您！要知道，我上回抱您，还是，」碧密用奶声奶气的嗓音强调道，像是这是某种漫长得难以忍受的时间量度：「还是，昨天晚上！」而李赫宰注意到碧密踢起的海浪似的裙幅，不禁道：「淑女些。」

李赫宰将煎透的杖鱼倒在盘里，右臂抱着女儿，左手端着食物，行至微坐在桌沿的李东海的身前，在儿女灼灼的视线中同他亲吻，直到李东海忍俊不禁地在李赫宰的唇间噗嗤笑出声。

这时，李赫宰和李东海已经搬到郊区的医院宿舍，树屋已送给新成家的科伊族少年。

他们计划安排泰民在附近的教会学校接受教育，然而，新学期伊始，殖民政府出台的《婆罗教育法》废止了这类有教无类的黑白混校，它将土著的孩子驱逐到偏远简陋的农场学校，而殖民者的后裔继续在象牙塔里享受高质量的教育，若非李赫宰已经在当地政府谋职，泰民将因少数族裔的背景而同样受到边缘化的待遇。

傍晚，李东海将咖啡端到书桌上，然后安静地站在书房里，将脸颊靠在叠在高柜的手臂上，望着正在速阅两摞等高的殖民政府的报告、计划和信函的李赫宰。

「这里就像以前的椰城，甚至更严重，在在的种族隔离。」

李赫宰充沛的精神和准确的判析使他短短数月内就晋升为总督的特别助理，眼下，他正计划说服总督修建连接海滨和内陆的马路或运河。李赫宰的评论使李东海想起他的童年，他和伴侣尚属两个壁垒分明的族裔，而现在他们已经有了第三个孩子，李东海的目光因远游的神思而逐渐散漫，邻舍传来的半年前已在宗主国的流行的舞曲使他步出屋檐，站在茂盛馥郁的庭院里，望着远方地平线上的薄暮的白、的黄、的红、的紫。

直到李赫宰将他的后背拥在膛前。

「假如这是你更想做的。」李东海在李赫宰的怀里阖目道。

「不，我无法第二次承担这种代价。」李赫宰直截地否决李东海漫延的猜想，再同他的伴侣一起欣赏落日。

闻言的李东海轻握住李赫宰的两掌，再将它们牵引到他的线条重新变得像Omega般柔和的腹部，再在Alpha拥着他的臂弯逐渐紧绷的时候，将后颈靠向李赫宰的肩膀，最后望着他笑道：「是的，我正在妊娠期。」

李赫宰打算用更多的亲吻同他的伴侣消度这个傍晚，他将两掌交叠在伴侣的腹宫，他们共同着床未几的新生命正在内里安然生长。最后，李东海强抬起通红酥软的脖颈，转身将自己嵌在李赫宰的怀里，两臂揽着他的肩背，同他在隐约的舞曲里轻晃身躯。

庭院的角隅里，已经放学回家的泰民正带着碧密和乐生在花丛间辨别草木鱼虫。

晚饭后，在怡人的夜凉里散步回来的他们挤在电视机前的梳化里。

李赫宰望着因碧密正在细声给他念情书而脸红的东海，他不禁想起他刚带孩子们逃离巴比伦山庄的时候，乐生孜孜不倦地生病，而碧密则像任何健康的婴孩般爱用嘹亮的哭啼无时不刻地要求他全部的注意，更不提年龄正值对于自然万物充满好奇心的泰民。那时，他近乎精疲力竭（尽管，他是如此甘于这种精疲力竭），正因如此，他得以切身经历东海在孪生兄妹出后孤立无援的困境。

李赫宰抽回思绪时，李东海正在亲吻碧密的额面，而碧密正在接受亲吻的间隙，慌张地想要趁李赫宰不注意揩落李东海眼角的泪痕。

「Papa，我不是故意弄哭Baba的。」尚不理解何为喜极而泣的碧密蠕动着嘴唇，望他一眼，随后将脸蛋窠在东海膛前掉起金豆：「Baba，Baba，情书都是Papa写的。」直到碧密握着李东海的衣襟，再在他抚背的掌底打出小粒饱嗝，才肯拧紧两眼的泪腺。

至于银幕里播放的新闻内容，他们谁也没有留意。

夜更深，李赫宰怀抱着睡熟的乐生，在东海和泰民的能使人放松的低语里阖起眼睑。

李赫宰梦到自己正坐在缓慢行驶的车厢里，他望着在同两边的车窗肩摩臂擦的汹涌人潮，急迫地想要回到李东海的身旁。这时，骤然响起的枪响在公民广场上掀起更喧乱的声浪，他困在这枚至今仍教他满腔余悸的子弹所高筑的物理性的寂静与黑暗的围墙里，继续沉向深幽得如海底溶洞般的意识世界。

上帝？

拉妲？

「海？」

最后，李赫宰感到光，感到风，恒河沙数的历史断片如同璀璨寰宇般在他眼前闪烁着，将漆黑照得通明，最后，他意识到自己正站在故园东岸的黄金海滩上，身前是正在迎风奔跑着的侧身向他伸掌的李东海。他们的轮廓流动在灿烂的阳光里，最后，他牢牢握住他的指掌。

李赫宰猛然自漫长而短暂的梦境里脱身而出，他喘息着望着身旁仍在同泰民漫话的李东海，最后，温柔地笑道：

「我回来了。」


End file.
